Shadow in Beauty
by cbchanbaek92
Summary: Remake story with the same title. Suatu ketika Sehun, mengenalkannya pada Shadow Circle. Dunia pertarungan bawah tanah yang gelap, penuh berisi hal tentang masa lalu Baekhyun dan paling ingin dia hindari. Semakin Baekhyun ingin pergi, Shadow Circle seakan selalu menariknya kembali, seperti lingkaran setan. Belum lagi disana ada Park Chanyeol, yang menawan hatinya. GS. CHANBAEK. NC.
1. Lingkaran Setan

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 _ **Shadow in Beauty**_

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **LINGKARAN SETAN**

" _Than I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry than I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has make me question everything. And then indead you are the one that make me feel most 've been a teribble person, you've make all the wrong choice and that's about the choice I made. But i'm not sorry than Im in love with you. I LOVE YOU_."

Namanya SHADOW CIRCLE kadang disebut 'Dunia Bayangan', di namai demikian karena letaknya sangat terpencil dan terahasiakan. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah bekas gudang tua pabrik kain disudut pojok Brooklyn.

Tempat dimana segala sopan santun dan adat dikesampingkan, disini yang kuat akan bertahan, mendapat segala kemashyuran, dan ketenaran. Tak boleh ada kata lengah bila ingin bertahan di dunia SHADOW CIRCLE, sebab lawanmu tidak pernah berhenti mengintai dan akan menghabisimu disaat kamu terlelap.

Oh Sehun mengenalnya sudah lama, empat tahun lebih tepatnya sejak dia terjun kedalam gelapnya dunia bayangan, dan merasakan kenikmatan menjadi seorang RAJA tak terkalahkan. Disinilah tempat Sehun mengerti akan arti sakit kehidupan sebenarnya, SHADOW CIRCLE telah memberinya petualangan, penghormatan, kawan, wanita cantik, setumpuk uang yang takkan habis dimakan hingga dua generasi, dan pastinya, memar. Meskipun tahu pada resiko kematian selalu mengintainya, tampaknya itu tak lagi menjadi masalah besar bagi Sehun sejak julukan The King melekat erat padanya selama 4 tahun berturut-turut.

Tak ada yang lebih bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun lebih merasa hidup selain dunia bayangannya, dan, oh, aku tentunya.

Oh Baekhyun, gadis remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa. Mahasiswi junior Universitas Columbia. Kawanku adalah kedamaian, sementara asap rokok dan kekerasan selalu menjadi lawanku. Jadi kira-kira, apa yang bisa membawa seorang gadis baik-baik berada di dalam tempat pengap, berasap, berbau keringat, dan amis darah dimana-mana, pada ruang bawah tanah sebuah gudang tua malam Kamis ini?

Jawabannya hanya dua kata. Oh Sehun.

Ini malam penting baginya, saat penentuan dimana gelar rajanya akan tetap berada dipundaknya ataukah berpindah pada orang lain. Dan ini adalah tahun kelimanya berada dilingkaran pertarungan paling bergengsi SHADOW CIRCLE, Sehun memberitahuku, sesuatu bernama Circle Dead. Diadakan setahun sekali, mempertemukan dua petarung jalanan paling hebat yang selama sepanjang tahun berhasil melakukan kemenangan paling banyak, dalam kasus ini Sehun tentunya sebagai penerima tantangan.

Sebetulnya sudah sejak lama Sehun ingin aku berada disini pada pertarungan paling berbahaya yang pernah digelar dunia bayangan, hanya saja faktor usiaku masih belum mencukupi. Kali ini, entah bisikan setan darimana bisa membuatku mengiyakan keinginannya saat dia memintaku 3 hari lalu.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan diantara kerumunan sesaknya orang, aroma bir bercampur rokok betul-betul nyaris membuatku muntah. Aku bersyukur ada tangan kokoh Sehun yang sejak tadi menggengam erat tanganku, berjalan didepanku dan berusaha melindungiku dari gangguan mata- mata para serigala bejat disekelilingku.

Tak butuh usaha keras baginya untuk mengusir orang-orang, sebab saat dirinya lewat secara otomatis gerombolan manusia akan langsung membelah, memberikannya jalan.

Suasana Shadow Circle seketika menjadi hening ketika kami lewat. Semua mata memandang kearah kami, kebanyakan adalah rasa penasaran, diikuti bisik-bisik yang aku tahu pastinya ditujukan padaku. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh maka mungkin sudah sejak tadi aku mati akibat ekspresi tajam pemberian para gadis-gadis penggila Sehun, kepadaku.

Aku tahu betul apa yang ada didalam pikiran orang-orang padaku, salah satu cewek baru Sehun. Sialan! Kalau saja Sehun tidak memiliki hobi meniduri setiap gadis berbeda disetiap malam!

"Dan inilah dia, Juara bertahan kita selama 4 tahun berturut-turut. Dengan bangga kupersembahkan pada kalian semua, Jagoan kita, Pahlawanku, SEHUN 'THEKING'!"

Suara cempreng khas milik Kim Jongin menggema di udara, sahabat baik Sehun sejak mereka masih memakai popok itu adalah MC tetap di dunia bayangan, dia jugalah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan tempat ini pada Sehun.

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya biru, merah, kuning bersinar terang kearah kami berdua. Seluruh lampu didalam ruangan ini menyorot pada kami. Hiruk pikuk, sorak sorai, suara suitan, hingga jeritan para perempuan yang kesemuanya mengelu-elukan tak terelakkan lagi bagai bendungan jebol.

Sehun membawaku hingga ketepian panggung, tempat dimana Jongin berada. Aku bisa melihat senyuman yang mampu membuat wanita manapun meleleh seperti coklat dicairkan, berada diwajahnya dalam waktu sangat lama.

"Sial! Aku tak percaya kau bakal datang!" tukas Jongin kasar, menyikut Sehun.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku ketika melihat Jongin mengeluarkan selembar U$D.100 ketangan Sehun. "Jadi, ini alasanmu sebenarnya mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku sinis, sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Sehun tertawa kemudian memasukkan uang itu kedalam saku depan celana jeansku, membuat Jongin berkata kotor sangat keras. "Tidak sunshine, aku ingin kau datang kemari karena kaulah kunci keberuntunganku." ujarnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahku.

Senyumku mengembang. "Kau akan beruntung malam ini." kataku sungguh-sungguh. Membuat sepasang iris hijau Sehun bersinar indah didalam keremangan. Sehun me-nunduk kemudian mencium dahiku sangat lama dan dalam. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap saat, setiap waktu, kapanpun dia atau aku mau tanpa alasan.

Sehun kemudian melepaskan dirinya, berbicara cepat pada Jongin. "Jaga dia, jangan lepaskan matamu darinya. Sampai dia disentuh aku tak segan-segan mengakhiri persa-habatan kita dengan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Jongin menyeringai. "Tenanglah mate, nyawa gadismu aman bersamaku. Sebagai gantinya jangan lupa, berikan uang banyak untukku malam ini."

Kedua alis lebat hitam Sehun menyatu. "Kapan aku tak pernah memberimu kejayaan?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Jongin mengusap belakang lehernya sambil nyengir. "Sudah, ayo sana naik!"

"Sehun," panggilku, memegang lengan kekarnya. Sehun menoleh dan aku berkata dalam nada tajam. "Tetaplah hidup, OK. Oh, dan jangan melukai wajahmu, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa nanti pada ibu dan ayah." yang langsung dijawab erangan tajam dari mulut Jongin. Sehun mengangguk singkat, tersenyum sekali lagi penuh makna lalu bergegas naik keatas podium berbentuk lingkaran dimana tepiannya diberi obor menyala.

Suara sorakan mengeras ketika Sehun mulai meneriakkan kalimat andalannya. "Im the Fighter! the Bravier! the Winner! And King in the Circle!"yang langsung diikuti para penggemarnya.

Kemudian aku melihat Sehun melucuti bajunya, menyebabkan para gadis menjerit melengking. Sehunku memang tampan dan menggiurkan, itu faktanya. Dengan tinggi mencapai 190 senti, kulit emas kecoklatan sempurna, bahu tegap, serta tubuh kekar namun tidak sebesar massa otot para pemain wrestling. Rambut gelapnya cepaknya berantakan dan terlihat sedikit berminyak karena keringat, sepasang mata zamrudnya bersinar menunjukkan kecerdasan serta sikap tangguh darinya, kedua alis lebat terbentuk sempurna diatas matanya, hidung romannya meskipun sudah beberapa kali patah tetap terlihat indah, rahang perseginya mengeras oleh banyaknya pertarungan serta kekerasan yang selama ini dihadapinya. Dengan semua kesempurnaan fisik itu, rasanya tak berlebihan jika Sehun dianggap sebagai Thor versi dunia bayangan.

"Oh man, andai saja aku memiliki sedikit kelebihan darinya." bisik Jongin.

Aku melirik kearah pemuda Native American itu penuh makna. Jongin seorang petarung lepas untuk dunia bayangan, dia hanya akan tampil jika ingin selebihnya lebih menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai komentator. Secara fisik Jongin tampan, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang juga membuat gadis- gadis melemparkan diri kearahnya, hanya saja sikap dan tingkah lakunya membuat Jongin lebih cocok menjadi musuh perempuan daripada sahabat. Kurasa aku adalah satu dari tiga wanita yang mendapat kehormatan dari seorang Kim Jongin. Setelah Ibu dan Neneknya tentu saja.

Jongin menyadariku mendengarkan ucapannya, dengan nada menantang dia berkata "Aku mau melihat apakah tawamu masih sebagus ini diakhir malam, tuan putri."

Jongin dengan cepat berbalik memandangi podium, kemudian mulai berbicara melalui speaker, ya alat pengeras suara bukannya mic. Benar-benar dunia penuh kejutan.

"Dan inilah penantang kita. 43 kali juara kemenangan telak, dan 3 kali gagal. Mari kita sambut si 'lezat' pendatang baru, PARK 'BLACK HAWK' CHANYEOL!"

Seluruh bulu halusku berdiri seketika, aku terpaku pada sosok gelap yang tengah naik keatas sisi yang bersebrangan dari tempat Sehun. Dia masuk dalam sambutan sekaligus cemoohan. Kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhku secara refleks, meski tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin karena mengingat sweater ungu tua lengan panjang dibadanku, serta fakta ruang bawah tanah ini sewaktu- waktu bisa meledak akibat hawa panas. Rasa perih mulai menjalar didalam lambungku, dan aku tahu pasti itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit maagku.

Kemudian, ketika semua lampu menyorot wajahnya, jantungku seakan pecah didalam rusuk igaku, isi perutku seakan ditarik dari dalam, dan aku merasa lantai dibawahku menjadi pasir isap, menyedotku. "Yeol…" bisikku perih.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

hi guys^^ disini aku bawa ff remake novel terjemahan dgn ChanBaek sbg pairingnya hehe. ohya, aku juga pengen ngelurusin satu hal maaf banget penggambaran karakternya ga aku ubah sesuai aslinya (contohnya kayak warna kulit dsb). jadi anggap aja cast disini emg keturunan amerika wqwq. btw salam kenal ya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyain silahkan. maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, ini pertama kalinya buat aku ngepublish story di ffn. see yaa next chapter^^ review nya aku tunggu hihiww


	2. Lawan Tangguh

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAWAN TANGGUH**

" _We Both Know are, our limitation, that's make me strong_." Colbie Caillat, Gavin DeGraw

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku masih mengingat jelas sepasang mata karamel yang memberiku keteduhan disaat aku membutuhkan ketenangan itu, mampu memberikan kedamaian hanya dari ketulusan pandangannya padaku. Kini dipenuhi oleh kilatan api, ketajaman seperti elang, dan keberanian pada kematian.

Sepasang tangan mungil dan kurus yang selalu mengusap air mataku, membelai punggungku saat aku merasa tak berdaya, memberiku perlindungan dikala aku lemah. Kini berubah menjadi kokoh dan kekar, dipenuhi bekas luka, serta kesigapan untuk menyerang.

Bibir mungil yang dulu selalu siap mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut penuh penguatan, telah berubah menjadi semerah darah, dan Cuma Tuhan yang tahu apa saja sudah dilakukan mulut itu selama ini.

Mataku terjatuh pada sebuah tato dibagian punggung kirinya, sebuah gambar burung Rajawali hitam memanjang. Aku tersedak oleh ingatan itu. _Hawk_ , adalah nama julukan masa kecil yang kuberikan padanya. Karena Chanyeol kecil selalu berimajinasi bisa terbang dan menjadi penguasa langit.

Mirip burung Rajawali.

Dia bukan lagi Park Chanyeol, si Malaikat pelindung yang kukenal. Di tempat ini, sosok suci itu telah dirubah menjadi Ksatria hitam pencabut nyawa, petarung tak kenal ampun dan siap menghancurkan lawannya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang kupelajari dari setiap perkataan Sehun padaku tentang semua lawannya ditempat ini.

Bayangan sahabat baik masa kecilku akan bertarung melawan Kakakku telah membuat isi kepalaku pecah ditempat saat ini juga.

Aba-aba diberikan, Sehun dan Chanyeol saling mendekat dan bersalaman. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Chanyeol memang kalah tinggi dan kekar daripada Sehun, namun justru lawan seperti Chanyeol lah yang paling harus dikhawatirkan, sebab dia pasti memiliki tingkat kecepatan dan kelincahan melebihi sosok lebih besar darinya. Yah, sejenis pengetahuan ini kudapat dari seringnya menemani ayah dan Sehun menonton pertandingan tinju dan Taekwondo.

Keduanya tersenyum sekilas, Chanyeol terlihat pemberani namun Sehun tampak lebih mengancam daripada sebelumnya.

Keduanya kemudian saling memberi jarak untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Saling menunggu hingga Jongin disebelahku mengejutkanku dengan membunyikan peluit sangat nyaring. Tanda pertandingan dimulai.

Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Sehun, tapi jelas kalau Chanyeol haus darah dan ini membuatku ngeri. Bukannya menyerang, Sehun justru mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol mengayunkan pukulannya tepat ketika Sehun menghindar ke kanan. Chanyeol mencoba memukul lagi dan Sehun menunduk lalu bergeser ke samping. Aku terpesona pada gabungan olahraga Taekwondo dan Kick boxing yang digunakan Sehun, namun menyadari jika Chanyeol juga tidak sekedar bermain bebas, kuduga dia menggunakan beberapa jurus karate.

Sehun menarik tangan kanan kanan Chanyeol, memiting kakinya tapi kesempatan itu dipergunakannya untuk mengacungkan serangan melalui tangannya yang kosong. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai hidung Sehun, menimbulkan suara tulang berderak diikuti jerit histeris penonton. Aku berusaha keras tidak berteriak sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga hidung mancungnya tidak menjadi bengkok karena kejadian ini.

Sehun terhuyung satu langkah kebelakang, melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tanpa membuang waktu memanfaatkan momennya, menendengkan kaki kanannya ke dada Sehun kemudian melompatinya, menindihnya dan mulai menghajar wajahnya dengan gaya beringasan.

Semua orang menjerit, termasuk aku.

"Ini gila! Pemuda Itu memang sesuai namanya! Rajawali hitam! Sial! Akhirnya kakakmu berhasil menemukan lawan yang seimbang!" suara Jongin lebih mirip pujian ketimbang kecemasan, membuatku menggertakkan gigi jengkel.

"Mengapa dia dijuluki demikian? _Black Hawk_?"tanyaku setenang mungkin.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Yang kutahu dia memakai nama itu seusai gambar tato ditubuhnya. Kupikir, dia sudah membuatnya jauh sebelum bergabung dalam dunia bayangan."

Kemudian bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi, semua kilasan itu. Kegelapan, suara jeritan, pukulan, darah dimana-mana. Mataku menggelap, dan tanpa sadar pada apa yang kulakukan aku mulai berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Jongin, dia berusaha menahanku dengan tangannya tapi dalam satu gerakan taekwondo mudah aku mendorong badannya hingga nyaris tersungkur. Aku sempat mendengar dia menyumpahiku tapi aku tak peduli.

"Sehun!" jeritku tepat disamping kanan ring, tempat Sehun dan Chanyeol bergulat.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari para petugas penjaga kepadaku. Tapi aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi saat ini kecuali keselamatan orang yang kucintai.

"Masih ingat janjimu mengajakku ke Paris akhir tahun ini?!"

Sehun mengerang diantara menahan serangan sekaligus terkejut karena melihat keberadaanku. "Demi Tuhan Baek...apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!"

"Hajar saja si Kepala Kecoa ini dan menangkan pertarungan ini demi aku, kumohon!" Jeritku setengah terisak.

Dan mendadak segalanya menjadi sunyi.

Sepasang mata karamel yang tadinya menggelap dipenuhi nafsu membunuh kini menatapku. Campuran rasa terkejut, dan tak percaya telah berhasil melembutkan ekspresinya.

Aku yakin Chanyeol nyaris menyebut namaku sebelum disela oleh tendangan serta pukulan doble dirahang yang membuat Chanyeol terjengkang. Sehun menonjok hidung Chanyeol, dan tanganku menutup mulutku saat Chanyeol berusaha memukul lagi beberapa kali tapi tak ada yang mengenai Sehun. Chanyeol terjatuh kesamping ketika Sehun memukulkan sikunya ke wajah Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Ketika kupikir semua akan berakhir, Chanyeol berdiri dengan terengah-engah menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya berusaha menerjang Sehun lagi. Sehun memang sangat lincah sayangnya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya saat ini membuatnya menjadi fokus dan tak terkendali, Sehun mengetahui hal itu sangat baik dia memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menghindar. Kali ini Sehun tidak mau main-main dia menghadiahi kurang lebih enam pukulan hingga Chanyeol tidak dapat mengikuti gerakannya. Mereka banjir keringat serta darah, aku terkesiap ketika Chanyeol meleset lagi, memukul tiang semen. Ketika dia membungkuk memegangi tangannya yang sakit, Sehun menyerang untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

Tanpa ampun Sehun menendangkan lututnya ke wajah Chanyeol, lalu memukulinya terus hingga Chanyeol terjatuh menyentuh lantai. Mataku nanar menghadapi Chanyeol yang sudah lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Sehun hentikan!" jeritku menghalau pekikan kemenangan yang telah mulai disuarakan untuknya.

"SEHUN BERHENTI KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kali ini Sehun betul-betul berhenti, keindahan berlian zamrud didalam matanya yang sempat hilang sesaat oleh kuasa kegelapan didalam dunia bayangan ini akhirnya kembali lagi memancarkan sinar. Sehun menoleh, menatap padaku dan terkejut melihatku air mataku tumpah.

Kemudian Sehun berlari kearahku, tanpa mempedulikan darah dan betapa basahnya dia aku memberikannya pelukan lebar.

Terdengar bunyi peluit kencang lagi, semua pendukung Sehun berjingkrak, bersorak penuh kegembiraan, menjerit meneriakkan namanya. Kemudian aku bisa melihat arus perputaran uang mengalir deras bersamaan dengan ekspresi marah dan kecewa para pendukung Chanyeol.

Jongin mengumumkan nama Sehun sebagai juara bertahan untuk kelima kalinya tahun ini, para sponsor yang duduk dibarisan terdepan ring dalam balutan 3 setelan mahal langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sangat keras, mengelu-elukan nama Sehun sebagai ' _anak emas kesayangan_ ' mereka.

Kemudian aku melihatnya. Chanyeol, dibantu temannya berusaha bangkit berdiri, meskipun bernafas sangat berat tapi dia bisa berjalan. Mendorong temannya dalam rasa frustasi dan berjalan tertatih kearah kami. Seketika seluruh tubuhku terasa dipaku ditempat.

Sehun menegang, membalikkan tubuh dan bersikap protektif dengan menyembunyikanku dibalik badan kekarnya. Tapi rupanya Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan selamat pada Sehun.

"Selamat sobat, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." suaranya begitu berat di ikuti batuk. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya begitu menderita, membayangkan dia harus menahan setiap perih dari pukulan ditubuhnya membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Sehun menaikkan satu alis sejenak, tampak menimbang- nimbang, kemudian menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau adalah lawan yang sangat tangguh, kau tahu itu. Teruslah berjuang, aku berharap bisa menghadapimu lagi tahun depan."

Chanyeol berusaha keras tersenyum meskipun tampak kesakitan. Dia mencoba melirikku sekilas, tapi aku justru semakin berusaha menyembunyikan diri darinya. Kemudian, sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku tak bisa menahan kehancuran pada tembok dihatiku.

"Pacarmu sungguh cantik, dan baik. Sob, kau beruntung."

Aku bisa merasakan aura ketegangan diantara keduanya, anehnya Sehun bahkan tak membuat bantahan jika aku adalah adiknya.

Chanyeol sudah akan berbalik, ketika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbanganku. Tubuhku oleng, dan aku merasa badanku terjatuh dengan kepala seperti membentur sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

Aku sempat mendengar suara jeritan dan pekikan, tapi kali ini lebih kearah kengerian. Kemudian aku melihatnya.

Sepasang mata karamel menatapku penuh ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sama seperti 11 tahun lalu.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

hi guys rencananya aku mau publish beberapa chapter supaya kalian bisa nebak apa yg akan terjadi dicerita ini kedepannya hehe. makasih yang udah read, follow, dan favorite. kalian baca aja aku udah seneng banget^^ aku tunggu reviewnya^^


	3. Dua Sisi & Teman Seapartemen

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Cinta tak pernah salah, tapi pilihan kita terhadap cinta yang kita pilihlah, menentukan segalanya_." Arzeta

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dalam kondisi mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga jari kaki seperti ditusuk oleh jarum beracun tak kasat mata, kelopakku seakan diganjal oleh batu karang. Namun aroma melati bercampur mint pengharum ruangan segera mengingatkanku jika aku sudah berada diatas ranjang kamarku, aman didalam rumah.

"Baek. Sayang…"

Sosok perempuan bertubuh ramping, sangat cantik untuk ukuran wanita diawal 40an dengan karakter wajah khas orang Irlandia muncul didalam kedua retinaku. Rambut gelap ikal sebahu Yixing bergerak lembut saat kedua tangan halusnya mencoba mendudukkanku diatas ranjang.

"Mom…aku kenapa?..." pertanyaanku ini benar-benar kutujukan karena rasa ketidaktahuan. Aku mengerang karena rasa sakit yang diakibatkan simpul dikepalaku setiap kali mencoba bergerak. Aku mendengar ibu terisak, dan sebuah suara dalam dipenuhi kewibawaan menjawabku. "Kau diserang gerombolan anak nakal dari Brooklyn semalam sayang, untung ada Sehun yang menolongmu…"

Oh Joonmyeon. Penguasa bisnis Oh Co. Industries yang telah mewariskan segala genetik sempurnanya pada Sehun duduk disisi ranjang satunya. Rambut gelap lurusnya seperti biasa terpotong rapi, hanya saja kedua mata hijau indahnya menyinarkan ketakutan.

 _Aku? Diserang?_

Kalimat itu melayang didalam otakku, diikuti barisan banjir memori menerjang ingatanku seperti transferan data. Mulai dari kenekatan keputusanku untuk berada di Shadow Circle, klub petarung rahasia bawah tanah, untuk mendukung Sehun. Hingga saat dimana Sehun harus berurusan dengan seorang pemuda yang pernah menjadi bagian terkuat dari hidupku dimasa lalu.

Park Chanyeol.

Ketika nama itu kusebut dalam hati, puluhan gambar Chanyeol yang terluka muncul seperti roda film diputar. Chanyeol tampak sangat rusak dan hancur diakhir pertarungan meskipun aku senang karena Sehun berhasil memenangkannya, tapi aku tak bisa berbohong jika separuh diriku ikut merasakan kegagalan Chanyeol.

Tampaknya aku mulai menjerit dan terisak, menyebabkan ibu menjadi panik dan buru-buru memelukku. "Tenanglah _sweetheart_ , semuanya sudah selesai. Ssst…tenang ya..." bisiknya lembut ditelingaku, punggung tangannya membelai tubuhku lembut. Dan seperti biasa, mampu memberikan efek ketenangan padaku.

"Dia sudah bangun?" kudengar suara Sehun dari ambang pintu kamarku, berlari cepat keatas ranjangku.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Detektif Jongdae. Ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin kalian di serang dan tak ada satupun rekaman kota ataupun saksi mata." tukas ayah seraya menyentuh pundakku.

"Mom, bisakah memberi kami waktu?" tanya Sehun.

Ibu tampak ragu-ragu diawal, aku mengangguk memberinya persetujuan dan dengan berat hati wanita itu mengikuti Suaminya menutup pintu kamarku dibelakangnya.

"Baek… _sunshine_ …" Sehun menyentuh tanganku, mendekatkan badannya padaku. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut mengangkat wajahku, seakan berusaha mencari-cari jiwaku yang tengah mengawang entah kemana melalui kedua iris biruku.

Saat pada akhirnya mata kami saling bertemu, Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lebih merasa bersalah lagi.

"Maafkan aku ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tak memaksamu untuk datang kesana, harusnya aku tahu dan sadar diri dengan semua masa lalu itu Shadow Circle adalah tempat terkutuk yang paling harus kau jauhi tapi aku malah menyeretmu ke-sana. Aku sungguh…oh sialan!"

Semburan kalimat permintaan maaf diikuti nada putus asa dari Sehun membuatku ikut merasa bersalah, Sehun terlihat jauh lebih menderita daripada saat dipukuli lawannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh kok. Aku hanya, menjadi paranoid melihat darah dan…" kalimatku tertahan, bibirku gemetar berusaha keras menahan air mata tumpah. Kilasan sialan dari masa laluku kembali lagi sekilas membuatku harus memejamkan mata.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Sehun diantara helaian rambut ikal coklat sepunggungku, dahi Sehun menekan pelipisku. Dengan suara berat dia berkata. "Aku minta maaf sungguh, melihatmu pingsan semalam rasanya aku nyaris mati saja. Kukira aku menang tapi sebetulnya tidak. Aku sudah kalah. Maafkan aku, aku bersumpah itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya akan membawamu kesana dan…"

Ucapannya terhenti saat aku memberinya sebuah pelukan erat. Sehun tampak terkejut melihat perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba. Aku mendongakkan kepala dari atas dada bidangnya, memperlihatkan senyum terlebar paling bisa kubuat. "Hei, aku tidak lemah tahu! Aku hanya cemas padamu, dan ketakutan, atau ngeri. Aku tidak tahu. Aku benci melihatmu dipukuli…" kalimatku terhenti, bayangan Chanyeol dihajar hingga babak belur kembali melewati ingatanku. Menggelengkan kepala aku melanjutkan. "Sebaiknya cemaskan hal yang lebih penting! Mengapa kau berbohong pada mereka!"

Aku melepaskan pelukan, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada sambil mencibirkan bibir. Sehun mengacak rambut gelapnya sekali sebelum menjawabku dengan malu. "Tidak masalah jika Mom dan Dad menghukumku karena telah menjadi pembangkang selama ini. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika mereka mengurungku dipenjara, yang kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Aku tak ingin kau juga terlibat masalah karena kelakuanku."

"Oh…"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sehun lebih menghkhawatirkan image gadis baik-baikku dimata ibu dan ayah ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Membuatku merasa begitu terharu. "Tapi mereka akan menghubungi Detektif Jongdae?" tanyaku, memikirkannya saja ngeri.

Detektif Kim Jongdae. Kepala Deputi Keamanan sekaligus Ayah dari Kim Jongin. Sungguh lucu memang mengingat anaknya seorang pembuat onar sementara ayahnya pahlawan penegak keadilan yang harus selalu membereskan setiap kekacauan putranya.

Sehun memberiku seringai nakal. "Tak usah dipikirkan, Jongin telah menemukan orang tepat untuk menangani segalanya. Saat ini utamakan kesehatanmu saja." tangannya meremasku lembut.

Aku mengerang. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" bentakku kesal. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh saja?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Tentang apa?"

"Ajak aku ke tempat itu lagi!" kataku lantang.

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak Baek, takkan pernah. Kau gila, semalam saja sudah seperti itu kondisinya."

"Untuk membuktikkan jika aku tidak apa-apa." kataku setengah menuntut.

"Tidak harus dengan cara itu, kau bisa…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri!" ujarku dengan nada aku-tak-bisa-dibantah.

Sehun terbelalak. "Kau gila!" tapi aku tetap bertahan dalam kegigihanku. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghela nafas panjang untuk menyerah. "Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat kau tak boleh lepas dari pengawasanku. Mengerti!"

Aku mengangguk terlalu bersemangat, berulang kali. Kemudian menyadarkan pipiku pada dadanya, merasa sangat nyaman dan aman. Nafas Sehun terasa teratur tapi sedikit berat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Menyadari dia juga membutuhkan perhatian itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya diatasku. "Lebih dari apapun. Sesungguhnya aku bersyukur kau berada disana _sunshine_ , lawanku kemarin sungguh tangguh dan sejujurnya aku…" kalimatnya tertahan, aku merasakan tangannya diatas pundakku sedikit gemetar.

"Takut?" bisikku tepat sasaran. Membelai dadanya lembut. Kediaman Sehun sudah menjadi jawaban. Jantungnya terasa hangat dan berdebar sedikit lebih kencang dari seharusnya dan kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Mungkin sudah ratusan kali aku bertarung tapi baru malam itu aku merasa cemas. Bukan jenis ketakutan akan kekalahan melainkan lebih dari segalanya aku takut mengecewakanmu." Sehun menarik nafasnya satu kali, terasa berat, membuatku bertanyatanya seberapa kuat efek pukulan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Kemudian aku tersadar, pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol atau siapapun julukan sialannya, adalah lawan yang sangat sebanding buatku. Aku cukup shock saat menyadari dia berhasil membuatku babak belur dan terjatuh, ada detik dimana aku merasa yakin aku bakal kalah. Itu sampai aku mendengar suaramu." Lars mengecup keningku dalam. "Kau tak tahu seberapa efek yang kau timbulkan padaku saat itu _sunshine_ , seperti terberkati kembali. Dan air matamu sudah menampar keberanianku untuk segera bangun dan menghajar bajingan itu…"

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk merengut mendengar Chanyeol dihina. Bagaimanapun juga dulu, Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang merelakan tubuhnya untuk melindungiku saat aku dalam masalah.

"Tapi bagian teranehnya adalah...Aku merasa karena suaramu jugalah pemuda itu menjadi lengah. Mungkin kedengarannya gila hanya saja, aku merasa keberadaanmu seperti melemahkan tekadnya untuk menghabisiku." kalimat itu diucapkan Sehun dalam sebuah pernyataan, bukan penegasan ataupun pertanyaan.

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri, merasa tegang dan terlalu takut untuk membuat gerakan yang bakal menimbulkan kecurigaan Sehun atas kesimpulannya.

"Mungkin dia phobia pada perempuan, atau dia terpesona pada kecantikanku." jawabku menggoda. Menyebabkan ketegangan diantara kami cair oleh tawa. "Kurasa tak penting apapun alasannya kehilangan fokus, yang jelas kau sudah menang. Dan kita berdua bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat itu membuatku lega lebih dari apapun."

Sehun tertawa. "Bagian 'hidup-hidup' itu memang benar." membelai lembut pipiku.

Ada rasa panas aneh menjalar setiap inci kulitku setiap kali Sehun menyentuhku, atau memelukku, atau mencium keningku. Namun kuanggap semua ini sebagai usaha penerimaan cinta yang anehnya, masih sering kutolak setelah bertahun-tahun bersama keluarga Oh.

Melepaskan diri darinya sambil berkata. "Kurasa aku butuh mandi." sambil beranjak dari ranjang, semua mual dan pusing itu telah menghilang. Sehun mengangguk singkat, tapi tetap tidak mau meninggalkan kamarku. "Sehun! Apa kau juga mau mengikutiku sekarang?!" pekikku mulai kesal.

Sehun tertawa, berjalan mendekatiku lalu mengacak rambutku. "Syukurlah, kurasa Baekhyun-ku yang manis sudah kembali ke Bumi."

Aku berpura-pura kesal, melipat tangan didepan dada menunggu hingga Sehun meninggalkan pintu ruanganku dibelakangnya. Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar pergi dan bukannya berpura-pura sembunyi, melalui langkah kakinya yang menggema di sepanjang lorong, aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Menghidupkan kran air, dan menyalakan shower, melepaskan baju secepat kubisa.

Aku merangkak menuju tepian bathtub, dengan tubuh telanjang membiarkan aliran air hangat membersihkan badanku. Kemudian, seperti anak kecil kehilangan mainannya, tangisku meledak.

Aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku bahkan belum pernah merasa sekacau ini setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Pilihlah cinta dengan kebenaran yang murni. Maka yakinlah, pilihanmu takkan pernah menjatuhkanmu_." Arzeta C.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di Shadow Circle, kondisiku sudah lebih baik setelah melewati seminggu penuh bangun tengah malam dan menangis sesenggukan didalam pelukan Sehun. Luka memar dibadan Sehun juga telah pulih sepenuhnya, hidungnya sudah tidak lagi sakit, Yass!

Karena tak patah sesuai prediksi awalku. Ayah akhirnya memutuskan menyerah mengenai kasus penyerangku pada suatu pagi, karena aku bersikeras tak ingin memperpanjangnya dengan alasan traumatis. Terlebih lagi Detektif Jongdae masih belum menemukan bukti sama sekali (Terima kasih pada Jongin).

Sehun sudah tidak bertarung selama ini juga, dia memutuskan untuk menjaga kondisi emosionalku dan para sponsornya memaklumi mengingat dirinya juga sedang dalam tahap pemulihan. Meski sesungguhnya alasan Sehun adalah persiapan ujian akhir tahun seniornya di Columbia, dibalik segala dunia kekerasan yang dia geluti Sehun tetaplah 'pemuda baik-baik dari keluarga Oh peraih nilai tertinggi Columbia'. Kakakku itu tak mau tahun terakhirnya di Universitas berantakan hanya karena bertarung, dan aku sangat menyetujui keputusan bijaknya.

Aku sendiri menghabiskan waktu 2 minggu terakhir untuk menyusun kelasku ditahun ajaran baru, dan lebih sering hang out bersama Do Kyungsoo, sahabat baikku sejak kelas 9, yang baru saja pulang berlibur bersama keluarganya dari Bali.

Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Sehun karena tahun ini masa juniorku telah selesai, secara otomatis keistimewaanku menempati kamar di asrama pastinya tak berlaku. Mereka mendukung ideku, merasa itu paling baik. Sehun, tentu saja, terlihat sangat gembira ketika dia membantuku mengemasi barang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang terus memberengut mengingat kehadiranku ditempat mereka akan memberikan kekurangan 'keleluasaan' baginya.

Namun ketika Kyungsoo mampir pagi ini untuk menumpang menuju kampus dengan membawa segala permasalahannya, segala kejengkelan Jongin berubah menjadi senyum-secerah-mentari.

"Dengar ya, aku tinggal di apartemen kalian hanya sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali 'hak-hakku' dari si penyihir itu! Dan jangan harap aku mau melepaskan bajuku dan tidur denganmu!" kata Kyungsoo keras, menudingkan satu jarinya kepada Jongin dengan mata menyipit, seakan bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu, yah, yang memang lebih sering kotor jika sudah menyangkut perempuan. Kecuali aku, pastinya.

Aku dan Sehun tertawa bersamaan, namun kekesalan Kyungsoo justru membuat Jongin semakin senang. "Hei, aku tidak mengatakan apapun tahu. Setidaknya belum." sahutnya sambil menyeringai. Membuat Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena tuduhannya pada Jongin, pada faktanya pemuda itu memang bejat. Dialah orang pertama yang mengajari Sehun 'bagaimana cara menjadi bajingan baik hati' disaat mereka masih remaja. Jongin pertama kali meniduri gadis ketika berumur 15 tahun, mulai minum bahkan sejak setahun sebelumnya. Aku bersyukur dua hal kelebihan mereka adalah, tidak merokok dan mengkonsumsi narkoba. Kata Jongin "Bahkan bajingan sekalipun harus bisa menjaga tubuhnya." kalimat itu selalu membuatku tersenyum setiap kali melintas di kepalaku.

Dan setelah mendengar ceramah singkat Kyungsoo mengenai betapa bejatnya kelakuan Jongin selama hampir setengah jam, akhirnya kami bisa pergi juga ke apartemen Sehun.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin merubah topik tentang pertandingan terakhir Sehun, yang membuat Kyungsoo melotot padaku dan memarahiku sepanjang perjalanan karena ikut terlibat didalam acara itu. Dia menuduhku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, lalu Sehun membelaku, dan argumentasi hebat pun terjadi.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Pagiku kali ini 'sangat indah' karenamu." sindirku kesal, memberikannya tatapan mematikan dari bangku penumpang belakang.

Jongin yang sedang mengemudi menatapku melalui kaca spion, dan nyengir lebar. "Sama-sama Tuan Putri. Anggap saja ini balasan atas tendanganmu waktu itu, jadi kurasa sekarang kita impas."

"Tunggu dulu? Kau menendang Jongin?" Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pertengkarannya dengan Sehun. Bagus.

"Ya!" jawabku ketus, mulai merasa terganggu.

Tapi alih-alih mendapat teguran lagi, aku malah mendengar suara tawa kencang Kyungsoo menggema. "Ya Tuhan, andai saja aku disana. Pasti menyenangkan melihat seorang Kim Jongin jatuh terjengkang karena tendangan seorang gadis!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan di udara, membuat kejengkelan Sehun pada Kyungsoo hilang diganti tawa.

Meskipun aku merasa malu, namun itu cukup karena melihat Jongin tampak kesal setengah mati dibalik stir kemudi. "Ya! Itu karena dia menggunakan jurus Taekwondo-nya, dan aku tak bisa memukul perempuan tahu!" pemuda itu tampak membela diri.

"Sayang sekali, harusnya aku disana untuk merekam segalanya." Kyungsoo mengerlingkan satu matanya padaku dengan ceria. Tampaknya berita aku menghajar Kim Jongin telah membawa dampak positif bagi sahabatku, karena dia berubah menjadi lebih gembira hingga akhir perjalanan. Jongin sendiri cukup pintar untuk tak membahas masalah di Shadow Circle lagi mengingat betapa bencinya Kyungsoo pada tempat itu.

Secara keseluruhan pemikiranku dan Kyungsoo nyaris sama, meski sikap kami berbeda. Itulah sebabnya kami bisa saling mengisi, dia adalah kontradiksiku yang berjalan, mampu mengemukakan segala pemikiranku disaat aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkannya.

Mobil berdecit keras ketika Jongin mengerem, " _Ladies, welcome to our new kingdom_." ujarnya menoleh pada kami seraya tersenyum.

Audi A4 kami berhenti disebuah townhouse mungil bergaya modern minimalis, yang terletak dijalur utama pintu masuk kampus. Kami bergegas turun dan mulai mengambil barang dari bagasi. Bawaanku lebih sedikit dari Kyungsoo, sementara dia membawa 3 koper besar dan kuduga lebih berisi baju serta aksesoris ketimbang buku. Barangku cuma terdiri dari 1 ransel kecil dan 1 koper berukuran sedang. Sedangkan para pria tak membawa apapun mengingat semua kebutuhan mereka sudah tertata rapi didalam apartemen.

Sehun membantuku membawakan koperku, sementara Kyungsoo harus berdebat lagi dengan Jongin karena pemuda itu ingin bersikap gentle dengan membantunya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah karena kelelahan juga jika harus bolak-balik mengambil barang. Aku sempat menangkap ekspresi kekaguman pada sepasang mata abu-abu Kyungsoo sekilas, ketika dia melihat Jongin dengan mudahnya bisa mengangkut dua koper sekaligus dalam satu kali jalan.

Saat kami semua masuk aku menyadari jika apartemen ini memang didesain sesuai selera Sehun. Ibu dan ayah membelikan tempat ini memang untuk keperluan kami selama berada di Universitas, aku sendiri sudah cukup sering kemari dan beberapa kali menginap disaat-saat Jongin sedang tidak menggila dan mengadakan pesta.

Secara keseluruhan desain interiornya serba modern dengan dominasi warna merah tua, krem pada aneka barangnya. Sangat sedikit benda, menambahkan kesan simpel serta kemaskulinitasan yang menunjukkan siapa penghuninya. Terdiri dari 5 kamar dimana 2 sudah ditempati, satu dapur, satu ruang tamu, ruang keluarga berisi perapian, perpustakaan tapi sudah disulap Jongin menjadi gudang pribadinya, 4 kamar mandi dalam dan 1 kamar mandi luar.

Sehun menunjukkan lantai atas tempat aku dan Kyungsoo akan tidur. Menurutnya akan lebih adil jika kami mengambil masing-masing ruangan untuk diri sendiri mengingat Sehun dan Jongin tidak pernah berbagi ranjang. Yah, aku bisa paham keenganan Sehun, meskipun persahabatan mereka seperti ikatan rantai jangkar namun kelakuan berantakan Jongin terkadang sudah diluar batas kesabaran Sehun yang rapi dan teratur.

Aku langsung terkagum-kagum pada kamar yang Sehun tunjukkan untukku. Ruangan itu sudah disulapnya menjadi persis seperti di penthouse kami. Wallpaper ungu bergambar bintang perak menutupi keseluruhan dindingnya, ranjang berkanopi berbed cover ungu tua, bahkan Sehun juga telah sengaja memilihkan semua pernak-perniknya dengan warna kesukaanku itu. Sebuah pengharum ruangan beraroma jasmine, bau favoritku telah digantungkan didekat air condition.

"Ini semua hasil kerjamu?" tanyaku tak percaya, membalikkan badan untuk menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau suka." kata Sehun terdengar malu-malu, menyandarkan punggung pada ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku depan celana jeans.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kau bercanda. Ini luar biasa, terima kasih!" aku menghambur untuk memeluknya.

Membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara 'Ew…' kecil.

"Sebaiknya aku segera 'mengklaim' kamarku dulu. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat seseorang mendesainkannya untukku." nadanya terdengar kesal. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu menghilang disebuah ruangan tepat disamping kamarku.

Diam-diam aku merasa prihatin pada Kyungsoo. Hidupnya nyaris menyerupai Cinderella setelah ibunya meninggal akibat kanker 7 tahun lalu. Dan ayahnya, Wu Yifan adalah kepala dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarga Oh, menikah lagi dengan model terkenal asal Rusia, Hwang Zitao. Sebetulnya ibu tiri Kyungsoo berkpribadian baik, hanya saja sifat mereka sama-sama keras sehingga bentrokan dan pertengkaran tak bisa dihindari. Apalagi setelah adik tiri Kyungsoo, Sohyun, lahir. Kyungsoo merasa seperti dianaktirikan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sejak itu karakter Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pemarah, labil, dan selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang.

Untungnya otaknya cukup encer sehingga bisa membawanya masuk ke Columbia bersamaku. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo sekarang memiliki satu keuntungan karena berada disalah satu kampus _Ivy League_ sesuai keinginan ayahnya.

Aku dan Sehun baru saja akan membongkar barang ketika mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam ruangan itu menuju Sehun. "Apa kau yang mendesain kamarku?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh harap. Bukan kecemasan melainkan kegembiraan.

Merasa penasaran, aku segera menuju kamar Kyungsoo, seluruhnya telah didesain serba hijau dengan sebuah lukisan cat mural 2D pemandangan pegununang disalah satu sisi dindingnya. Meski tak seluas kamarku tapi tempat ini terasa nyaman dan begitu sarat akan seni. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyaku pada Sehun. Menunjuk kamar Kyungsoo.

Mengacak rambut, Sehun menjawab. "Sayangnya itu bukan aku."

Dan dengan segera kami mengetahui jawabannya. Aku menatap Kyungsoo yang dia balas dalam gaya menantang. Mendesah panjang, aku berkata. "Setidaknya, ucapkanlah terima kasih padanya."

Kyungsoo tampak bimbang sesaat, dia mengangguk setuju lalu menuruni anak tangga marmer onyx krem menuju lantai bawah. Dari atas tempatku aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka diikuti suara Kyungsoo, terasa damai beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kebisingan kembali terjadi. Kyungsoo berteriak pada Jongin, membanting pintu kamarnya lalu terdengar kekeh tawa pemuda itu. Saat sahabatku naik kembali dan bertemu kami, dia hanya memandang tajam mataku sambil berkata. "Memangnya kenapa? Lukisannya jelek tahu!" setelah itu Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya sekeras dia bisa.

Menghela nafas, Sehun berkata. "Sepertinya hidup kita bakal ramai disini."

Aku tertawa diikuti anggukan setuju. "Yang jelas, kau harus membeli banyak cadangan daun pintu."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

hi^^ khusus buat _wandapcy614_ ini udah aku panjangin chapternya sampai 3k words hihi. happy reading guys^^ thankuuuu yg udah read, follow/fav laffuuuu


	4. Sang Aktor & Rajawali Hitam

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ada perbedaan dari CINTA BENAR dan BUTA. Benar, bisa melihat tentang sebuah kebenaran, tetap membuatmu berpikir logis dalam menentukan. BUTA, sama artinya dengan kau sudah tahu tidak menemukan kebenaran didalam CINTA itu, tapi tetap memaksakannya_." Arzeta

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Sehun melewatkan pagi dalam damai sejahtera, bila melihat adegan orang saling melempar roti bisa dikatakan demikian. Sehun pada akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan menyuruh para sahabat kami untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Tepat pukul 08.00 pagi segala kekacauan berhasil dibereskan, aku turun dari kamarku dengan celana jeans pensil hitam, boots senada, serta atasan sweater kerah 'V' lengan panjang berwarna ungu muda. Sementara Kyungsoo lagi- lagi mendapat komentar sinis dari Jongin akibat rok mini hitam dan atasan kaus lengan pendek hitam begitu ketat sehingga seakan menumpahkan payudaranya yang memang berukuran diatas rata-rata tinggi tubuhnya.

Sebelum adu mulut sempat terjadi aku langsung menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil, namun sempat mendengar komentar Jongin tentang niatnya mengambil sepeda motornya dikampus sehingga tak harus berurusan dengan sahabatku setiap harinya. Pada akhirnya kami berkendara dalam diam. Sehun menurunkan kami di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial, karena para pria berada di Fakultas Bisnis. Syukurlah, setidaknya untuk sekali ini akan ada ketenangan.

Kyungsoo mensejajari langkahku sambil terus mengomelkan kelakuan buruk Jongin, membuatku pada akhirnya terbakar oleh emosi dan kejengkelan. Kyungsoo terkejut ketika aku berhenti mendadak, berbalik menghadapnya kemudian menyemburnya.

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo! Berhentilah mengomel karena sekarang kau sama mengesalkannya dengan Jongin. Dan kenapa tidak kau cium saja sih dia, sehingga masalah kalian berakhir!"

Aku berbalik menyebrangi lapangan berumput, menaiki undakan tangga dan berjalan sangat cepat dalam kemarahan meluap menuju ruang administrasi untuk mengurus jadwal mata kuliahku yang baru. Aku bertemu Kyungsoo lagi sesudahnya, raut mukanya penuh sesal dan dia berjanji takkan bertingkah menjengkelkan lagi. Meskipun masih sebal tapi rasanya sulit bagiku untuk marah pada si barbie pirang ini.

"Jadi, apa jadwal pertamamu!" tanyanya bersemangat.

Mengernyitkan dahi, aku membuka modul mata kuliahku. "Jurnalis lanjutan I."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan semangat berlebihan alanya "Bagus! Kita sekelas!"

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas auditorium lantai II, tempat kelas akan di laksanakan. Kami sengaja mengambil tempat bagian depan karena aku dan Kyungsoo adalah anggota fans club Profesor Marion Cottherland. Wanita cantik berumur separuh abad itu adalah seorang feminis sejati dan kedua bukunya masuk dalam nominasi nobel selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, salah satunya akan segera difilmkan tahun depan dengan Hillary Swank sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Aku baru saja meletakkan tas di atas mejaku ketika bunyi bel tanda mata kuliah 3 SKS ini dimulai, tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik, berambut merah lurus berpotongan bob seleher masuk kedalam kelas. Diikuti seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang membawakan tas kulit dan beberapa buku Profesor Marion. Kutebak dia pasti si asisten baru yang sudah didengungkan sejak sebelum kelas dimulai.

Profesor Marion mulai berbicara pada kami dengan suara yang lebih cocok menjadi pemenang ajang pencarian bakat menyanyi tingkat nasional, dia mengangkat topik tentang berita teraktual selama musim panas. Sementara asistennya sedang menyiapkan modul kuliah dimeja sisi kanan ruangan, diam-diam aku merasa tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

Rasanya aneh, aku merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu.

Aku mencoba memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tubuhnya tampak atletis dan cukup berotot, kemeja lengan pendek berkerah merah tuanya memang sedikit kebesaran tapi tetap saja tak mampu menutupi lekuk badannya yang kuduga terbentuk akibat olahraga fisik dan bukan sekedar ke gym setiap akhir pekan.

Rambut coklatnya lurus, berpotongan pendek, tampak rapi meski tidak disisir keatas seperti penggambaran manusia kutu buku pada umumnya. Aku bisa menemukan sisa warna gelap diarea hidung rajawalinya, kemungkinan besar itu bekas luka. Aku juga melihat hal sama terdapat disekitar kelopak matanya yang panjang dan lentik, lebih cocok menjadi milik perempuan daripada seorang laki-laki. Hmm, sepertinya si asisten habis mengalami kecelakaan parah selama liburan musim panas ini.

Secara keseluruhan sebetulnya dia tampan, hanya saja, aku bisa merasakan suatu hal lain darinya. Seperti mencoba terlihat seperti apa yang diinginkan orang lain, aku langsung tahu karena aku sendiri seperti itu. Pemuda itu kini berbalik menghadap kami, dia mendongak sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, badannya disandarkan pada meja panjang berisi segala keperluan milik Profesor. Saat itulah tatapan kami bertemu, saling terkunci, dan didetik itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sepasang iris karamel hangat dan indah.

Demi Tuhan! Itu Park Chanyeol!

Aku harus berusaha keras agar tidak melonjak dari atas bangkuku. Sepertinya Chanyeol langsung tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui identitasnya, karena dia memberiku seulas senyum berlesung pipi khasnya yang selalu bisa membuatku membeku.

Isi perutku seakan dipeluntir, jantungku berderap cepat didalam rongganya, tanganku mulai basah oleh keringat. Sial!

Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan, sekeras mungkin memfokuskan diri pada hal lain selain dirinya. Namun, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya menusuk hingga menembus kepalaku.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa Chanyeol ada di Columbia? Tentu saja, dia pasti mahasiswa tapi? Menjadi Asisten seorang Dosen?_

"Karena itu hari ini saya dengan sengaja membawa Mr. Park Chanyeol, salah satu mahasiswa terbaik peraih peringkat tertinggi di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial untuk membantu kalian pada mata kuliah saya."

Fakta yang disampaikan Profesor Marion barusan sangat mengejutkanku. Aku terperangah menatap Dosen kurus separuh abad itu dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, terseyum menggoda, dan aku dapat merasakan reaksi menggelikan sekaligus menyebalkan dari para mahasiswi padanya. Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mata, sayang sekali lagi, Chanyeol tampaknya menangkap ekspresiku, karena dia melihat lurus kepadaku dengan ekspresi puas.

"Asisten saya akan membagi kalian kedalam beberapa kelompok, yang nantinya akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari saya dari awal mata kuliah hingga akhir semester nanti. Ketua kelompok ditentukan oleh masing-masing anggota, dan Mr. Park akan menjadi pembimbing resmi kalian mewakilkan saya." tukas Profesor Marion diikuti derak kagum beberapa mahasiswi.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya padaku untuk berbisik cepat. "Kuharap kita bisa sekelompok. Lagipula siapa sih yang tak mau dibimbing As-Dos seseksi itu!"

Aku tak bisa menanggapi Kyungsoo, rasa asam dilambungku sudah meningkat menjadi kadar siap meledak.

Kulihat Chanyeol mengambil selembar kertas dari atas meja, memegang mic dengan tangannya yang kosong, dia mulai memanggil satu persatu nama. Sepertinya pengelompokkan disesuaikan dengan nomor induk pokok, itu artinya besar kemungkinan aku dan Kyungsoo dijadikan satu tim.

"Kelompok tujuh Patrickson Davies, Sienna Calbout, Jemima Hares, Dean O'Cormack, Do Kyungsoo, Lilian Nolsen, dan terakhir…"

Kyungsoo berdiri disampingku. "Kuharap itu kau."

"Oh Baekhyun." kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar riang berlebihan.

"Dan ternyata itu memang kau…" Kyungsoo seakan melompat diatas kursinya

"Harap semua berkumpul menjadi satu dengan kelompok masing-masing dan segera pilih Ketua kalian untuk menghadapku." ujar Chanyeol, yang kemudian menurunkan mic, dan membalikkan badan menuju tempat dimana Profesor Marion duduk.

Dengan lemah aku mengikuti tarikan Kyungsoo menuju kursi Patrickson Davies si Ketua tim basket kampus, dia dan anggota lain sudah menata bangku menjadi lingkaran. Kami bertujuh duduk dan mulai melakukan penentuan kapten tim yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun. Menurutku, harus diakui dia yang paling pintar dan rajin diantara kita." celetuk Patrick.

"Tidak!" jawabku refleks seraya melotot pada pemuda botak bertubuh bongsor itu. Menyadari kekerasan dalam nada suaraku, aku buru-buru meralatnya, "Maksudku, kalau kalian hanya akan menjadikanku komputer gratisan maka jawabannya tidak. Terima kasih."

Seluruh anggota lain tertawa bahkan termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Yang benar saja, tentu saja tidak begitu Baekhyun. Kami memilihmu karena sudah pernah melihat kesuksesanmu dalam memimpin beberapa kelompok tahun lalu di kelas Ilmu Politik dan Komunikasi dasar. Selain itu, nilaimu lebih tinggi dari kami." tukas si pirang madu keriting sebahu, Sienna.

Semua orang langsung bergumam mengiyakan. Diikuti suara bersemangat Patrick. "Kalau begitu semua setuju Baekhyun Ketuanya!" suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh anggota kelompokku menyebabkan semua mata tertuju pada kami, itulah akhir dari vonisnya.

Didepan ruang kelas, aku melihat Chanyeol menatapku dalam senyum puas penuh perhitungan. Membuatku mengeram kesal.

Ketujuh ketua kelompok dikumpulkan Chanyeol didalam kantor kecil didekat kelas Auditorium II. Chanyeol memberikan kami dua lembar kertas berisi tugas pertama kami, dimana kami harus membuat liputan feature tentang berita bertemakan politik. Semua orang terlihat fokus pada penjelasannya kecuali aku, aku bahkan menolak memandangnya selama dia menjelaskan. Dan itu jugalah alasannya tak mau melepaskanku setelah penjelasannya usai dan semua temanku dibebaskan pergi.

"Miss. Oh, kuharap kau tetap di tempat." katanya dengan nada dingin.

Tak ada satupun temanku yang memprotes tindakannya, mereka malah memandangku dalam tatapan iba. Seakan mereka sudah tahu sejak tadi jika aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Pintu ditutup oleh oleh terakhir yang menjadi Ketua tim lima. Setelah hanya berdua rasanya semua kemarahanku mengalahkan semua rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi bergelut didalam kepalaku. Tentangnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Mr. Park?!" kataku ketus, menyipitkan mata.

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakannya diatas meja, mengacak rambutnya yang sepertinya sejak tadi terasa risih karena terlalu rapi. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dia berdiri dengan gaya ponggah khasnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Oh Baekhyun, apa masalahmu sehingga tampak begitu meremehkanku?" nadanya terasa sangat dingin, menusukku.

Awalnya aku ingin bersikap acuh padanya, tapi menjadi sulit karena satu sisi egoku seperti terluka. "Yang benar saja.

Aku tak butuh ceramah dari aktor lihai seperti dirimu!" tukasku pedas.

Berjalan melewatinya, namun saat sudah mencapai pintu Chanyeol dalam satu gerakan cepat menahan lenganku menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara tangannya yang lain mengunci pintunya. Mataku terbelalak kearahnya. "Jadi kau mau bermain-main denganku Tuan Asisten." sindirku marah.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu." ada ancaman pada nada bicaranya.

Kusentak lenganku sekali hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tak berkedip. "Pagi menjadi pria baik-baik, murid teladan, bahkan seorang Asisten Dosen. Tapi malamnya seorang petarung jalanan. Apa itu namanya bukan aktor?"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah menunggu reaksinya, dan cukup kecewa karena raut wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku aktor?" sebuah seringai jahat muncul diwajahnya, saat ini menurutku tak lagi tampan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kudengar dia juga seorang mahasiswa teladan senior di Columbia, tapi ketika malam berubah menjadi binatang buas…"

Aku menutup mata berusaha menahan amarah, tapi tampaknya gagal karena tawa mengejek dari mulutnya. Mengatur nafas, aku berusaha menjaga agar emosiku tidak meledak. "Pertama, dia berbeda denganmu, dia bertarung tanpa keinginan untuk membunuh. Dan maaf saja jika dia nyaris menghabisimu malam itu karena dia berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan binatang liar terlebih dulu. Kedua, apa kau pernah tahu nama marganya?"

Chanyeol mencibir. "Apa pentingnya aku tahu marga musuhku."

Itu benar, Sehun takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun tahu jati diri aslinya karena demi menjaga reputasi keluarga.

"Seharusnya kau mencari tahu dulu. Karena dia Kakakku!" Mimik wajah Chanyeol seperti orang habis disambar petir. "Ap…"

"Ya, dia Kakakku. Oh Sehun. Anak dari pasangan baik hati yang menemukanku dalam keadaan sekarat dimalam kau meninggalkanku. Sebaiknya, lain kali sebelum membuat tuduhan pastikan dulu kebenarannya. Selamat siang Mr. Park."

Aku menabrak bahu Chanyeol untuk membuka kunci pintunya. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya aku terus berlari melintasi lorong meninggalkan Fakultas menuju kemanapun tempat dimana aku bisa menangis sekerasnya tanpa harus dilihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _I don't wanna be the Queen in your Hell. Because I will make you to be an Angel in my Heaven_." Arzeta C.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hatiku sangat buruk sepanjang sisa hari. Aku melewati dua kelas berikutnya yaitu Sejarah dan Budaya dunia dalam keadaan setengah hati. Ketika kelompok tugas Jurnalistikku berkumpul saat makan siang, aku lebih banyak diam dan hanya sesekali mengutarakan pendapat yang dirasa penting. Barulah menjelang pulang, senyumku mulai kembali karena melihat pertengkaran antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin (lagi) karena kami menemukan pemuda itu sedang melahap wajah gadis pirang yang dikenali sebagai Anggota Senat Fakultas Hukum.

Sehun baru datang setelah perdebatan mereka usai, merangkulku dari belakang dan memberikan ciuman didahi. Membuat para penggemarnya bisa membunuhku jika saja nama belakangku tidak sama dengannya.

"Jadi, ada cerita apa hari ini?" tanyanya ramah padaku, duduk dibangku penumpang disamping Jongin yang menyetir.

Aku sudah akan angkat bicara ketika Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan kereta Shinkansen menyahutinya. "Adikmu terpilih menjadi Ketua tim Jurnalis kali ini!"

"Wah hebat!" seru Jongin dibuat-buat, membuatku kembali merengut.

Sehun menoleh padaku dan tersenyum tulus. "Selamat ya." yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Oh, dan kami punya Asisten Dosen baru yang sangat seksi!"

Kalimat Kyungsoo kali ini membuatku ingin muntah, reaksi serupa jika dialami kedua pria didepan kami.

"Benarkah?" Jongin menyangsikan.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap adu mulut lagi dengannya sampai aku menjawab. "Tidak!"

Kyungsoo melirik kesal padaku. Dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Kenapa? Memang begitu kenyataannya. Dia lebih mirip Jongin versi baju rapi dan kacamata kalau kalian mau tahu pendapatku."

Sehun terbahak, Kyungsoo memprotes, dan Jongin mengerang. Detik itu juga aku tersadar pada pernyataanku sendiri. Chanyeol dan Jongin memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Kecuali fakta kemungkinan Chanyeol bisa jadi tak sebrengsek Jongin.

"Hei, jangan mengujiku." ancam Jongin tapi tak sungguh- sungguh.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, menyandarkan punggung kemudian memandang keluar jendela. "Terserah saja." ujarku ketus.

" _Sunshine_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tak usah pedulikan dia. Baekhyun sudah jadi uring-uringan begini sejak terpilih jadi ketua." komentar Kyungsoo sinis.

Ponsel Jongin berdering tepat ketika Sehun akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "Sialan aku sedang nyetir tahu! Ada apa memangnya?" bentak Jongin kasar.

Aku melirik Kyungsoo yang mengerucutkan bibir tanda tak suka.

"Apa?! Malam ini?!" Jongin menjawab kaget, menurut prediksiku siapapun penelponnya pasti berhubungan dengan Shadow Circle.

Aku melirik Sehun dari kaca spion, berharap panggilan itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Sebab entah sejak kapan Jongin sudah menjadi MC sekaligus manajer tak tertulisnya.

"Ok, baiklah aku mengerti. Sudah dulu ya." Jongin mematikan telponnya dengan kasar kemudian berbicara lantang pada kami semua. "Ada panggilan untukku malam ini. Tak perlu khawatir Baekhyun mereka hanya butuh MC." tambahnya cepat-cepat melihat ekspresi kekhawatiranku.

"Memangnya siapa yang bertarung?" tanya Sehun terdengar bersemangat.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dari balik kemudi. "Coba tebak. Mantan calon juara _The Black Hawk_ dengan pendatang baru dari Atlanta…"

Kurasa, jantungku berhenti berdegup detik itu juga.

Aku berhasil memenangkan perdebatan yang rasanya setahun dari Sehun, setelah Kyungsoo dengan baik hati menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut. Sehun tampak cemas tapi akhirnya menyerah pada kekeras kepalaanku. Sementara itu Jongin terlihat kesal karena keputusan sahabatku, tapi dia sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat.

Dalam hati aku tahu jika Jongin lebih mencemaskan keselamatan Kyungsoo daripada menganggapnya sebagai gangguan. Diam-diam aku merasa jika sesuatu telah tumbuh diantara mereka lebih dari sekedar rasa tidak suka, yang anehnya tidak disadari keduanya.

Aku dan Kyungsoo berdandan bersama untuk malam ini cukup cepat. Aku memutuskan memakai tanktop putih dipadu kardigan hitam lengan panjang, dan celana pensil coklat serta boots warna senada. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit konservatif dengan u-can-see kuning, jaket kulit coklat, serta celana cowboy hitam dan sepatu boots putih.

Rambutku kali ini kukuncir kuda keatas, sementara Kyungsoo lebih memilih menggerai rambut pirang madu bergelombang sebahunya seperti biasa.

Saat kami turun aku bisa melihat dagu para pria seakan jatuh ke lantai. Aku bisa paham jika Jongin terpesona pada Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun. Well, dia kan kakakku meskipun secara teknis kami tidak sedarah.

Aku melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa bangganya karena berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin sampai tak berkata-kata.

Kemudian kami semua masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan cara berkendara Jongin rasanya tak mustahil jika kami hanya menempuh jarak kurang dari 10 menit untuk tiba di Shadow Circle.

"Well, kau pasti beruntung punya Ayah seorang deputi keamanan ya?" sindir Kyungsoo ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin terdengar lelah.

"Tentu saja, tak masalah siapa yang kau tabrak pastinya bakal dibereskan dalam satu kali jentikan jari!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah mulai meluncurkan kata-kata pedasnya tapi kali ini Sehun yang meledak. Membuat keduanya terdiam hingga kami tiba ditempat.

Kyungsoo turun terlebih dulu sambil membanting pintu, aku berharap tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau mengajaknya ribut malam ini. Aku dan Kyungsoo keluar bersamaan dengan Sehun dibelakang kami. Kami berempat melalui jalur belakang gudang dimana sudah disesaki oleh puluhan mobil dan motor balap modifikasi terparkir. Kerumunan massa berjalan bersama kami tanpa bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari sosok Sehun.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tampak jengah, namun mengingat dia adalah satu dari sangat sedikit orang yang mengetahui 'hobi rahasia' Sehun, maka dengan cepat Kyungsoo bisa belajar menguasai keadaan. Gadis itu bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak ada pada diriku ketika pertama kali menyusuri lorong menuju bawah tanah. Kekaguman. Aku selalu tahu Kyungsoo sebetulnya juga memiliki sisiliar, sama sepertiku, tapi selalu dia kubur. Hingga malam ini, kupikir karakter lain Kyungsoo bakalmeledak.

Saat tiba di basement suasananya tidak sesesak kemarin, tapi tetap saja asap rokok dan bau bir mengangguku. Aku tidak terkejut lagi saat Kyungsoo terlihat mulai menikmati suasana, meskipun sesekali wajahnya mengkerut saat melihat pasangan saling beradu mulut dalam kondisi nyaris telanjang disetiap sudut. Kyungsoo berbisik padaku dan menyampaikan fakta bahwa beberapa dari mereka adalah anak senior di Fakultas yang langsung di amini oleh Sehun.

Rupanya, bukan hanya Sehun atau Chanyeol saja pandai bersandiwara.

"Apakah si 'Rajawali hitam,' yang disebut-sebut oleh semua orang ini adalah lawan Sehun terakhir kali?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai sadar. Yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Memangnya apa hebatnya?"

"Sebab dia adalah satu-satunya lawan yang berhasil membuat Sehun 'Sang Raja' babak belur sepanjang sejarah Sehun bertarung ditempat ini. Itu sebabnya orang-orang memberikannya penghormatan meskipun dia tak menang." sahut Jongin, memutar bola mata.

Kyungsoo siap menyindir Jongin lagi tapi sayangnya dia sudah berhenti untuk menyalami seorang pemuda tampan.

Berambut pirang terang dengan kedua mata hazel dalam busana santai, mereka terlibat pembicaraan cukup seru hingga kami datang. Setelah dia menyapa Sehun barulah aku dan Kyungsoo mengenali sosoknya dan menjadi terperangah.

Athan Croswell, anak dari pasangan pengacara ternama yang biasa mengurus kasus para pejabat hingga masalah kawin cerai para publik figur, senior kami di St. Petterson (sekolah elite tempat kami belajar selama 12 tahun lamanya) sekaligus teman sekelas Sehun dan Jongin. Selama ini kami menganggapnya sebagai pria pendiam tipikal anak rumahan. Jadi ketika Sehun membisikiku jika Athan adalah seorang sponsor di dunia bayangan aku dan Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menelan ludah.

"Do, lama tak jumpa. Sungguh kau terlihat seksi." suara Athan ternyata bisa begitu menggoda. Kurasa sebentar lagi dagu sahabatku akan jatuh ketanah. Ketika tatapannya teralih padaku, aku bisa melihat rona merah pada kedua pipinya, tapi itu kukira karena dia mabuk. "Oh Baekhyun. Waktu itu kukira hanya bayangan, tak kusangka gadis sebaik kau mau berada disini." ujarnya sarkatis.

Sehun tampak tak suka, dan Jongin menjadi salah tingkah, tapi aku dengan santainya menjawab. "Yah, sang raja kakakku, dan dia membutuhkanku. Berteman dengan kegelapan bukan berani menjadi gelap kan. Bukankah manusia itu dua sisi."

Aku rasa mereka bertiga bisa menjatuhkan kepala ke lantai karena ucapanku. Tapi Athan tertawa, berkata pada Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Sebaiknya jaga adikmu yang cantik ini. Aku takut serigala bisa mencabik domba lugu." setelah berkata demikian dia berjalan dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan.

"Kurasa malam ini si 'Black Hawk' bakal menang." suara Jongin memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Sehun berputar menatap sahabatnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kudengar dari Athan jika lawannya si dungu Martinez." jawab Jongin, wajahnya tampak menghina.

Saat aku dan Kyungsoo saling melemparkan tatapan bingung Sehun buru-buru menjelaskan. "Hanya tubuh dan ototnya saja yang besar tapi otaknya kosong. Tahun lalu Jongin pernah menghajarnya K.O hanya dalam 7 pukulan."

Kyungsoo melotot pada Jongin. "Kau pernah bertarung? Dan menang?"

"Hei, kenapa harus sekaget itu sih." Jongin tampak tersinggung.

"Oh, tidak, guys jangan mulai lagi." kataku capek melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ah lihat! Itu 'Black Hawk'." pekikan seorang gadis berambut merah dalam balutan busana nyaris tanpa busana disampingku segera mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Dari arah pintu masuk sosok familiar Chanyeol muncul, bersama dua orang pemuda yang kutebak adalah rekannya. Chanyeol segera mendapat sambutan yang sama persis selalu diberikan pada Sehun, meski tak semeriah Sehun tentu saja.

Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak melihat kami, sebab Kyungsoo masih belum tahu jika asisten dosennya adalah seorang petarung jalanan. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Tapi tampaknya percuma, pemuda itu sudah berjalan menuju arah kami sekarang. Membuat Kyungsoo disebelahku memekik terkejut. Ketika Chanyeol sudah berada cukup dekat dengan kami untuk mendengar, Kyungsoo berkata.

"Ya Tuhan! Mr. Park!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian berada diasrama atau manapun untuk mengerjakan tugas dariku?"

 _Sial!_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun. "Tugas?" itu suara Jongin.

"Jadi Anda seorang…" kalimat Kyungsoo tertahan diujung lidahnya, kemudian dia menoleh padaku, memberiku tatapan seperti aku seorang pelaku kriminal. Hal serupa juga dilakukan para pria padaku. "Baek, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah tahu! dan kutebak mereka juga belum tahu." menuding Sehun dan Jongin.

Menyebalkan! Aku terjebak, namun menjawab saja tak bisa. Kerongkonganku terlalu terasa kering saat ini!

"Jangan salahkan dia." potong Chanyeol. Mendekat lebih kepada Sehun. "Asisten Dosen dan mahasiswa hanya kegiatan sampinganku. Pekerjaanku sesungguhnya ya saat ini jadi tak usah terlalu dilebih-lebihkan." Chanyeol terdengar begitu santai. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang membantuku.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Chanyeol berjalan melewati kami menuju belakang ring untuk mulai bersiap.

"Jadi dia asisten dosenmu?" itu Sehun. Nadanya begitu dingin.

"Mm, sebaiknya aku juga bersiap-siap." Jongin beranjak pergi, berusaha menghindari situasi aneh ini.

Mengerahkan keberanian aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Asisten dosen lebih tepatnya. Sudahlah Sehun, bukan masalah besar."

"Tentu saja itu masalah!" Sehun tampak meledak, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. "Dia tahu sekarang kalau kau keluargaku, dan dia menjadi asisten dosenmu? Menurutmu apalagi jika dia tak ingin balas dendam atas kekalahannya. Katakan padaku apa dia menggangumu?!" Sehun mencengkram satu lenganku cukup keras. Membuat mengernyit.

"Tidak Sehun. Dia tak mengangguku!" kataku tegas, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Oh ya, jadi kenapa setelah pertemuanmu dengannya tadi siang sikapmu berubah menjadi uring-uringan?" desak Kyungsoo tak pada tempatnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!" Sehun tampak semakin marah. Aku berbalik kepada Kyungsoo, membentaknya. "Trims karena sudah membantu."

"Katakan padaku Baekhyun apakah dia…" "Tidak Sehun!" potongku tegas.

Suasana disekitar kami hening, aku bahkan tak perlu melirik untuk tahu jika semua orang sedang menguping pembicaraan kami. Sehun terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah, matanya mendelik, dan dia sedang menggigit bibir, ciri khas setiap kali dia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Suara peluitlah yang sudah memecah keheningan, kami semua menoleh bersamaan kearah podium dimana hanya tinggal beberapa langkah didepanku. Jongin sudah berada disamping ring, dengan mic disatu tangan, wajahnya berseri-seri ketika menyampaikan basa-basi pembuka.

"Aku kesini tidak untuk bertengkar!" geramku, bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun. Aku sengaja menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan kejengkelanku padanya, dan tanpa bicara lagi aku berjalan ke tempat Jongin berada.

"Dan marilah kita sambut, juara bertahan kita. Pemuda gigih yang akan terus berusaha merebut gelar sang raja, Park 'Black Hawk' Chanyeol!"

Tepuk tangan keras, siulan, diikuti riuh rendah memenuhi basement. Lampu menyorot sosok berotot Chanyeol yang sudah melepas bajunya dan hanya memekai celana katun pendek hitam. Sebuah tato baru dibahu kanannya membuat rasa penasaranku muncul, dari sini aku kurang jelas tapi kuyakin itu gambar burung juga. Kurasa Chanyeol baru membuatnya mengingat pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sehun, tato itu belum ada.

"Dari sudut penantang, mari kita sambut 17 kali juara, 7 kali gagal, 4 kali imbang. A.J. MARTINEZ!"

Sosok dempal, penuh otot, dengan wajah penuh luka dan kepala nyaris botak naik ke atas ring. Ekspresinya seperti anjing hutan kelaparan. Menarik nafas panjang seraya berdoa dalam hati, semoga hidung Chanyeol tidak patah malam ini.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

ohya aku pengen ingetin lagi. jadi ceritanya cast mereka disini tetep ada darah koreanya makanya aku make nama korea mereka. dan demi kelancaran cerita, beberapa cast ga aku ubah namanya, karena sekali lagi mereka bukan di korea (ngertikan? nggga ya?-_-). intinya anggap aja main cast disini keturunan korea-amerika yang tinggal di amrik wqwq

thankuuuu yg udah read, follow/fav dan berhubung hari ini aku up 2 chapter, ditunggu reviewnya hihi


	5. Phoenix

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _I know you will be the great man. That's why I choose you_." Arzeta

 **.**

 **.**

Martinez mengambil posisi bertahan ketika Chanyeol mulai menyerang. Meninju dadanya, menendang kakinya hingga pria itu terjatuh. Mengeram marah, Martinez bangkit berdiri seperti sedang bersalto. Tanpa ancang-ancang dia langsung melayangkan serentetan serangan secara bertubi- tubi, namun dalam satu gerakan yang luar biasa cepat Chanyeol berhasil menghindari semuanya.

"Ini akan jadi kemenangan telak!" bisik Jongin, yang menurutku lebih kepada Kyungsoo disamping kiriku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada Kyungsoo terdengar getir. Membuatku menoleh padanya. Wajah nya sepucat seperti saat dia sedang mabuk laut.

Sehun yang berdiri disisi kananku dalam posisi bersedekap berkata. "Jangan melihat dari tubuh besarnya, Martinez itu tak punya gaya. Tapi harus ku akui pemuda itu tampak berubah drastis dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia mempelajari karate."

Aku dan Kyungsoo memutar leher kepadanya. "Benarkah, pantas saja gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dan tak terbaca." kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyungsoo masih tampak takjub pada kemampuan analisa Sehun. Yah, meskipun dia tak pernah tidak kagum pada kecerdasan Kakakku dalam menilai segala sesuatu.

"Aku yang habis dia hajar. Ingat." Sehun menunjuk bekas luka samar dipelipis kanan. Membuatku meringis karena mengingat rasa sakitnya.

"Kudengar dari Athan dia memang belajar dari ahlinya selama sisa liburan ini." sahut Jongin. Kemudian segera menambahkan ketika Kyungsoo akan melontarkan pertanyaan. "Athan adalah sponsornya si Rajawali Hitam, atau perlu kusebut asisten dosen?"

Aku tahu Jongin sengaja menggoda Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah marah. Fakta Chanyeol memiliki dua kehidupan sungguh sangat menggangguku, membuatku disadarkan pada fakta betapa aku tidak mengetahui kondisinya selama belasan tahun ini. Tapi toh itu bukan salahku, sebab dialah yang meninggalkanku lebih dulu disaat aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Bunyi sesuatu menghantam beton mengejutkanku. Martinez baru saja dihantamkan pada sisi empuk beton tepat diatasku. Dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Chanyeol. Sangat tenang. Kemudian, seulas senyum lebar tersungging diwajahnya, dan itu bukan ditujukan pada lawan yang berhasil dia hajar. Melainkan padaku!

Aku berusaha keras menahan wajahku agar tidak merona, tapi terlambat, Sehun juga sudah melihatnya. Dia mengeram.

"Well, seperti kataku. Ini sungguh sangat singkat, meski tak bisa mengalahkan catatan rekor waktu Sehun yang hanya 4 menit 3,5 tahun lalu." Jongin menepuk bahuku kemudian beranjak keatas ring.

Barulah saat itu aku tersadar jika Martinez telah tak sadarkan diri. Sukses pingsan diatas ring dalam posisi memandang tepat ketempatku. Seketika aku menjadi mual.

Ketika Jongin mengumumkan nama Chanyeol sebagai pemenangnya dan mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sesak saat melihat senyum penuh kepuasan merekah pada wajahnya. Perutku menjadi sakit sekali karena emosi.

Aku berjalan mundur dalam diam, keluar dari barisan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo. Berlari menembus kerumunan, ingin secepatnya keluar dari tempat itu. Namun aku baru tiba diujung lorong basement menuju tangga ke atas ketika sepasang tangan kuat menarik pinggangku. Aku terkesiap dan siap melayangkan tinju refleks kearah siapapun itu.

"Halo manis, apa yang dilakukan gadis secantik dan seseksi dirimu sendirian?"

Seorang pria, tampak lebih tua dari Sehun. Perpaduan antara Martinez dan Athan. Rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya dikuncir jadi satu dibelakang, bertelanjang dada hanya memakai vest berbahan jeans berwarna biru tua, celana cowboi hitamnya membuatku mengernyit. Mungkin dia merasa semacam koboi dari Texas. Dan jelas, orang ini luar biasa mabuk. Bau mulutnya membuatku ingin muntah saat ini juga.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku menendang dadanya sekali dengan sangat keras memakai sikuku, pria itu terjengkang sambil menyumpah. Aku rasa aku bisa lolos jika saja kedua rekannya tak datang dan mendorongku keras hingga ke dinding.

"Dasar pelacur!" jerit pria itu marah.

"Kurasa dia tidak tahu siapa kau Don." temannya yang memegang lengan kiriku, si kurus berambut merah tertawa terbahak. Dia juga mabuk meski tak separah pria bernama Don itu.

Aku berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya tapi gagal. Saat itulah temannya yang satu lagi, berambut pirang cepak dipenuhi jerawat pada wajahnya bergumam keras. "Brengsek! Dia ceweknya Sehun man!"

Bagus! Pikirku. Masih menggeliat-geliat ditempat, berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Sialan! Andai saja aku tetap bersama Sehun.

"Maksudmu, Sehun 'The King'?" Don cegukan, otaknya sepertinya habis kesetrum itu terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Memangnya ada Oh yang lain lagi, dasar tolol!"

Suara mengeram itu begitu familiar. Terdengar dari balik badan Don.

Sebelum Don sempat menoleh sebuah tendangan kaki menghantam keras bahunya, membuatnya ambruk seketika tanpa perlawanan. Sosok Chanyeol muncul dihadapanku, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, tak ada lagi warna karamel hangat dimatanya digantikan oleh api meliuk-liuk. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dimalam saat dia meninggalkanku begitu saja 11 tahun lalu.

Aku sadar dua orang bodoh itu masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi lenganku. Si kurus gemetar hebat bibirnya. Namun belum sempat dia kabur sebuah tonjokan keras di wajahnya membuatnya tersungkur ketanah, aku mendengar suara tulang berderak dan jerit kesakitan.

Tapi itu bukan Chanyeol, melainkan Sehun. Dan Sehun, yah, dia menjadi gunung berapi siap meledak saat ini juga.

Pria satunya sudah melepaskan tanganku dan berhasil melarikan diri, namun baru beberapa langkah ketika tubuhnya terjatuh terjengkang karena kaki Jongin. Dan dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memukuli perut si penahanku dengan kakinya.

Suasana seketika berubah ribut. Semua mata didalam basement memandang kearah kami. Beberapa bahkan tampak bersorak melihat Jongin menghajar orang lain.

Aku berusaha keras tak tampak lemah, tapi lututku tidak bisa diajak berkerjasama. Gemetar hebat, aku siap merosot dilantai ketika sepasang tangan kokoh dan hangat menopangku.

 _Itu Chanyeol_.

Masih memakai celana pendeknya. Tubuhnya penuh keringat namun aroma pinus yang menerjang penciumanku sukses membuatku semakin lemah. Aku berusaha tidak terisak tapi gagal.

"Ssst…tidak apa-apa, ini aku disini phoenix, menjagamu…" bisik Chanyeol begitu lembut penuh kehangatan. Memanggilku dengan nama kecilku yang khusus dia buat untukku.

 _Phoenix_. Ratu segala burung, yang mati namun bisa bangkit kembali, pemberi kehidupan dan harapan. Itulah katanya belasan tahun lalu. Dan Chanyeol selalu mengibaratkan dirinya sebagai seekor Rajawali. Raja para unggas bersayap, pasangan sejati Phoenix.

Aku menatap bahunya cukup lama, terkejut karena ternyata gambar burung Phoenix lah yang menjadi tato dibagian bahu kanan belakangnya, ekornya memanjang mencapai punggung, berwarna ungu kemerahan. Sangat serasi dengan rajawalinya.

 _Aku bahkan tak berani menebak apakah kedua tato itu ada hubungannya dengan kami dimasa lalu?_

Chanyeol memelukku begitu erat, membuatku begitu tenang, merasa nyaman. Rasanya seperti kembali ke saat-saat dulu. Dimana hanya ada kami berdua. Kemudian, suara pekikan Kyungsoo menyentakku kembali ke alam sadar. Sahabatku menerobos masuk diantara kerumunan, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskanku sambil mengeram, diam diam aku tersenyum padanya.

Kyungsoo memelukku erat, tangannya mengalung padaku, menangis terisak-isak dan minta maaf karena kehilangan konsentrasi sampai tak menyadari kalau aku menghilang. Hingga akhirnya aku yang harus menenangkannya dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja meski suaraku serak.

"Hentikan Do. Harusnya dia yang dihibur bukan kau." tukas Derek, jelas tampak bosan melihat drama ini.

Aku berusaha berdiri, Chanyeol mencoba membantuku namun kalah cepat dari Sehun. Dia mengangkat tubuhku kemudian menggendongku dalam pelukannya erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." kataku merasa sangat malu, wajahku terasa panas karena sekarang seluruh ruangan menatap kami serius sekaligus geli.

Sehun tidak menjawabku, wajahnya mengeras, tubuhnya tegang, setiap urat dibadannya meneriakkan kemarahan. Iris hijaunya menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus, aku sudah siap mendengarkannya meledakkan bom pada pemuda itu, tapi dugaanku meleset.

"Terima kasih." kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Suaranya mungkin terdengar dingin tapi ekspresinya menyiratkan seluruh penghormatan. "Aku berhutang padamu."

Chanyeol tampak melunak, bahunya melemas karena lega. Aku bisa merasakan aliran listrik kuat mengalir saat sepasang mata coklat karamel miliknya membalas tulus kepada Sehun, sebelumnya akhirnya ditujukan padaku. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol berkata sambil masih menatap kearahku. "Tidak usah sob, akulah yang sudah banyak berhutang."

Chanyeol mendekat hingga jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti, meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu Sehun kemudian berkata. "Kalau aku jadi kau, takkan kubiarkan orang yang kucintai pergi ke tempat 'terkutuk' seperti ini." Tersenyum lemah padaku untuk terakhir kali, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Tatapanku tertuju pada gambar tato Phoenix dan Rajawali dibahunya hingga bayangan punggungnya menghilang didalam kerumunan.

Alis Sehun mengernyit, tampak kebingungan sekilas melewati matanya. Tapi Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Dia membopongku menaiki tangga basement diikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin dibelakangnya, bisikan serta tatapan mata semua orang. Aku merasa seperti artis terkena skandal malam ini.

Sehun berjalan sangat cepat menyebrangi lapangan tandus dibelakang gudang, kalau aku tak mengenalnya dan kemampuannya dalam bergerak cepat kupikir tadi kami terbang. Tubuhku diturunkan dikursi jok belakang mobil dengan Sehun mengambil tempat disampingku. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak protes karena harus duduk didekat Jongin, dia diam seribu bahasa, urat kecemasan dimukanya sudah cukup menjawab segala pertanyaanku atas kediamannya.

Jongin sudah mulai menstater mobil ketika suaraku pecah memenuhi keheningan.

"Maafkan aku, tadinya aku bermaksud mencari udara segar saat orang-orang itu entah darimana menahanku dan…" tangisku kembali lepas, bahuku gemetar hebat dan aku merutuki kelemahanku ini.

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahku, mengangkat kepalaku lembut hingga mata kami bisa bertemu. "Apakah mereka menyakitimu sunshine, tolong jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah mereka menyentuhmu?" rahang Sehun berderak keras, jelas rasionalnya sedang menekan egonya untuk menahan monster amarah didalam dirinya.

Aku menggeleng terisak. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku berusaha melawan mereka, yah, mereka memang sempat memegang kedua tanganku dan mendorongku keras ke dinding tapi…"

Jongin memukul stir kemudinya keras sambil mengumpat, membuat Kyungsoo sampai yang sedang memandangiku dari kursinya sampai terlonjak. "Harusnya kubunuh para bajingan itu tadi!" ungkapnya benar-benar marah.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa!" potongku nyaris menjerit. "Aku melawan mereka, dan memang itulah yang sedang kulakukan hingga Chanyeollie datang menolong!"

"Chanyeollie?" tanya Sehun, kedua alisnya bertaut, matanya memincing.

Menelan ludah susah payah, aku segera menjawab. "Chanyeol, maksudku. Oh sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang jelas aku minta maaf dan tolong jangan marah padaku." jeritku frustasi pada Sehun.

Amarah Sehun menguar di udara, dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya, mengeratkan kedua lengannya dipunggungku, seperti induk beruang yang protektif pada anaknya. Sehun meminta maaf padaku berulang kali sambil mengecup dahiku.

"Anak itu benar, Chanyeol, harus kuakui dia benar. Tak semestinya kubiarkan kau ikut denganku. Ini salahku, kalau andai saja sejak awal aku tak membawamu ke tempat itu."

Sehun terdengar begitu menyalahkan diri sendiri dan aku tak tahan mendengarnya. Melepaskan diri, aku berkata. "Ini bukan salahmu. Pada awalnya memang kau yang meminta tapi kali ini resmi akibat kelemahanku sendiri. Akulah yang memaksamu untuk datang malam ini jadi tolong jangan seperti ini…"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi tetap saja! Setiap kali kau kesana selalu hal buruk terjadi. Dulu pingsan, sekarang nyaris…aku bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan dan memikirkan lanjutannnya." Sehun mencengkram kedua pundakku sangat erat hingga aku merasa sakit. "Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah meminta untuk datang ketempat ini lagi. Kumohon…"

Aku terdiam sejenak, menatap tepat ke kedua matanya dengan ekspresi menimbang. Lalu, sepenuh hati menjawab, "Tidak… Aku tak bisa berjanji."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Hiyyaaa~ _Honestly_ , _phoenix_ ngingetin aku ke Chanyeol, dan karena ini pula aku kepengen buat versi ChanBaeknya hehe. Ohya, masa lalu ChanBaek akan terungkap di chapter depan. Happy reading guys^^ makasih yang udah follow/fav, ditunggu reviewnya^^


	6. Bayangan Masa Lalu

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Didalam cahaya, pasti ada setitik kegelapan, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Didalam kegelapan pasti ada seberkas cahaya. Sebab keduanya adalah dua sisi dari koin yang sama_." Arzeta.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan seluruh tulang terasa sakit dan tubuh menekuk kesamping kanan. Ada benda kuat yang menimpa badanku, tapi setelah beberapa saat barulah aku menyadari jika itu bukan barang, melainkan tangan Sehun.

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian semalam, semuanya berulang seperti menonton film hingga bagian dimana aku dan Sehun bertengkar dari perjalanan pulang sampai tiba di apartemen. Aku menjerit dan menuding wajahnya sambil menangis, berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan beringsut dibawah selimut sambil sesenggukan. Benar-benar ratu drama sejati, seketika rasa malu menyerangku karena tingkahku murni seperti anak-anak.

Kemudian, Sehun masuk kedalam ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu, hanya memakai celana boxer hijau lumutnya, dia berbaring masuk kedalam selimutku. Tanpa berkata-kata menarikku kedalam pelukannya, dan pada akhirnya aku tertidur didalam kehangatan kulitnya.

Bersama Sehun semuanya terasa mudah dan komplit, menangis dan tertawa bersamaan. Aku tersenyum, berusaha menarik tubuhku satu per satu dari bawahnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun. Aku sudah siap meluncur melalui tepi ranjang ketika tangan Sehun menangkap lengan kananku, membuatku terkesiap.

Berbalik, aku mengalungkan leherku pada Sehun yang sudah setengah terduduk. "Pagi." kataku manja, bergelung didalam dadanya.

Debaran jantungnya terasa lebih cepat, aku heran kenapa detak milik Sehun selalu terdengar tidak normal seperti ini. Kulitnya seharum green tea, dan aku menyukai rasanya setiap kali menyentuh tubuhku.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya mencium puncak kepalaku berkali-kali.

Mengangguk, aku tersenyum, kejadian semalam membuatku betul-betul malu. "Maaf jika aku seperti anak kecil tadi malam."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku juga. Tidak seharusnya aku meneriakimu seperti itu."

"Kau hanya ingin melindungiku." jemariku bermain-main lembut diatas dada bidang berototnya, merasakan kulitnya dibawahku menegang aneh setiap kusentuh. Sekelebat bayangan Sehun seusai bercinta dengan para gadis yang pernah terpergok olehku melintas cepat didalam kepalaku. Bukannya marah malah merasa penasaran, apakah rasanya sama seperti sekarang atau lebih hebat?

Ok, rasanya otakku terbentur ke dinding bersama badanku juga semalam saat di Shadow Circle. Sekarang aku mulai memikirkan hubungan seks Sehun dengan para perempuannya. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" ada jeda pada kalimat Sehun, menarik nafas panjang dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol."

Perutku melorot dari tempatnya seketika.

 _Ini dia!_

Kurasa aku memang tak bisa menghindar lagi, cepat atau lambat Sehun akan tahu jadi tidak ada gunanya untuk menutup-nutupi. Daripada kelak dia tahu dari orang lain, kuputuskan untuk memberitahu segalanya sekarang. Toh dia kan cuma Sehun, yang selalu siap menerimaku apa adanya, dan dengan tulus menyayangiku.

Aku merasakan pelukan Sehun merenggang, sekarang dia berada dalam posisi duduk tegak, siap mendengarkanku.

Menutup mata cukup lama, bibirku gemetar saat kata per kata keluar dari mulutku.

"Park Chanyeol adalah teman, sahabat, keluarga, sekaligus pelindungku sejak masih kecil. Kami bertetangga dan hubungan kedua orang tua kami sangat baik. Ketika Ayahku meninggal dunia setiap hari Orang tuanya mengunjungi rumahku untuk memberikan dukungan moral, tak jarang materi. Chanyeollie, panggilan akrabku untuknya, sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang kucari disaat aku sedang bersedih, ingin membagi suka, dan segalanya…"

Aku berhenti sejenak, merasakan aura aneh dari Sehun menyelubungiku. Kuberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, rahangnya mengeras, eskpresinya tidak terbaca. "Teruskan." suaranya lembut, namun gejolak emosi jelas terlihat dari dirinya.

Mengangguk, aku kembali bicara. "Saat aku berumur 6 tahun, Kakak kandungku Taehyung yang lebih tua 5 tahun dariku mulai berubah," jeda lagi, aku menunggu Sehun untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun meskipun matanya digelayuti keterkejutan. Mengedikkan bahu, aku melanjutkan.

"Dia menjadi impulsif, pemarah, saat Ibu tak ada sering memukuliku lalu mengancamku agar tidak bicara dan berbohong pada Ibu kami. Aku sangat ketakutan pada waktu itu, berubah menjadi anak pendiam. Pernah suatu kali saking takutnya pada Taehyung aku membiarkan diriku kelaparan selama 2 hari karena mengurung diri didalam kamar dan tak keluar hanya agar tidak bertemu Taehyung."

Sehun mengumpat keras, membuatku terlonjak, aku terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya. Sadar hanya kemarahan dimilikinya saat ini. Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Sial! Aku benar-benar butuh minum, tenggorokanku seperti berkarat.

"Sampai suatu malam Chanyeol kecil nekad menyelinap masuk ketempatku untuk melihat kondisiku. Dia terkejut sekaligus marah melihat keadaanku, Chanyeol memelukku berjam-jam hingga aku bisa tidur setelah nyaris 48 jam hanya menangis karena ketakutan. Saat bangun sudah ada banyak sekali makanan dan cemilan diatas kasurku. Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, kesalahan. Ibu pergi dinas selama seminggu, meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri untuk menjagaku, Taehyung sedang mendaratkan tongkat bisbolnya ke kakiku ketika Chanyeol datang untuk menghajar punggungnya."

Suaraku berderak, air mata meluncur deras tanpa bisa kutanggung lagi. Bayangan pertarungan Chanyeol kecil masa lalu dengan sosok tiga kali ukuran tubuhnya dan merupakan Kakak kandungku telah meremas dadaku, ingin mengeluarkan jantungku dari rongganya.

Sehun meraihku, menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Punggung tangannya membelai lembut belakang tubuhku hingga nafasku mulai kembali teratur. "Maafkan aku, tak usah diteruskan jika…"

"Tidak!" kataku keras setengah menjerit, "Kau harus tahu." ujarku sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun mendesah panjang dan dalam, tampak berusaha mengerti.

"Chanyeol menang, meski luka-luka. Sejak saat itu selama setahun penuh Chanyeol harus terus menanggung pukulan demi aku sebab Taehyung tak berhenti meskipun ada Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi Malaikat penjagaku. Aku meminta Chanyeol bersumpah agar tak memberitahu siapapun, dan sempat berusaha menjauhinya agar dia tidak menderita lagi karenaku tapi gagal. Hingga malam itu akhirnya datang, 11 tahun lalu…" Aku menutup mataku, seluruh jiwaku serasa dikoyak setiap kali mengingat tragedi memilukan itu.

Kurasakan cengkraman lembut menghangatkan Sehun pada bagian perutku. Ternyata dia sedang memelukku erat dari belakang, kedua tangannya melingkar kuat pada pinggangku sementara kepalanya disandarkan diatas bahu kiriku. Sehun sedang menopangku dengan caranya, salah satu alasan aku sangat menyayanginya.

Merasa lebih berani aku melanjutkan. "Malam itu ibu tidak pulang karena lagi-lagi, alasan dinas, Taehyung masuk kedalam kamarku, mencengkram rantai sepeda ditangan kanannya kemudian menarikku paksa menuju dapur…" mataku terpejam lagi. Dadaku terasa sakit, jantungku terasa bertalu-talu. Semua kengerian disaat itu, segalanya, kembali padaku saat ini juga.

"...dia, Taehyung…mengikatku diatas kursi, lalu mulai menyalakan api dan…ibu tiba-tiba menerjang masuk dapur…terkejut pada kelakuan asli darah dagingnya. Aku mulai menangis saat itu dan Taehyung menjadi panik, dia, sangat marah. Dia menyalahkanku sebagai penyebab kematian ayah pada kecelakaan mobil yang hanya menyisakanku menjadi korban selamat. Entah bagaimana mereka terlibat percekcokan kemudian, tahu-tahu tangan Taehyung berhasil meraih pisau dan..."

Aku tak sanggup pada bagian ini, sungguh. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menangis sekencangnya, sementara lengan Sehun terasa begitu protektif padaku.

"Ibumu meninggal akibat luka tusukan diperut yang sangat dalam saat berusaha melindungimu. Sempat memukul Kakakmu hingga pingsan, sampai polisi datang ke TKP." Sehun melanjutkannya untukku.

Aku mengangguk, retinaku berbayang akibat air mata. "Tapi ada bagian terlewatkan dan kusembunyikan dari pengadilan dan rahasia ini kubawa sampai sekarang… Sehun… bukan Ibuku yang menghentikan Taehyung, dia bahkan sudah mendekati ambang kematian saat hal itu terjadi…"

Kutundukkan kepalaku, isakanku sekeras gemetar badanku. Rasa sakit memenuhi rongga dadaku, kepedihan akan masa laluku yang kelam membuatku terlalu marah pada nasib hingga kini. Meskipun aku tahu Tuhan telah memberikan hal terbaik pada hidupku.

Masalahnya aku belum siap mengaku… "Itu aku…" Aku bisa merasakan ketenangan Sehun berubah menjadi keterkejutan hanya melalui pancaran aura tubuhnya. Dan aku siap pada ledakan ketakutannya.

Tapi, hal itu tak pernah terjadi.

Semua ketakutanku tentang bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika mengetahui kejadian 11 tahun lalu, berhasil dipatahkan oleh tindakan Sehun detik ini.

Dia mengangkat wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya tampak sangat marah, tapi hanya ada kelembutan didalam sepasang mata zamrudnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut? Atau marah? Atau…"

Sehun menggeleng. "Untuk apa, aku malah bersyukur karena kau telah berhasil menghajarnya. Jika aku berada diposisimu, kemungkinan Taehyung untuk hidup sangatlah kecil." sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian, hatiku menjadi leleh seperti mentega yang dicairkan.

"Aku sangat takut Sehun selama ini, kupikir, mereka akan memasukkanku ke penjara anak nakal dan aku akan mati didalam sangkar itu! Aku terlalu marah pada diri sendiri sehingga berbohong pada semua orang. Dan aku benci pada tindakan Chanyeol yang meninggalkanku seorang diri waktu itu…" Sehun tak berkedip saat bertanya. "Chanyeol ada disana?!" suaranya terdengar lebih terkejut daripada yang dia inginkan.

Aku mengangguk lagi, berusaha mengatur nafasku. "Dia datang tepat pada saat ibuku ditikam, dia juga melihatku memukul Taehyung."

"Dan dia tidak melakukan apapun?!" suara Sehun naik satu oktaf.

Aku menghapus air mata dari pipi dengan punggung tanganku. "Dia terlalu terkejut kurasa, dia kabur setelah melihatku menghajar kepala Taehyung menggunakan sekop hingga pingsan. Pada awalnya aku merasa dikhianati dan begitu membencinya."

Sehun menurunkan kedua tangannya, mengepal, dan mulai mengeluarkan beragam kata kotor yang melintas dikepalanya.

Tapi aku segera menginterupsinya, tak bisa membiarkannya salah paham terus pada Chanyeol. "Hingga beberapa tahun lalu, ketika aku melakukan penyelidikan ulang diam-diam dibantu Detektif Jongdae yang berbaik hati membantuku. Akhirnya aku tahu Chanyeollah yang sudah menelpon ambulans dan polisi, menggedor pintu para tetangga, dia juga memberikan keterangan resmi kepada pihak pengadilan namun tak pernah disebutkan oleh jaksa selama proses sidang atas permintaan keluarganya. Kupikir, disatu sisi Chanyeol sangat ingin menolongku tapi ada kemungkinan kedua orang tuanya berbicara banyak. Yah, kita tahu sendiri proses hukum bisa menjadi sangat rumit dan membingungkan."

Sehun mendesah panjang, bahuku melemas dikedua sisi badanku. Dan saat Sehun mendekapku lagi dari arah depan, aku hanya bisa pasrah sekaligus lega.

"Maaf karena baru sekarang menceritakan segalanya padamu. Aku takut kau membenciku."

Sehun mengecup dahiku. "Gadis bodoh, aku justru akan sangat membencimu jika tak berhasil selamat pada malam itu. Sebab, artinya kau takkan pernah masuk kedalam keluarga ini, dan menjadi orang tersayang kami." suara Sehun sangat serak, kurasa dia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Aku bersyukur bajingan itu dipenjara." ujarnya lagi, dan aku mengangguk.

"Kudengar 20 tahun, well, itu tidak cukup untuk psikopat seperti dirinya. Dia lebih pantas mati dalam kondisi menderita atas perbuatannya padamu."

Nafasku terasa sesak dan berat. "Bagaimana jika dia keluar nanti dan mencariku?"

"Maka akan kupastikan dia berada minimal 100 kilodarimu, jika tidak, dia akan hidup penuh penderitaan sebagai orang cacat."

Aku terkesiap mendengar dendam kesumat keluar dari mulut Sehun. Kudorong tubuhnya hingga beberapa senti saja, "Oh Sehun! Jaga bicaramu!" bentakku, tapi tak serius. Membuat kami berdua tertawa berbarengan.

Sehun menyelipkan sejumput rambut dari mukaku dan meletakkan kebelakang telinga, wajah tampannya begitu terlihat penyanyang. Sehun adalah manusia berkepribadian unik, sedetik dia bisa menjadi makhluk paling berbahaya dimuka bumi, tapi disaat bersamaan kelembutannya melebihi seorang Ibu terkadang.

Saat akhirnya sorot kami bertemu, matanya mengunciku seperti tarikan medan magnet dan tak mau melepaskannya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Ijinkan aku melindungimu selamanya Baek…"

Aku tak butuh berpikir untuk menjawabnya. "Selalu…" tukasku sambil menganggukkan kepala, dan mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya lalu mencium pipinya.

Kami turun kedapur setengah jam kemudian. Sehun sudah mengenakan atas kemeja berkerah lengan panjang berwarna ungu tua yang membuat kulit dibawahnya berkilau sempurna. Kedua lengannya digulung menjadi sama rapi, memperlihatkan barisan otot tangan menganggumkan. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, meski kelihatan agak berantakan justru semakin menunjukkan sisi maskulinnya.

Sedangkan aku memilih sackdress selutut berbahan katun lengan pendek berkerah V, berwarna hijau muda dengan hiasan renda merah dibagian pinggangnya. Kuputuskan untuk menguncir rambutku menjadi ekor kuda, dan mengenakan hiasan kacamata kotak berbingkai perak. Wedges manis berwarna silver dengan sebuah pita kupu-kupu hitam menghiasi ujungnya menjadi aksesoris manis bagi kakiku.

Aku tertawa beberapa kali mendengar lelucon kekanakan Sehun, ketika kami berdua berhenti tepat diujung ambang pintu. Menyadari justru betapa mencekamnya suasana diam yang diperlihatkan oleh dapur.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk saling berhadapan, sahabatku sibuk dengan i-podnya sementara Jongin terlihat 'sok-asyik' membaca koran pagi ini.

"Oke, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. Jangan bilang semalam ada alien yang datang kemari dan menguasai tubuh kalian." tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut melihat kehadiranku, sementara Jongin hanya bisa memberikan tatapan takut- takut sekali padaku.

"Err…emmm…tidak sama sekali. Kami hanya putuskan untuk lebih menghemat suara kami hari ini." jawab Kyungsoo, menegakkan tubuh dan berusaha tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Kulihat dibawah meja dia menendangkan kakinya pada Jongin, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. Setelah mendapatkan tatapan mengancam dari Kyungsoo, Jongin berpaling pada kami sambil tersenyum lemah dipaksakan.

"Pagi juga semua." nada suaranya terlihat sangat lemah, seperti belum makan berhari-hari.

Aku dan Sehun saling pandang, mengangkat alis dan membiarkan tawa kami meledak bersamaan. Kyungsoo cemberut dan Jongin berubah kesal.

"Ada yang lucu?!" bentak Kyungsoo bersedekap.

Aku berjalan kearah sahabatku kemudian memeluknya erat, "Hentikan, kalian berdua terlihat seperti orang tolol. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa tahu."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan, memandangiku beberapa saat kemudian mendesah nafas panjang, hal serupa juga dilakukan Jongin diseberang. Kyungsoo lalu mencubit lenganku keras. "Brengsek kau! Aku sangat cemas tahu! Beberapa waktu lalu aku terbangun dalam kondisi mendengarkan suara isakan dan jeritan dan sekarang. Coba lihat dirimu, tersenyum secerah matahari."

Jongin berdeham. "Baek, apa kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kami?" meluruskan bahunya pada bangku, kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada, satu alisnya turun memberikanku tatapan meminta-penjelasan. Kyungsoo juga tampak mengamini keinginan Jongin kali ini.

Aku belum siap memberitahu mereka segalanya, meskipun semua kalimat sudah siap tumpah diujung lidahku saat ini. Hatiku mengatakan masih belum saatnya. Aku menoleh pada Sehun yang memberiku tatapan mengerti.

"Well, hanya pertengkaran bodoh antar saudara, kalian tahulah. Tak ada yang penting. Jadi, giliran siapa yang memasak sarapan pagi ini?" tanyaku menarik kursi disamping Kyungsoo, tangan kananku mengambil sebutir anggur hijau dari atas piring melanin berisi penuh buah, diletakkan ditengah meja.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tersenyum sungguh-sungguh pagi ini. "Tuan Kim Jongin."

"Oh, _man_ …" erang Jongin. Keras.

 **...**

Aku melewati kelas Berita featured, serta mata kuliah pilihan broadcasting pagi ini dengan sangat cepat dan menyenangkan. Aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama kelompok jurnalistik sebelum jam makan siang dikantin bersama para pria seperti biasanya.

Lilian selalu tepat waktu seperti biasanya, dengan pemikiran otak secepat pesawat jet, gadis pirang itu telah menjadi saingan beratku sejak hari pertama di Universitas. Patrick dan Dean muncul bersamaan, mereka berdua cukup dekat dan belakangan aku baru tahu dari Jongin jika mereka 'tamu' tetap dunia bayangan. Jemma terakhir datang bersama Sienna membawa setumpuk buku tebal ditangan mereka. Kuduga mereka baru menghabiskan 3 sks melelahkan didalam aula utama mata kuliah Sejarah Dunia.

Kami duduk membentuk lingkaran disalah satu sudut lorong, berbicara teratur langsung pada intinya. Secara keseluruhan mereka setuju pada usulku dan tak keberatan pada pembagian tugasnya, Lily, panggilan akrab Lilian, juga ikut menyumbang cukup banyak ide berarti bagi tim kami. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian rapat singkat ini berakhir.

Semua anggota tampak tersenyum puas, Lily bahkan sempat memuji caraku memimpin kelompok sebelum dia beranjak pergi bersama sahabat baiknya, Samanta, yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

Aku dan Kyungsoo siap keluar dari gedung fakultas, saat si pirang memekik mengejutkanku. Menyadari jika ponselnya masih tertinggal didalam kelas terakhir kami. Dia memintaku untuk ke kantin terlebih dulu dan berlari secepat petir menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Mendesah, dengan berat hati akhirnya aku terpaksa berjalan seorang diri.

Langkahku terhenti setibanya dihalaman depan gedung fakultas, suara familiar Chanyeol membuatku menengok ketempatnya berdiri, hanya berjarak 5 langkah dibelakangku. Terlihat mempesona dalam setelan kemeja lengan panjang hitam yang digulung rapi, celana kain gelap, sepatu pantovel, dan meskipun rambut coklatnya berantakan namun kaca mata oval di depan sepasang iris coklat karamelnya telah berhasil menyulapnya menjadi sosok berbeda. Tak tampak keberingasan ataupun wajah haus kemenangan seperti yang ditunjukkan setiap kali bertarung. Hanya ada keramahan serta kebijaksanaan layaknya seorang pengajar pada umumnya. Dalam kasus Chanyeol, pembantu pengajar.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit terengah.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada sekeliling, suasana masih lumayan sepi dan jarang siswa berkeliaran, kurasa takkan ada yang memperhatikan kami saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke kantin untuk makan siang." ujarku, kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja. Takkan menyita kegiatan pentingmu kok." pinta Chanyeol, sekilas aku bisa menangkap nada putus asa dan pengharapan dalam suaranya.

Otakku hanya berpikir 10 detik sebelum mengiyakan. Chanyeol tampak gembira, namun berusaha menjaga ekspresinya. "Kalau tak keberatan, dilapangan belakang saja bagaimana? Sambil sedikit jalan-jalan." lehernya memberikan instruksi pada lahan lebar dipenuhi tanaman rindang dibelakang gedung.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengikutinya. Awalnya dia berjalan didepanku namun menyadari kelambatan gerakanku akibat ransel berisi tumpukan buku yang bisa membuat orang pingsan ini, akhirnya Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya hingga sejajar.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar riang.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak pernah lebih bagus."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak ketika kami tiba dilorong jejeran pepohonan rindang, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku, refleks aku mengikuti gerakannya hingga wajah kami bisa saling bertatapan.

"Ini terdengar gila, kau tahu. Dulu kita begitu dekat hingga saling berbagi sikat gigi, tapi sekarang." dia menuding jarak kosong diantara kami dan aku langsung paham apa maksudnya.

Perasaan marah itu kembali menyeruak, meskipun aku tahu masa laluku sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Tapi tetap saja kesakitan karena sudah dia tinggalkan begitu saja telah membuat lubang dalam dihatiku. Memenuhinya dengan berbagai pikiran jahat.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Chanyeol?" tanyaku, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dalam posisi menantang.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sambil menjilati bibir, ekspresi setiap kali dia gugup. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bingung.

Tapi setelah kediaman cukup lama, akhirnya dia berani mengambil langkah hingga begitu dekat denganku. Tanpa keraguan meletakkan matanya hingga sejajar dalam fokus penglihatanku. Kedua iris karamelnya seakan menarikku masuk kedalam dirinya seketika, seperti medan magnet dunia, hal yang selalu dilakukannya sejak dulu setiap kali ingin mencari perhatianku. Saat itu terjadi, biasanya sulit bagiku agar bisa keluar kembali.

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk ini." kataku membalikkan tubuh bersiap pergi, namun tangannya berhasil menahan lengan kananku lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku tak peduli jika setelah ini kau akan membenciku seumur hidupmu, aku tak akan protes toh semuanya memang kesalahanku." Aku masih dalam posisi memunggunginya, berusaha keras menahan emosiku tidak tumpah dan kembali terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Maaf karena aku telah bersikap begitu pengecut 11 tahun lalu, meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku masih kecil waktu itu, terlalu takut dan belum siap menerima segalanya, aku tahu kesalahanku tak bisa dimaafkan padahal aku sendiri yang berjanji akan selalu menjagamu hingga akhir hayatku. Aku sangat bingung, dan ketika sudah menyadari melakukan kesalahan aku berusaha memperbaikinya sebaik kubisa. Aku mencoba menghubungi polisi, tim medis, memanggil semua orang untuk menolongmu. Aku bahkan nekad kabur dari rumah demi membuat pernyataan tentangmu di kepolisian. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku betul-betul menyayangimu, Baek. Lalu setelah sidangmu selesai aku bersiap menemuimu dengan konsekuensi menghadapi kemarahan Ibuku. Tapi saat aku ke gedung Kehakiman, para petugas memberitahu jika kau sudah dibawa oleh keluarga pengadopsimu yang baru."

Semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol sama persis seperti hasil penyelidikan Jongdae.

"Aku mencoba mencari tahu keberadaanmu, satu-satunya informasi yang berhasil kudapat hanyalah keluarga barumu adalah teman baik Ayahmu dulu. Mereka sangat kaya dan begitu menyayangimu, tapi aku tak pernah berhenti mencarimu. Hingga sebuah kejadian terpaksa membuatku berhenti dan melepaskanmu selamanya."

Suara Chanyeol sangat menyayat hati, tangannya bergetar hebat dan aku bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam darinya.

Kemudian, aku menyadari betapa egoisnya aku saat ini.

Membalikkan badan, aku berusaha menatapnya sambil menahan air mata.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi." kataku terbata.

Chanyeol mengangguk, terlihat perih, seperti mendapat tusukan tepat didada yang kasat mata. "Maafkan aku jika sempat bersikap brengsek padamu. Waktu itu aku terlalu terkejut, senang tapi juga marah. Kupikir, kau adalah kekasih Sehun dan semacamnya. Sampai aku tahu kalau dia Kakak angkatmu."

"Sehun lebih dari seorang saudara. Bagiku dia adalah Malaikat pelindung." kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Chanyeol tampak seperti ditampar mendengarnya, tapi dia tak bisa memprotes kecuali menganggukan kepala lemah.

"Aku tahu." ujarnya. "Dia sangat menyayangimu, itu terlihat jelas dalam pertemuan kacau kita terakhir kemarin. Dia jelas berbeda dari Taehyung. Sesungguhnya jika saja aku masih belum tahu identitasnya, aku nyaris mati karena cemburu."

Aku terkejut pada pengakuan diakhir kalimatnya, Chanyeol sendiri juga sama seperti itu. Meski terlihat malu namun Chanyeol takkan menyerah, tentu saja, Chanyeol memiliki kegigihan sekeras gunung.

Satu tangannya diletakkan pada pundakku, sementara satunya lagi menggengam erat jemari kiriku. Kedua matanya menatapku begitu dalam dan intens, membuatku merasa ditelan bola gelembung hangat coklat karamel indah didalam irisnya.

"Aku nyaris gila saat kau tidak ada Baek, meskipun aku tahu keberadaanmu namun aku tak pernah memiliki nyali untuk menemuimu. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi kemarahanmu dan itu melemahkanku, aku menjalani hidup hanya dengan satu tujuan, menjadi yang terbaik agar nanti suatu saat bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam hidupmu lagi dan memperbaiki segalanya."

Chanyeol menarik nafas satu kali dan menghembuskan panjang.

"Ternyata Tuhan begitu baik padaku, peluang itu datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku dan meskipun aku belum siap tapi aku tak bisa menjadi lebih pecundang dari ini. Karena itu Baek, bisakah kau memberiku empat kata itu, sekaligus kesempatan kedua bagiku. Sekarang aku memang belum menjadi apapun, tapi aku bersumpah akan menjadi layak untukmu."

Nafasku tercekat diudara, seisi perutku seperti diaduk dari dalam dan ditumpahkan, rasanya seperti jantungku ditarik dari rongganya karena detaknya bekerja lebih cepat dari pesawat jet pribadi milik Joonmyeon.

Aku sering memimpikan saat ini, berharap waktuku bertemu dengan Chanyeol akan tiba. Namun bukan untuk sebuah pengakuan, melainkan luapan kemarahan yang selama belasan tahun kusimpan. Akan tetapi melihat Chanyeol saat ini, dengan segala kejujuran serta kepedihan dimatanya, aku sadar jika kami sama-sama hancur.

Aku berusaha keras menarik lagi jiwaku yang telah digenggam Chanyeol didalam matanya, tapi gagal. Pemuda itu menatapku dalam ekspresi penuh pengharapan, setiap detik penantian seakan menyiksanya hingga bisa gila.

Ketika kelopak mataku bisa bekerja normal kembali, dan leherku bisa dialihkan kemana saja asalkan tidak untuk memandangi Chanyeol, suaraku pun kembali muncul didalam tenggorokanku.

"Tato itu, si Rajawali dan Phoenix. Apa maknanya?"

Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa menjadi gila sekaligus bingung, karena aku justru menjawab permohonannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi tak lama, karena kecerdasan otaknya kembali berfungsi.

"Aku membuat rajawali saat berumur 15, jauh sebelum mengenal dunia bayangan. Seperti yang selalu kau katakan, aku memang seorang rajawali, dan aku ingin menjadi raja di angkasa, bisa terbang bebas kemanapun kusuka."

"Dan Phoenixnya?" tanyaku lemah.

Genggaman Chanyeol ditanganku mengencang. "Sehari setelah bertemu lagi denganmu. Itu adalah milikmu. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak dulu hati rajawali selalu berada di tangan phoenix. Ratu para burung, kekasih sejati rajanya."

Aku terkesiap pada pengakuan Chanyeol, pemuda itu menatapku, sungguh-sungguh dalam kebulatan tekad baja. Dan entah bagaimana, jarak diantara kami menjadi tak ada. Mataku memperhatikan bibir Chanyeol yang tampak merah dan sangat menggoda, kurasa, Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Akal sehatku bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya saat ini. Tapi sayangnya gagal dikalahkan oleh sesuatu bernama hormon dalam tubuhku.

"Tentu saja." Kataku lirih. Kemudian, Chanyeol mendekapku erat seraya mencium bibirku. Awalnya begitu lembut, terasa luar biasa indah, lebih hebat dari yang bisa kubayangkan.

Kemudian, kami sama-sama merasakan sebuah kebutuhan mendesak luar biasa diakibatkan rasa bersalah dan kerinduan mendalam. Semuanya akan menjurus pada 'satu arah'. Hingga suara ponsel dari sakuku membuat kami berdua terlonjak bersamaan.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Masa lalu ChanBaek udah terjawab dichap ini. Ohya, maaf disini aku nulisnya ga pakai nama belakang (ex: Chanyeol Park) aku emang sengaja tetep naruh marga mereka didepan. Happy reading guys makasih yang udah follow/fav, so mind to review?^^


	7. Ajakan & Pesta Kencan

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Cinta adalah, dimana kita tidak takut mengatakan kebenaran. Tidak takut terluka saat mengangkat pasangan kita ketika berada ditepi jurang. Dan tidak bungkam pada segala kesalahannya. Karena cinta adalah KEBENARAN_." Arzeta

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masuk kedalam kantin pusat dengan terburu-buru, pakaianku berantakan dan wajahku merah yang tak ada hubungannya dengan udara. Aku menemukan para pria dan Kyungsoo dalam posisi siap membunuhku dengan tatapannya sedang duduk, seperti biasa didalam spot meja emas. Dinamai demikian karena keberadaan anggota populer seperti senat kampus, anggota tim aneka macam olahraga, pemandu sorak kampus, hingga anak-anak orang berkuasa.

Aku sengaja duduk tepat disamping kiri Sehun, menggeser Tara Queen, gadis murahan nomor satu dikampus yang bertingkah seperti ikan hiu pada kakakku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ditanah Columbia. Berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, dan entah kenapa hari ini tidak keberatan bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Aku bisa menangkap ekpresi sebal Tara dari sudut mataku, untungnya dia cukup munafik untuk berani menggerutu kepada 'calon-adik-iparnya' dalam arti menyindir.

"Maaf, aku harus ke perpustakaan tadi, mengembalikan beberapa buku penting." semua kebohongan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Sesungguhnya aku berhenti berdusta, hanya saja, aku memiliki bakat membuat ekspresi dan gestur palsu dengan sangat tepat.

Semua orang tampak percaya padaku, bahkan Kyungsoo hanya memberiku tatapan marah 'kita-harus-bicara-nanti' sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya dengan masam.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Tampaknya seru." ujarku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dengan santainya mengambil _potato wedges_ dari piring Sehun dan mencelupkannya pada saus _barbeque_. Kelezatan menari-nari dilidahku, sejak pertama kali mencoba masakan kantin utama kampus aku selalu yakin jika mereka menyimpan Gordon Ramsay atau Jamie Olliver sebagai koki pribadi disini.

"Akan ada pesta kencan nanti malam di asrama para Atlet Baekhyun. Apa kau mau datang?" aku terkejut karena pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Tara, diikuti suara erangan kecil Sehun.

Aku menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang platinum lurus sebahu itu, bedak di wajahnya bisa membuatku terkena kanker kulit akibat ketebalan berlebihan, bulu mata palsunya seakan bisa menyodokku meskipun jarak kami cukup jauh.

"Pesta kencan?" aku mengulanginya seperti orang bodoh.

Tara mengangguk terlalu bersemangat, tapi Kyungsoo segera menyela apapun yang akan diucapkannya. "Tahun lalu kau tidak datang dan sukses membuat lima lusin pria yang berbaris mengantri untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bisa berkencan denganmu, patah hati. Masih ingat?"

Kyungsoo sengaja melontarkan kalimat itu agar membuatku malu, sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Jongin dan beberapa anak klub football tertawa keras.

"Ya ampun, aku ingat. Tom dan James sampai mabuk parah setelah kau tolak di depan umum Oh." teriak pemuda berambut merah, bertubuh kekar disamping kanan Kyungsoo. Dan kukenali sebagai Peter Morgenstein. Kapten tim Basket yang cerewet tapi setia kawan.

"Apa kau akan datang?" pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Mengerjapkan bulu mata, aku sempat memandang Kyungsoo terlebih dulu.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak mau datang!" pekik Kyungsoo, menyadari maksud tatapanku.

"Tentu saja kau harus datang, kau diundang!" suara nyaring Jongin langsung membuat hening satu kantin. Semua pupil tertuju padanya. Wajah Jongin merona, kejutan! Bahkan seorang Kim Jongin bisa merasa malu.

"Maksudku, ya, kau harus datang." Jongin membetulkan ucapannya, memperlembut suaranya. Membuatku tak bisa menahan seringaian.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum punya pacar." erang Kyungsoo, merasa malu pada fakta

"Justru itu tujuannya pesta kencan diadakan bukan?" jawab Jongin mantab. Meskipun berpura-pura bersikap santai dengan menegak kaleng sodanya, aku tahu matanya penuh pengharapan akan kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Aku dan Kyungsoo seakan berbicara dalam diam melalui sorot mata. Kemudian bayangan wajah Chanyeol mengalir deras didalam pikiranku. Membayangkan bisa bersama dengannya meskipun hanya semalam telah membuat gelembung kebahagiaan berlompatan disekelilingku. Meskipun artinya kami harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Sehun bisa menghantamkan palu di kepala Chanyeol jika tahu hubungan kami saat ini lebih dari teman lama.

"Baiklah!" jawabku tanpa sadar terlalu bersemangat. Sorak- sorai langsung terdengar diseisi meja, Jongin terlihat bahagia seperti orang tolol, sementara Kyungsoo sangat sibuk memelototiku. Hanya Sehun yang terkena efek 'mengernyitkan dahi' memberikan tatapan membaca sikapku seperti biasanya.

Aku melihat beberapa pria melakukan tos di udara dan itu membuatku cukup bingung. Tara bahkan cekikikan sangat keras bersama teman-temannya. Namun semua kegembiraan itu segera lenyap ketika Sehun angkat bicara.

"Ok, kalau begitu, aku akan pergi denganmu." nada bicaranya tenang, namun jelas matanya menyorotkan kejengkelan padaku.

Tertegun, aku hanya bisa menjilat bibir, Sehun tampaknya sedang menungguku mengamuk atau memberontak. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi, jauh didalam lubuk hati aku sudah tahu. Chanyeol takkan mungkin bisa semudah itu datang menjemputku dan menjadi teman kencanku, karena sama saja menjatuhkan vonis hukuman mati sebelum prajurit mulai berjuang.

"Baiklah." kataku dengan bahu lemas. Dan ketika melihat kegembiraan diwajah Tara pupus menjadi kejengkelan, sadarlah aku alasan gadis itu sebenarnya kenapa memberitahuku mengenai pesta kencan. Dasar perempuan murahan!

"Kyungsoo, apakah kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya pemuda pirang bermata Hazzel yang duduk disamping teman-teman Tara. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Aaron si anggota Basket, wajah manisnya tampak ceria namun langsung berubah memelas ketika Jongin memasang muka paling garang untuknya.

"Aku yang akan pergi dengan Do Kyungsoo malam ini!" ujarnya defensif. Spontan satu meja terkejut mendengarnya.

Namun reaksi yang akan membuat dunia terbalik berasal dari Kyungsoo. "Terserah saja." ujarnya tampak pasrah, mengaduk-aduk _corn cream soup_ nya. Jongin terlalu bahagia saat ini untuk bisa menyadari maksud Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Tapi aku lega sebab tidak akan ada pertengkaran kali ini.

Aku melirik Sehun dan dia tetap tampak tidak puas. "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Sehun menatapku tajam. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin datang?" tanyanya langsung pada inti permasalahan.

Mengedikkan bahu aku menjawab. "Mungkin, aku bosan menjadi perawan tua seumur hidup." jawabku dengan suara rendah, tapi masih cukup bisa didengar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sampai tersedak sodanya dan Kyungsoo nyaris menelanku hidup-hidup dengan matanya.

"Apa?!" tantangku kesal pada mereka.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo tak berkomentar namun memincingkan matanya padaku. Tangannya mencabik-cabik kentang goreng menggunakan sendoknya tanpa ampun.

Jongin melihat kearah Sehun sambil berkata. "Oh man, malam ini sepertinya kau akan mendapat banyak sekali masalah."

 **...**

Aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu ke _Townhouse_ karena kami sudah tidak ada kelas, sesudah makan siang. Sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya, dia berkata akan pulang dengan Jongin memakai sepeda motornya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen menjadi momen yang sangat melelahkan, waktu beberapa menit terasa seperti bertahun-tahun karena investigasi terperinci Do Kyungsoo. Dia merasa sangat yakin bahwa aku sudah menyembunyikan rahasia penting dari semua orang bahkan termasuk dirinya. Akhirnya dia membebaskanku masuk kedalam kamar setelah penyelidikannya selama setengah jam tak menghasilkan apapun.

Meskipun merasa bersalah karena Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baikku selama belasan tahun, namun adakalanya privasi itu butuh dipertahankan. Lagipula jika waktunya sudah tepat aku akan memberitahunya nanti.

Aku bergegas meraih ponselku dan memencet tombol redial. Chanyeol sempat memberiku nomor telponnya secara langsung di ponselku sebelum kami berpisah tadi.

Hanya butuh 1 kali dering dan telpon langsung diangkat. Suara dalam serak basah khas Chanyeol langsung menyapaku ramah. Tanpa berbasa-basi aku langsung menceritakan mengenai kejadian tadi siang tentang pesta kencan, diakhir cerita aku bertanya padanya apakah dia mau datang ke acara itu.

"Sejujurnya aku membenci keramaian jenis itu, tapi jika kau datang maka aku pasti akan ikut. Mau kujemput jam berapa?" tanyanya riang.

 _Sial! Ini dia!_

"Mmm, Chanyeol, kupikir sebaiknya kita langsung bertemu disana saja, bagaimana."

Jeda panjang. Diakhiri desahan nafas.

"Maafkan aku Baek, bukannya bersikap egois hanya saja aku mau menjaga martabatmu sebagai seorang gadis."

Oh Tuhan... "Aku tahu." jawabku terdengar putus asa. "Terima kasih karena sikap gentlemu, hanya saja, butuh waktu bagi kita untuk menuju ke arah apapun yang sedang kita jalani saat ini."

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol terdengar frustasi. "Aku mencintaimu begitu juga sebaliknya, dan memangnya kau pikir bagaimana harusnya akhir dari sepasang orang yang saling menyayangi?"

Aku terkejut, dasar bodoh! "Tentu saja, aku tahu kalau kita sedang berkencan."

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu _Phoenix_!" potong Chanyeol tegas. Aku termangu dibagian kata kekasih itu.

"Jika kau pikir aku tidak serius maka akan kubuktikan. Jika kau ingin waktu untuk memberitahu semua orang, aku bisa paham. Tapi aku ingin jalan denganmu dengan sebuah status, dan bukannya permainan petak umpet tanpa ada tujuan."

Oh Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar berjiwa ksatria. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku…" berusaha keras menjaga nada suaraku agar tidak bergetar, menangis lagi karena rasa haru.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, sepertinya sedang berpikir atau menjaga emosinya. "Baiklah _Phoenix_ , kita akan bertemu pukul 19.00 oke. Apa kau akan datang bersama Sehun?"

Aku mengangguk diatas telponku. "Ya, kami akan pergi berempat."

Chanyeol terdengar tersenyum. "Bagus, aku justru lebih tenang, setidaknya takkan ada bajingan yang berani menyentuhmu selama disana hingga aku datang."

Aku tertawa membayangkan melihat wajah para perayuku diceburkan kedalam tong berisi bir oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam." suaraku terdengar lebih ceria.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Jangan berpakaian terlalu mencolok, oke. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mau memasukkan siapapun ke UGD malam ini karenamu, tapi bila memang terpaksa, apa boleh buat." tukasnya mengingatkan dalam nada bercanda.

Aku tertawa satu kali. "Siap bos! Tenang saja."

"Aku mencintaimu…" ujar Chanyeol duluan.

Aku merasa gelembung kebahagiaanku semakin meluap. "Aku tahu, aku juga." jawabku penuh perasaan.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan dengan itu sambungan langsung ditutup.

"Jadi, siapa laki-laki misteriusmu yang beruntung ini?"

Suara cempreng khas Kyungsoo terdengar dibalik punggungku. Saat aku menoleh, sosok gadis pirang itu sudah bersandar didepan ambang pintuku, dalam posisi bersedekap dan mata memincing tajam. Aura dingin meluap darinya.

Lalu aku baru sadar, jika dari tadi aku lupa menutup pintu kamarku!

 _Sial!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Tidak ada yang benar dari mendapatkan cinta yang telah kau rebut. Itu adalah obesesi dan nafsu. Sebab cinta yang benar tak pernah mengajarkan hal salah. Dan jangan pernah mengatas namakan cinta untuk segala perbuatan diluar kebenaran itu sendiri_." Arzeta.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya akan terjatuh juga. Mungkin, itulah istilah pepatah paling cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisiku sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, aku harus menceritakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo. Aku mengajaknya duduk diatas ranjangku, dengan menyampaikan belasan kali permintaan maaf sebelum memulai kisahku sejak awal.

Tentang identitas asliku, masa lalu kelamku, Taehyung, Chanyeol. Segalanya.

Diakhir cerita emosiku sudah meledak menjadi berkeping- keping, dan reaksi Kyungsoo yang akan menghakimiku ternyata tidak pernah terjadi. Alih-alih marah padaku karena menyembunyikan rahasia ini selama 11 tahun kami tumbuh bersama, dia malah memberiku pelukan simpati dan ikut menangis bersamaku.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau selama ini menanggung beban kelam sebesar itu aku…aku terlalu egois, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri." ujarnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku menggeleng diatas pundaknya. "Tidak masalah, cepat atau lambat aku juga harus memberitahumu. Rahasia ini terlalu berat untuk kusimpan seorang diri."

Kami berpelukan seperti ini cukup lama, hingga Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya terlebih dulu. Sepasang bola mata abu- abu tembaga indahnya memancarkan empati sekaligus kemarahan. "Maafkan aku bila terdengar kasar hanya saja, aku berdoa semoga Taehyung itu, mati membusuk di neraka nanti!" tukasnya setengah memekik.

Aku tertawa sambil menghapus air mata. "Dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya, aku berharap semua kejadian itu bisa mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Kurasa dia akan mendekam sangat lama dipenjara."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, tampak paham, kepalanya menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Kurasa aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika memang ada yang disembunyikan keluargamu dari semua orang, maksudku. Saat kau datang Bibi Yixing berkata selama ini dirimu diadopsi keluarga jauh, dan beberapa ciri fisik kalian cukup mirip sehingga orang lain tak mempertanyakan. Meskipun begitu aku tahu kalau kau berbeda, jangan salah paham tapi itu dalam artian baik."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap kedua iris hijauku lekat-lekat. "Mungkin karena Sehun, aku selalu merasa, well, kedengarannya memang gila tapi. Aku selalu mengira jika Sehun melihatmu lebih dari sekedar saudara. Dulunya begitu, namun sekarang segala sesuatunya menjadi masuk akal."

Aku bingung harus menanggapi pernyataan terang-terangan Kyungsoo tentang perasaan Sehun. "Dia hanya Kakakku Kyungsoo, hanya itu. Kami saling menyayangi lebih kepada saudara.

Sehun berusaha keras agar bisa melindungiku dan menjadi sosok Kakak yang kuinginkan."

Kyungsoo tampak seperti memiliki pemikiran lain, namun setelah jeda beberapa menit panjang, Kyungsoo memutuskan tak menyampaikan apapun yang sedang ada didalam kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si Rajawali ini?" Kyungsoo sengaja mengganti topik, sebuah seringai nakal muncul diwajahnya.

Kemudian aku menceritakan kondisi kami saat ini, dan Kyungsoo hanya mendesah berat. "Ini akan sulit, Sehun takkan bisa semudah itu menerimanya. Apalagi dimata Sehun, Mr. Park atau siapapun julukannya, adalah seorang lawan."

Aku mengangguk setuju meski merasa berat karena kenyataan itu. Kemudian, sebuah pemikiran bodoh terbersit didalam benakku. "Kyungsoo, apa kau mau membantuku?"

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tanganku yang berada diatas pahanya. "Tentu saja. Apapun. Selama ini kau sudah menjadi temanku yang paling setia dan baik." senyum hangatnya membuatku seperti mendapatkan pencerahan.

Sedikit tergagap, aku berkata. "Bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatian para pria nanti malam agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo tercengang, membuatku menunggu jawabannya dalam penantian menyiksa. Aku tahu sahabatku akan memarahiku karena rencana gila ini, batinku dalam hati.

"Tentu saja!" tawa Kyungsoo menyergap ruangan. Aku yang dibuat terbengong oleh ekspresi gembiranya. "Oh Tuhan...Oh Tuhan...aku akan menjadi semacam Pendeta Laurence malam ini bagi Juliet Capuletku…" candanya dan terkekeh.

Aku memberinya ekspresi kesal. "Hentikan Kyungsoo tidak lucu!"

Kyungsoo melompat dari atas ranjang, merentangkan kedua tangannya dia berteriak kegirangan. "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, _IT'S MAKE OVER TIMES_!"

 **...**

Kami menghabiskan waktu dari siang hingga menjelang malam dengan bersalon ria di apartemen. Kami mandi berendam dalam aroma terapi melati yang kupilih, mencukur bulu, memasker wajah, saling membantu memani pedi jari satu sama lain. Rasanya menyenangkan memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat mendukung seperti dirinya.

Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah pulang sejak siang tadi akhirnya tidak tahan juga, tanpa mempedulikan papan tulisan 'dilarang masuk' didepan pintu kamarku, keduanya nekad masuk tepat disaat Kyungsoo sedang memasker rambutku.

"Demi Tuhan! Kalian tidak bisa membaca ya!" bentaknya jengkel.

Para pria memadangi kami, melongo beberapa saat, namun Sehun dengan cepat kembali sadar. "Sorry, kami hanya memastikan kondisi kalian, karena keheningan ini seperti dikuburan." Sehun nyengir dan dibalas tatapan kejam Kyungsoo.

"Ini bau apa sih?!" tanya Jongin mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Bau sandalku!" bentak Kyungsoo jengkel seraya melemparkan sandal berbulu keroppi hijau miliknya. Nyaris saja mendarat diwajah Jongin, namun pemuda itu dengan gesit bisa menghindar.

Sehun memberiku tatapan pasrah, mengacak rambutnya lalu segera menarik Jongin keluar sebelum menghadapi benda lain yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo pada mereka. Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo, namun sahabatku hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Tepat pukul 19.00 aku dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk turun ke bawah. Aku menatap penampilan Kyungsoo, dia memiliki gaya konservatif dalam berpakaian, terlihat sangat seksi dengan terusan bertali satu berbahan semi siffon orange tua mengkilap selutut dan sangat ketat ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk badannya yang berisi. Rambutnya diberi foam, diikal lalu digerai mencapai bahu, semakin bercahaya seperti emas.

Sementara aku sendiri memilih bustier berbahan sifon mencapai lutut berwarna ungu tua dengan ujung berumbai berbentuk kuncup mawar. Aku memilih menggerai rambut gelapku, memberikan gel agak lebih berikal, serta menjepitnya satu sisi dengan aksesoris tiffany berbentuk matahari bermata ungu yang sangat mengkilap pemberian Sehun. Selain jam tangan, anting-anting, dan tas clutch kami berdua memutuskan untuk tidak memakai perhiasan lainnya dengan alasan keamanan.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum kami menuruni anak tangga, dari sini kami bisa melihat para pria terlihat luar biasa dalam artian sebenarnya. Mereka kompak tampil santai tapi elegan dengan kemeja berkerah lengan panjang yang digulung mencapai siku, merah untuk Sehun dan Jongin memakai biru dongker, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu kets.

Mereka tampak terpana melihat kami, mulut Sehun menganga di udara, aku juga berani bertaruh jika Jongin meneteskan liurnya melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Aku melirik ke arah sahabatku, kurasa dia berusaha untuk tidak terpesona saat ini. Kemudian memandang kakakku penuh tanda tanya. Aku bisa paham jika Jongin merasa kagum pada Kyungsoo, sebenarnya sejak lama mereka sudah saling menyimpan rasa suka tapi tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Sehun?

"Siap?" tanya Sehun, memberikan lengannya padaku setibanya kami dibawah.

Tersenyum gembira, kumasukkan tanganku kedalam ruang kosong didalam lengannya. Aku melirik Kyungsoo yang tampak jengkel ketika melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku pada Jongin. Kurasa, malam ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

 **...**

Rumah perkumpulan para atlet telah disulap menjadi diskotek tingkat internasional. Halamannya sudah dipenuhi kendaraan roda dua dan empat, untungnya kami berhasil mendapatkan tempat terdekat dengan pintu disamping sebuah sedang tua modifikasi. Dari luar kami bisa melihat kilatan warna lampu biru-merah-hijau, membuat asrama tersebut jadi mirip ruang berisi ledakan bola cahaya.

Sehun membantuku turun dan Jongin juga bersikap gentleman, meskipun Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangannya dengan muka masam. Terdapat dua orang penjaga berbadan besar yang kukenali sebagai pemain lacrosse junior didepan pintu masuk, tugas mereka adalah mengecek agar tamu yang hadir sesuai undangan. Kata Sehun, pesta kencan malam ini memang sangat eksklusif, tak sembarang orang bisa masuk dan akan ada banyak mahasiswa/i lain dari sesama _Ivy League_. Membuatku bertanya-tanya sekaligus cemas dalam hati, apakah Chanyeol juga memiliki tiket untuk bisa masuk kesini.

Kedua penjaga tersebut tersenyum ramah pada kami, mereka bahkan tidak perlu memeriksa apakah kami memiliki undangan atau tidak karena keberadaan Sehun dan Jongin sudah merupakan sebuah tiket emas.

"Selamat menikmati malam kalian Oh, Kim, dan ohh,...Do, sungguh seksi sekali." komentar salah satu penjaganya yang berkepala plontos dan kulit sewarna kopi. Tapi godaan pemuda itu tak bertahan lama setelah Jongin mengeram keras sambil memancarkan tatapan protektif. Kyungsoo menyadarinya, memutar bola mata lalu bergegas mendahului kami memasuki rumah. Aku buru-buru mengikutinya dibelakang.

Suasana begitu ramai, musik Eminem mengalun kencang melalui belasan pengeras suara yang dipasang ditiap sudut rumah. Semua barang-barang sudah dikeluarkan, hanya menyisakan beberapa kursi dan sofa panjang, serta meja tempat makanan, bir, soda, dan air mineral diletakkan. DJ ternama dari klub elit di N.Y sampai didatangkan untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Aku bisa merasakan jika kami berempat menjadi fokus perhatian dari awal masuk hingga berada didalam. Kyungsoo menarik tanganku ke lantai dansa, dan dalam sekejab hentakan musik telah membuat kami lupa diri. Ada banyak pemuda silih berganti mendatangi kami, mencoba mengelilingi kami dan berdansa disekitar kami. Tapi mereka segera pergi begitu melihat Sehun dan Jongin datang. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo marah pada perlakuan Jongin padanya, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga setelah melihat kegigihan pemuda itu. Para pria sendiri juga sering kelimpungan menghadapi desakan para gadis yang sedang mengalami kenaikan hormon, pada mereka. Sehun memilih mengusir secara halus tapi Jongin lebih suka memakai kalimat kasar.

Satu jam kemudian, tubuhku sudah basah oleh keringat, begitu juga Sehun. Aroma parfum _green tea_ nya mampu mengalahkan bau asam keringat. Aku melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak lagi kesal pada Jongin dan malah asyik melontarkan guyonan. Kemudian, aku mulai sadar pada alasan penting yang membuatku datang kemari.

"Aku haus." bisikku ditelinga Sehun.

Kakakku tersenyum manis. "Tunggu disini." tukasnya memberi isyarat.

Aku tersenyum, menunggu hingga punggungnya berbalik lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku harus mencarinya sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Pergilah, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Semoga sukses." dia mengerlingkan matanya dan kembali pada Jongin, sepertinya sedang mencarikan alasan untukku.

Aku segera mengecek ponselku, ada 3 panggilan dari Chanyeol, dan satu pesan, untungnya baru saja masuk. "Kutunggu di balkon lantai 2 – _BLACK HAWK_." Tersenyum, aku bergegas mengikuti instruksinya.

Balkon lantai 2 sudah dipenuhi para pasangan yang sedang sibuk menghisap wajah. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke berbagai penjuru arah berusaha mencari sosoknya, hingga seorang pemuda botak yang sebetulnya manis jika tak sedang mabuk, menggodaku. Tepat pada saat itu sebuah tangan kokoh menyentuh pundakku, membuatku menoleh dan terperangah.

Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus berbahaya disaat bersamaan. Kedua matanya melotot kepada si botak, namun tersungging seringai kejam dibibirnya. " _Sorry_ bung, bisa berhenti menganggu kekasihku dan cari gadis lain yang bisa kau tiduri?!"

 _Kekasih?!_ Oh Tuhan, kalau saja kondisinya sedang tidak serius aku pasti sudah melompat bahagia.

Si botak mundur beberapa langkah, bahkan dalam setengah kesadaran otaknya dia masih bisa mengenali sosok Chanyeol dengan jelas. "Sial! Aku tak tahu kalau gadis cantik ini kekasih _Black Hawk_!" ujarnya terbata, merasa sangat malu. Dan tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, si botak bergegas pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, "Demi Tuhan, aku sudah berusaha keras mencongkel mata setiap pria yang memandangimu malam ini." ujarnya menatapku. Campuran rasa frustasi, kagum, sekaligus pujian tersurat didalam ucapannya membuat pipiku merona.

"Jika itu pujian jenis baru maka aku merasa sangat tersanjung." godaku. Aku mendekat kearahnya kemudian sedikit berjinjit hingga bibirku bisa mencapai daun telinganya. "Ini mungkin terdengar agak gila, tapi bisakah kau membawaku kabur dari sini. Pesta selalu membuatku gerah."

Pupil Chanyeol melebar karena terkejut. "Apa kau serius? bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo sudah mengcover semuanya untukku. Jadi, apa kau mau?" aku menjilat bibir bawahku, mulai merasa gugup jika Chanyeol akan menolak ideku.

Namun detik selanjutnya, dengan senyum lebar Chanyeol meraih tanganku, kami keluar melalui pintu belakang, Chanyeol memberiku jaketnya untuk dikenakan dan membantuku naik keatas motor besarnya. Kemudian kami melesat meninggalkan rumah perkumpulan.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Happy reading guys^^ makasih yang udah follow/fav, ditunggu reviewnya^^


	8. Pelarian

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kebebasan adalah saat dimana kau tahu dimana letak tanggung jawabmu saat sedang melaksanakan hakmu. Dan begitu halnya dengan cinta._ " Arzeta

 **.**

 **.**

Apartemen Chanyeol terletak disisi selatan jalan masuk universitas, hanya berbeda satu blok dari _Town House_ kami. Sebuah bangunan sederhana bertingkat lima, lingkungannya sangat bersih dan tampak rapi. Kuduga kebanyakan penghuninya adalah orang-orang yang sudah berkeluarga.

Chanyeol membantuku turun dari motor besar merah berliannya, melepaskan helmku dan kami naik keatas apartemennya menggunakan tangga samping sambil tertawa. Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku merasakan kabur seperti seorang remaja yang sedang membolos sekolah. Dan sangat menyenangkan! Bukan berarti aku bilang membolos itu bagus! Maksudku, terkadang manusia memang harus melepaskan dirinya dari segala ketakutan. Aku merasa sebebas _Phoenix_ yang terbang di angkasa saat masih berada diatas kendaraan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol sendiri seorang pembalap hebat, dia bisa ngebut tapi juga tetap memikirkan batas keselamatan untukku.

Kami tiba dilantai 4, kamar no. 408. Seorang pemuda kurus ceking, berambut pirang kotor keriting sempat menyapa Chanyeol saat dia hendak masuk kedalam ruangannya yang berada tepat didepan apartemen Chanyeol. Dia diperkenalkan sebagai Macklin Mc'carter, salah satu partner gila Chanyeol sekaligus asisten pribadinya. Sekarang aku baru sadar jika kami pernah bertemu pada pertarungan pertama Chanyeol dan Sehun, dialah yang sudah memapah Chanyeol untuk turun dari atas ring saat berhasil dikalahkan Kakakku.

"Dan inilah apartemenku. _Home sweet home_ …" candanya ketika membukakan pintu bercat birunya padaku.

Saat melangkah masuk, aku bisa mencium bau terpentin dan cat dimana-mana. Aku menduga Chanyeol baru saja merenovasi apartemen ini atau malah baru meninggalinya. Sebuah ruangan sederhana terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, sebuah lorong satu arah dimana berisi dapur sekaligus meja makan dan satu kamar berukuran besar di lengkapi kamar mandi dalam saling berhadapan. Tepat setelah dapur terdapat toilet untuk tamu.

Hanya ada sedikit barang, karpet persia lembut berwarna hitam, serta dominasi warna putih dan merah tua pada benda-benda dan dekorasi interior apartemennya. Secara keseluruhan tempat ini begitu nyaman, dan meskipun tak bisa dibandingkan dari penthouse keluarga Oh ataupun _Town House_ kami, namun jelas aku langsung jatuh cinta pada tempat tinggal Chanyeol.

Aku berbalik memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar didepan kusen pintu kamarnya, sudah tertutup. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan melihat reaksiku.

"Jadi…" aku memulai, berjalan kearahnya, sengaja melambatkan langkahku.

"Apakah kau sengaja merenovasi semua ini karena memang memiliki niatan mengajakku kemari? Ataukah ada keajaiban terjadi selama ini hingga merubahmu dari anak berantakan menjadi penggila kerapihan?" sindirku, meletakkan satu tanganku diatas bahunya.

Chanyeol tertawa, sangat lebar dan begitu lepas. Aku selalu jatuh cinta lagi setiap kali melihatnya sebebas ini. "Aku baru pindah ke tempat ini seminggu lalu, setelah uang hasil pertarungan dan mengajar terkumpul cukup. Dan pada dasarnya Baek, kalau saja kau lupa. Aku adalah tipikal pria yang paling suka kesederhanaan. Buatku lebih baik memiliki sedikit barang tapi banyak manfaatnya ketimbang mengkoleksi tumpukan benda hingga menggunung."

Aku terkikik mendengar jawabannya. Chanyeol lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Satu- satunya bagian dari tempat tinggalnya yang tadi belum kujelajahi. Chanyeol membukakan pintunya untukku, aroma harum pinus dan cengkeh menebarkan efek menyenangkan di paru- paruku.

"Rasanya seperti berada dialam bebas." ujarku takjub, memandangi kamar Chanyeol.

Sangat simpel dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ , _bed cover_ hitam kotak-kotak merah dan putih. Sebuah meja kayu berisi laptop dan _audio sound system_ , rak buku setinggi diriku dua jajar pada sudut kanan kamarnya, serta lemari kayu mahoni berukuran sedang. Karpet bulu sintetis merah disejajarkan disepanjang lantainya.

Tanpa menunggu disuruh duduk, aku langsung meletakkan pantatku diatas ranjangnya, rasanya begitu empuk, dan aku merasa sangat ingin tidur diatasnya saat ini juga. Segalanya beraroma Chanyeol di sini.

Mendadak, sekelebat pikiran menyebalkan melintas dikepalaku, aku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa gadis yang pernah merasakan tubuh telanjangnya diatas ranjang. Hal itu membuatku cemburu tanpa sebab dan terasa sangat menyebalkan!

"Kau gadis pertama yang sampai kubawa ke kamar pribadiku." Tukas Chanyeol menyentakku. Aku berbalik untuk menatap matanya, merasa malu karena dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." komentarku, mencoba bersikap biasa.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengambil tempat disampingku. "Itu terlihat jelas di matamu." tangan Chanyeol menarik tanganku, kemudian mencium buku-buku jariku dengan sangat lembut dan mendekapnya didekat dadanya. Gelenyar kebahagiaan terasa membuatakan pandanganku.

"Aku memang sudah tak perjaka lagi sejak berumur 16 tahun, tapi aku bersumpah hanya ada tiga gadis yang pernah menyentuhku. Dan itupun semua kulakukan diatas sofa didalam apartemen lamaku."

Wajahku memanas, kurasa rupaku sudah mirip kepiting rebus sekarang. Namun hatiku salut pada kejujurannya. "Aku tahu kau bukan bajingan." ujarku sungguh-sungguh, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Fokusku tertuju pada deretan foto berpigura diatas meja kayu disamping kanan ranjangnya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari dalam genggamannya secara halus untuk meraih salah satu foto milik Chanyeol. Gambar Chanyeol saat berumur 5 tahun bersama kedua orangtuanya. Mr. dan Mrs. Park hanyalah pegawai negeri sipil biasa, namun hidup Chanyeol selalu berkecukupan. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah sosok panutan yang sangat bertanggung jawab, serta memiliki cinta kasih begitu besar, terbukti dari kepedulian mereka terhadap keluargaku segera setelah Mom menjadi janda.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, membuatku harus mendongak menatap matanya. Kesedihan bercampur perih tersembunyi jelas dikedua irisnya. Terdorong insting, aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas pahaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih lalu mulai bercerita. "Setelah kejadian yang menimpamu semua tak lagi sama. Orang tuaku merasa bersalah, dan Ibu menjadi bersikap sangat egois. Setahun setelah kepergianmu, Ayah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sejak itu Ibu membesarkanku seorang diri hingga aku berumur 14. Ibu meninggal akibat kanker hati, membuatku menjadi sebatang kara dan harus berjuang seorang diri. Untungnya ada Marla, saudara jauh dari pihak Ayahku yang dengan berbaik hati mau menjagaku, dia sudah seperti nenek bagiku, sayangnya umurnya hanya bisa bertahan 2 tahun setelah proses adopsiku beres. Marla menutup mata karena faktor usia. Saat itu aku sudah berada di Rhode Island, seusai menguburkan satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa aku sadar pada takdirku."

"Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu Baek, aku pindah ke N.Y, berhasil mendapatkan apartemen murah di Brooklyn melalui deposito yang ditanamkan Marla plus beasiswa penuh di sebuah sekolah swasta elite di utara Manhattan. Tabungan Ibu dan Ayah cukup untuk membiayaiku hingga sekarang, namun aku sadar aku harus bekerja. Umurku baru 16 saat Athan Croswell menemukanku secara tidak sengaja, dia melihatku berhasil menghajar 6 orang preman yang berusaha mencuri ditoko kaset tempatku dulu bekerja diwilayah Brooklyn. Athan pun memperkenalkanku pada dunia bayangan, saat dia berhasil membuatku ketagihan, Athan menawarkan dirinya sebagai sponsorku. Dia berjanji untuk menjadikanku Raja di Shadow Circle suatu saat nanti. Saat itulah aku mulai mengetahui keberadaanmu."

Chanyeol berhenti bercerita, nafasnya memburu seperti athlete lari maraton yang baru selesai berlomba. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil mendesah, nasib buruknya begitu membuat hatiku perih. Siapa yang bakal menyangka jika hidup seseorang bisa berputar seperti roda begitu cepatnya. Dulu aku merasa duniaku begitu buruk dan runtuh, hingga aku bertemu keluarga Oh yang memberikan cahaya putih dan harapan. Tapi sekarang, justru Chanyeol harus menanggung segala beban hitamnya dunia.

"Apakah dari Athan kau mengenalku?" tanyaku

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Suatu kali aku menjemputnya saat dia berada ditingkat senior, dan aku melihatmu. Terlihat secantik bidadari, seindah matahari, dan begitu bahagia. Bersama teman-temanmu. Aku hanya bertanya pada Athan mengenai identitasmu saat itu hanya untuk memastikan, dia mengira jika aku sekedar tertarik padamu. Lagipula pemuda mana yang takkan meneteskan air liur saat kau lewat." godanya sarkastis.

Aku tertawa pelan, bahkan disaat tersedihnya Chanyeol tetap bisa begitu menghibur. "Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung mendatangiku saat itu?" pertanyaan ini kuungkapkan dengan nada sedih.

Chanyeol menggeleng, terlihat putus asa. "Kita sudah berbeda Baek. Kau bersekolah di tempat elite, naik limo mewah, memiliki keluarga baru yang begitu mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku seorang anak jalanan berani muncul begitu saja dihadapanmu setelah belasan tahun lamanya. Aku sendiri merasa bersyukur kau tidak menendangku dihari pertama kita berbicara didalam kampus waktu itu."

Chanyeol seakan mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Membuatku kesal dan mencubit paha kirinya sekeras kubisa. Chanyeol mengaduh kemudian menatapku bingung. "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau berani muncul dan merubah segalanya?!" tanyaku dengan emosi meledak, nadaku meninggi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Itu karena sekarang setidaknya aku sudah menjadi sesuatu. Aku sudah memiliki reputasi bagus, dan semua rencana yang kususun mulai berjalan pelan-pelan. Tapi, kurasa alasan paling kuat adalah karena aku terlalu egois untuk melihatmu dimiliki orang lain."

Aku selalu bisa mengendalikan diri bila sedang dipuji seseorang, bahkan ketika Sehun memberiku penghargaan kasih sayang sekalipun. Tapi dengan Chanyeol, segalanya terasa berbeda, dia seakan mengetahui tepat isi hatiku bahkan sebelum aku bisa memikirkannya dengan baik. Chanyeol tak pernah berubah, selalu sama seperti dulu.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, mata coklat karamelnya begitu hangat, melelehkan setiap kebekuan didalam hatiku. "Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagimu Baek. Aku tak mau lari lagi, dan aku akan melakukan segalanya dengan benar demi dirimu. Saat bersamamu pertarungan, minuman keras, serta wanita terasa semakin menjadi salah, kau selalu ada untuk membenarkan segala tindakanku. Dan kaulah alasanku paling kuat agar bisa bertahan menghadapi segalanya. Aku selalu percaya sejak dulu jika kelak kita akan kembali bertemu. Bukan karena takdir, namun keinginan hati."

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, dan seluruh badanku sudah bergetar karena mendengar kalimatnya. Aku tahu jika tak ada satupun kalimat darinya berupa rayuan. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan Baek, aku akan berhenti bertarung."

Gelembung udara memenuhi kepalaku, membuatku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Apa?! Tapi itu kan hidupmu selama ini?!" mendadak rasa bersalah menyerangku.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku bertarung hanya untuk mendapatkan uang pada awalnya, namun entah sejak kapan Athan bisa membuatku menjadi sangat terobsesi untuk memperoleh gelar 'Raja' itu. Ambisiku mengalahkan akal sehatku, segala tujuanku mendadak lenyap dan hilang hanya digantikan satu kata. Bertarung. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu lagi." genggaman Chanyeol menjadi sangat erat.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku tak mau kau berubah hanya demi diriku. Aku takut jika ada satu titik dimana kau merasa jenuh dan pada akhirnya menyalahkanku."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras-keras, wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa. "Aku mencintaimu _Phoenix_ , bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau pahami. Keseluruhan dirimu adalah benar adanya, bersamamu terasa begitu tepat. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang takkan berubah, dan jika aku…" Kalimatnya terhenti oleh bibirku.

Chanyeol tampak terkejut pada ciuman mendadakku, tapi itu cukup untuk menjawab semua keraguannya. Chanyeol sempat berhenti sedetik sebelum dia melihat jauh dikedalaman sungai hijau jiwaku.

Sebuah kepastian, keberanian, dan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol yang bodoh, apapun kondisimu. Aku hanya berusaha agar kita berdua menjadi lebih benar…" bisikku terengah diluar daun telinganya. Membuat setiap otot Chanyeol menegang dibalik bajunya.

Chanyeol mendorongku lembut hingga jatuh keatas ranjang. Bibirnya menekan kuat, masuk kedalam mulutku. Awalnya pelan dan indah namun lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah sensasi kuat memabukkan. Lidahnya terasa begitu manis saat beradu dengan milikku dan membuatku ketagihan untuk menelusurinya lebih dalam.

Hatiku berdebar kencang saat aku menyentuh lehernya dengan bibirku, merasakan kulitnya dalam ciuman pelan dan lembut. Dia memandangku terkejut, matanya menatapku lembut sambil berkata. "Tidak Baek, aku tak mau mengambil keuntungan darimu. Ini akan menjadi pertama bagimu."

Aku terkejut karena dia tahu aku masih perawan. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku tanpa perasaan malu, dan justru sebuah kebanggan.

Chanyeol terkikik pelan. "Itu karena kau adalah gadis baik- baik, dan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam daripada dirimu sendiri. Itulah sebabnya kau lebih berharga daripada berlian sekalipun untukku. Aku bersumpah sampai mati, ingin menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagimu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Akan ada waktu tepat bagi kita."

Chanyeol tampak tegas, dia sudah bersiap melepaskan diri dariku ketika aku menarik kerah bajunya, membuatnya nyaris jatuh menimpaku, terkejut. Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang setelah aku berani mengambil langkah pertama, aku tak mau berhenti.

"Ya, dan itu adalah sekarang." ujarku tanpa keraguan.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

heyya~ chapter depan bakalan ada sesuatu yang mendebarkan(?) ada yang bisa tebak gak nih? wqwq.

makasih yang udah bersedia membaca, follow/fav, dan review ff ini^^ see y'all in the next chap^^


	9. Mendobrak Batas

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku hanya akan bercinta dengan seseorang yang benar- benar tahu apa makna kebenaran didalam cinta sesungguhnya. Bukan dengan mereka yang impulsif, atau menghalalkan segala cara demi nafsu semata. Sebab orang yang paling hebat adalah manusia yang dapat mengatur pikiran mereka._ " Arzeta.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tampak terkejut pada ketegasan didalam suaraku, dan itu sebuah pernyataan bukan permintaan. Ketika Chanyeol menyadari seluruh keyakinan diriku untuknya melalui kedua mata hijauku, seluruh keteguhannya goyah seketika.

Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri, berkata dia akan menghajar dirinya setelah semua ini, sembari tangannya sibuk melepaskan kancing bajunya dengan penuh gairah. Aku tertawa, menyadari kami sudah sama-sama memuncak, membantu melepaskan pakaiannya. Saat hanya tersisa boxer ditubuhnya, aku menguatkan hati untuk mendorongnya turun. Kejantanannya berwarna kopi, tegak sempurna, ujungnya bulat dan sangat menantang. Aku jarang menonton video porno tapi kurasa miliknya lebih besar dari aktor film biru paling profesional manapun.

Mendadak aku merasakan pusat inti dipangkal pahaku memanas, dan putingku terasa keras hanya dengan melihatnya telanjang.

Turun dari ranjang, aku berjongkok dibawahnya, dengan mantap kedua tanganku menyentuh miliknya, perlahan, halus, sangatlembut. Mulai dari ujung batangnya, turun terus hingga pangkalnya. Diatasku Chanyeolgemetar, mengerang kecil, kedua tangannya berada dibelakang tubuhnya, menekan tepian meja lampu untuk menahan badannya. Bibirku turun pertama kali pada puncak bulatannya yang sudah membesar, meminta untuk masuk kedalam mulutku. Saat lidahku menyentuh kulitnya yang selembut sutra, Chanyeol tersentak hebat diatasku. Menggumamkan namaku.

Menengadah, aku menemukan kedua iris coklat hangat Chanyeol melebar. Chanyeol tampak terkejut melihat keahlianku yang dikatakan 'masih suci ini'.

"Anggap saja aku kebanyakan mendapat edukasi-seks-sejak dini." godaku. Chanyeol tertawa tapi hanya sekejab.

Ekspresinya berubah menjadi erangan antara nikmat dan kesal saat aku sudah berjongkok dihadapannya dengan kedua tanganku menangkup miliknya, menggoyangkannya dengan lembut. Lidahku bergerak perlahan mulai dari pangkal pahanya yang bersih dari berbagai jenis bulu, bergerak terus hingga mencapai ujungnya. Kulitnya selembut sutra, terasa panas dibawah sentuhanku. Aku bisa merasakan denyutan keras setiap inchi ototnya.

"Oh sayang!..." Chanyeol bergumam keras ketika satu tanganku bergerak untuk menangkup pantatnya, menahannya agar tetap diam ditempat sementara dengan tangan satunya lagi memijat perlahan kejantanannya. Sesekali aku melirik keatas untuk melihat reaksinya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan terlebih ketika tengah ereksi seperti sekarang ini.

Pijatanku diatas dagingnya berubah menjadi lebih cepat secara perlahan, Chanyeol tampak bergoyang dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan ketika aku mempercepat gerakanku.

Mulutku terbuka lebar pada ujung bulatannya, mengisap kuat-kuat membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Dia berusaha keras untuk tetap menatapku tapi kenikmatan sudah terlanjur menguasainya. Tangan kirinya meremas ujung meja belajarnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, sedangkan satu lagi mengepal erat didalam genggamannya.

"Sayang…" suara Chanyeol bergetar dan serak, disaat aku merasakan cairannya mulai tumpah memenuhi seisi mulutku. Campuran asin dan nikmat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku tapi harus kuakui kurasa aku cukup hebat.

Aku menjilati hingga tetes terakhir, dan saat selesai aku melihat gelombang gairah tak terbendung didalam sepasang mata coklat milik Chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol, memberikan ekspresi menantang. Dia berteriak setengah kesal, dalam arti baik padaku.

Kedua tangan kekarnya meraih tubuhku, menggendongku keatas ranjangnya dan menjatuhkanku dengan sangat lembut. Lidahnya menjalari sepanjang sisi leherku yang telanjang pelan, mendesah diluar daun telingaku membuat seluruh bulu halusku berdiri. Rasa panas merangsang tajam inti kewanitaanku.

Aku mulai mendesah, sementara Chanyeol mulai asyik melucuti pakaianku hingga tak ada lagi benang yang menghalangi kami berdua. Kedua pupilnya melebar melihat tubuh polosku, jakunnya bergerak naik turun secepat tarikan nafasnya, kejantannya menegang menantang diatasku. Aku bahkan tak malu sama sekali dengan kondisi polosku saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan _Phoenix_ , kau sungguh indah…" desahnya, yang justru membuatku semakin bergairah.

Aku merasakan luapan hangat mengalir deras dari intiku yang panas. Chanyeol menyeringai seraya memandangiku, dia berbisik dengan suara merayu yang mampu membuatku kehabisan nafas.

"Aku suka kau basah untukku…" bisiknya vulgar ditelingaku. Lidahnya menjilat daun telingaku.

Secara refleks aku mengerang karena nikmat, pinggulku bergoyang saat Chanyeol mengambil tempat ditengah tubuhku. Dengan lembut jemarinya membelai mulai dari ujung jari dan berakhir dipangkal paha.

Tangannya dengan lihai bermain diarea mulut vaginaku yang sudah bersih dari bulu pubis. "Aku suka saat kau bersih untukku…"

Kalimatnya mengguncangku. "Chanyeol…" erangku, mulai merasa tidak sabar.

Dengan satu tangan Chanyeok menarik kedua tanganku diatas kepala. Lidahnya menjilati leherku hingga terus turun mencapai dadaku. Aku bangga karena memiliki payudara yang tidak kecil tapi juga tak terlalu besar. "Ini sangat indah sayang. Tubuhmu, dirimu, jiwamu…"

Chanyeol menyapukan jemari kanannya melewati puting kananku. Memberikan efek rangsangan pada intiku, payudaraku mengeras dan minta dijamah lebih olehnya. Chanyeol tampaknya tahu apa keinginanku hanya dari membaca gerak tubuhku, bibirnya bergerak menyapu puncak dadaku, menekannya keras dengan bibirnya, melumatnya, menghisapnya dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah, menggeliat dan menggoyangkan pinggul.

Ajaibnya, Chanyeol tampaknya tahu betul bagaimana memanfaatkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk meremas payudaraku sisi satunya, sementara jemarinya yang masih bebas, mulai mengeksplor area intimku. Awalnya hanya bermain-main dibagian luar, kemudian dengan bertambahnya tekanan lidah pada putingku dan remasannya, Chanyeol memainkan kedua jarinya untuk memasuki area clitku yang memang sudah basah. Aku membuka pahaku lebar-lebar, memberinya ijin untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Chanyeol sudah menyiksaku dengan gigi dan jari indahnya. Ketika tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan lebih keras, menekan dan menusuk hingga jauh kedalam liangku. Bibirnya berpindah pada payudaraku yang lain, memainkan lidahnya, menusuknya dengan ketajaman sama saat jemarinya memasuki liangku lebih dalam. Kejantanannya terasa menusuk diatas perut datarku, tubuh kekarnya membalutku dengan panas. Kemudian ketika dia memasuki jari ketiga kedalam diriku, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjambak rambut coklatnya. Aku sudah banjir oleh orgasme.

"Chanyeol…" ujarku terbata, dan memelas. Melihatnya berada diatas dadaku.

Chanyeol melihat tepat kedalam inti sepasang mata hijauku. Mengeluarkan jemarinya perlahan dariku, sedikit menengadahkan kepala. Dia tersenyum penuh cinta.

Chanyeol berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya tepat ditengahku, dia bahkan tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka pahaku karena aku sudah memberikan jalan untuknya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ini akan terasa sakit _Phoenix_ , tapi percayalah jika aku menyakitimu maka aku akan langsung berhenti." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau takkan pernah menyakitiku." Suaraku begitu serak karena hasrat biologis yang sudah tak tertahan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan dia menahannya dengan jemari-jemari besarnya, kejantanannya menegang, tampak besar dan hebat. " _Phoenix_ , pandang aku…" bisiknya.

Aku melihat tepat dikedalaman matanya, menganggumi sekilas bulu mata gelapnya. Tepat pada saat itu, aku merasakan sentakan keras membakar diriku, seluruh isi organku terasa luruh. Rasa perih bercampur nikmat, aku tak tahu mana yang menang.

" _Phoenix_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol tampak cemas melihat ekspresiku, mendadak aku merasa sedikit senang. Itu artinya aku gadis pertama yang dia perawani.

Aku mengangguk, menyadari kejantanannya masih berada didalam diriku. Rasa sakit itu ditimpa oleh keinginan dan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi. Secara alamiah pinggulku bergoyang, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai menggerakkan dirinya perlahan.

Awalnya gerakan kami lambat, dan aku sadar Chanyeol berusaha keras mengimbangiku. Masalahnya aku menginginkan lebih dari ini, aku menyatakkan tubuhku dan kejantanannya terasa menengang menyenangkan didalam liangku.

Mengetahui keinginanku, Chanyeol mulai mempercepat ritmenya.

"Lakukan dengan keras…" bisikku. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Dia sempat ragu, namun mengangguk penuh semangat.

Aku merubah posisiku dari terlentang menjadi semi duduk dengan menopangkan tubuh pada kedua siku, Chanyeol berada diatasku, memeluk kedua punggungku erat. Kejantanannya bergerak naik turun seperti kecepatan angin, aku dengan sangat bisa menyesuaikan ritmenya, seperti lagu. Keringat membanjiri tubuh kami, kami sama-sama mengerang penuh kenikmatan dan aku bisa merasakan sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir.

"Chanyeol…" desahku, rambut gelapku lengket dikulit, cengkraman tangan Chanyeol terasa begitu kuat namun protektif.

Chanyeol mengangguk, rupanya dia juga memiliki keinginan sama denganku. Kejantanannya terasa merenggang sesaat didalam dinding vaginaku. " _Phoenix_ , aku akan…" kata- katanya lemah namun penuh gairah.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum lemah. Dan ekspresi Chanyeol tampak luar biasa bersemangat, melebihi yang pernah kulihat saat dirinya berada diatas ring.

"Aku mencintaimu _Phoenix_ …" jeritannya menggema diseluruh ruangan kamarku.

Bersamaan dengan tusukan terakhir yang luar biasa cepat, keras, disertai semburan benihnya didalam diriku. Aku mengerang kencang, menyebutkan namanya serta kalimat cinta. Gelembung kebahagiaan didalam diriku pecah menjadi ratusan serpihan yang masuk kedalam setiap sel tubuhku.

Chanyeol sempat melumat bibirku sekali dengan penuh sayang sebelum dia ambruk diatas ranjang, disamping kananku.

Kami berdua terengah-engah, basah. Satu tangannya menarikku masuk kedalam pelukannya, aku meraup dadanya dan bersembunyi didalam panas tubuhnya. Kami menyatu dengan sangat hebat malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu _Phoenix_. Aku tak butuh apapun selama ada dirimu, dan aku bersumpah meskipun harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bahagia." ujar Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Air mata haruku tumpah, aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat kemudian menciumi dada indahnya yang meskipun berkeringat dan amat lengket, sangat seksi. Setelah saling melemparkan kalimat cinta hingga puluhan kali, kantuk mulai menguasai kami dan membawa kami kedalam alam mimpi lelap.

 **...**

Aku terbangun karena getaran hebat disisi kiri ranjangku. Pada awalnya aku mengira itu Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menggodaku, namun suara khas Cary Brothers dibagian reff lagu berjudul Belong menyadarkanku bahwa itu bunyi ponselku. Aku masih bersikap malas sambil meraba-raba mencari handphoneku, hingga ketika mataku menangkap waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding kayu dikamar Chanyeol.

Aku mengumpat keras, terduduk secara spontan. Refleks, Chanyeol yang sedang dalam posisi memelukku dengan satu tangan menangkup payudaraku ikut terbangun karena terkejut. Tanganku meraih ponsel, dan saat melihat nama tertera dilayarnya, aku meringis pada Chanyeol dengan gugup. "Ini Kyungsoo…" bisikku. Segera menekan tombol penerima.

Kyungsoo menjerit diujung saluran, memakiku, meneriakiku, kemudian diakhir kalimat nyaris menangis karena cemas. Bukan akibat aku menghilang, lebih disebabkan karena sekarang Sehun sudah tahu aku kabur, dan sosok yang membawaku pergi.

Aku terlalu terkejut pada informasi ini, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa memberikan lebih detail lagi. Dia menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Town House secepatnya, sebab jika tidak, Sehun takkan segan-segan membakar seluruh area kampus hanya demi menemukanku. Saat telpon dimatikan, aku hanya bisa tertegun dengan ekspresi kengerian serta ketakutan memenuhi mataku. Chanyeol tentu saja bisa membaca pesanku dengan jelas.

Tangannya merengkuh kedua wajahku, membuat fokusku kembali padanya. "Aku akan menemanimu. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Aku terkejut melihat betapa tenangnya Chanyeol, sepasang mata coklat hangatnya segera meluberkanku dengan kedamaian. "Apa kau yakin? Dia bisa membunuhmu. Mereka bisa membunuhmu?!" kepanikanku muncul tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Chanyeol hanya perlu menciumku dengan lembut dan seluruh keyakinan itu kembali. "Apa kau pikir setelah semua ini aku akan membiarkanmu menghadapi segalanya seorang diri? Menurutmu aku sepecundang itu? Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu, bukankah dari awal aku sudah memintamu untuk siap. Bagiku tak masalah mendapat sedikit memar sekarang atau nanti, karena semuanya layak untuk memperjuangkanmu."

Chanyeol mengucapkan segalanya dengan menatap tepat dikedua bola mataku, seluruh darah ditubuhku seakan bergolak, bersiap bertarung bersamanya. Air mataku tumpah dan aku langsung memeluknya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Rajawali bodohku…"

Chanyeol tertawa sejenak, hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga dia benar-benar berhasil meneguhkan tekadku.

Setelah itu dia membantuku untuk membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandinya. Kami berdua berganti baju dengan cepat, Chanyeol bahkan tak perlu repot-repot memakai pakaian formalnya lagi, dia beranggapan jika memang harus ada adu tangan. Setidaknya saat terguling diatas pasir hanya kaus seharga U$D. 3,00 yang akan rusak dan bukannya kemeja bernilai SPP setiap bulan kuliahnya. Aku tertawa mendengar candanya, begitu menganggumi kemampuan Chanyeol untuk melatih diri.

Saat kami keluar dari apartemen aku sempat melirik jam dinding, pukul 02.00 dini hari, dan ponselku juga sukses mati akibat kehabisan baterai. Mendesah pasrah, aku mengikuti Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menggengam tanganku dibelakangnya. Dia memintaku menunggu dihalaman samping sementara dia akan mengambil motornya.

Aku berdiri ditengah dua pohon willow raksasa disamping halaman muka apartemen, tanganku bergerak menaikkan resleting jaket kulit Chanyeol yang dia berikan padaku ketika angin dingin menampar tengkukku. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan menusuk dari dalam perutku, kusandarkan punggung pada dahan pohon, berbagai skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi malam ini memenuhi imajinasiku. Tubuhku terasa menggingil dan aku tahu itu tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca dini hari menjelang musim gugur di New York.

Rasa ketakutan mulai merayap masuk kedalam pikiranku, dan menurutku ini terlalu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mengambil motornya. Aku sudah akan bergegas menyusulnya masuk ke tempat parkir ketika sebuah suara dingin dan familiar menahanku.

" _Halo little bear_ …"

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak seketika, seluruh isi organku terasa ditarik paksa keluar dari badanku, kakiku terasa seperti dipaku ditempat, dan aku tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhku seperti membeku.

Mengerahkan seluruh keberanian, aku membalikkan badan. Tak bisa mencegah pupil mataku melebar, ketakutan meremas diriku menjadi kecil.

"Taehyung..."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

ChanBaek udan NC-an dan Taehyung is back huehehe. happy reading^^ see y'all in the next chap and don't forget to leave a review juseyo^^


	10. Mimpi Buruk

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _I don't need you hug me, kiss me, or calming me when the nightmare comes into me. I just want you to be by my side, and be the light in the darkness of my night. Like the shimmering of Verities._ " Arzeta.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersesat di dalam kegelapan… Cahaya seperti menghilang… Aku tak bisa bernafas, sesak, dan pengap… Tenggorokanku tercekat, lidahku terasa pekat… Aku ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, aku ingin lepas dari belenggu kekejaman masa lalu. Tapi semakin aku berusaha meyakinkan diri, disaat bersamaan kejiwaanku terguncang, mempertanyakan kewarasan.

"Taehyung… apa yang kau… bukankah harusnya…" kalimatku terbata-bata, mataku nanar menatap sosok tinggi gelap dihadapanku. Minimnya sinar serta jaket bertudung yang menutupi wajahnya membuatku tak bisa mengenalinya.

Namun suara kejam dan penuh kesadisan yang selalu muncul disetiap mimpi burukku itu selama belasan tahun, takkan mungkin bisa kulupakan.

Jantungku berderap secepat lari kuda liar, keringat membasahi tengkuk dan telapak tanganku. Taehyung tertawa kejam, aku seakan bisa melihat seringai jahatnya meskipun tertutupi kegelapan. Seketika tubuhku gemetar, namun aku harus bisa mengatasinya. Mengabaikan berbagai pertanyaan didalam kepalaku mengenai keberadaannya, sekaligus segala rasa takut yang bercampur aduk didalam diriku. Aku mengeratkan pelukan pada diriku sendiri, menegakkan tubuh dan mengangkat dagu dengan seluruh usaha keras.

Baekhyun yang dulu mungkin gadis kecil lemah yang tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis, dan minta dikasihani. Tetap bisa hidup karena sebuah keberuntungan dan kebaikan orang lain. Tapi sosok Baekhyun sekarang adalah wanita dewasa kuat, yang tumbuh dalam kasih dan penuh cinta dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Ya benar, aku adalah Oh Baekhyun, bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun. Sosok lemah itu sudah kubuang jauh- jauh dihari aku menerima diriku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Oh. Dan aku takkan membuat Taehyung bahagia karena menunjukkan ketakutanku padanya.

Sebab aku adalah Oh Baekhyun, tak ada satupun orang yang boleh mengintimidasi ataupun menghancurkanku semudah itu.

Bayangan seluruh tindakan jahat Taehyung bergeliat didalam memoriku, menimbulkan secercah perasaan amarah yang semakin lama membakar seluruh diriku. Taehyung mungkin Kakakku, tapi dia tak lebih dari sampah masa laluku. Dan aku membencinya dengan setiap tarikan nafasku karena telah memberiku segala rasa sakit dan pedih disaat harusnya aku tumbuh dalam cinta disaat masih menjadi gadis cilik, bukannya perjuangan akan hidup serta menghadapi trauma masa lalu.

"Apa maumu Tae?!" tanyaku tajam, suaraku terdengar bergetar tapi bukan lagi oleh ketakutan, melainkan amarah.

Taehyung tertawa, "Well, kurasa kau sudah tumbuh menjadi sangat baik bukan? Kurasa keluarga kaya itu memperlakukanmu dengan begitu bagus."

Aku menarik satu alis keatas, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dan kedua kakiku menjejak tegak. Ini adalah posisi paling berani yang bisa kuberikan, aku sendiri terkejut karena memiliki seluruh kekuatan ini untuk menghadapinya.

"Yang benar saja, aku tak percaya jika keinginanmu untuk mencariku setelah mendekam dibalik jeruji besi selama belasan tahun hanya untuk sekedar ' _say hii_ '. Jadi sebaiknya cepat katakan apa maumu!" bentakku. Kaget sendiri oleh kemarahan pada suaraku barusan.

Taehyung terbahak-bahak nyaring, suaranya terdengar seperti gagak mati diseret. Perlahan dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Aku bisa saja berbalik pergi dan lari darinya untuk mencari Chanyeol, tapi aku tak mau memberikannya kesempatan untuk memperlihatkannya rasa takutku lagi.

Tidak akan lagi! Sudah cukup semua terornya telah menghancurkan masa kecilku. Dan aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun agar bisa menunjukkan padanya betapa kuatnya diriku sekarang.

Namun ketegaranku hampir saja runtuh ketika aku berhasil melihat wajahnya sekarang. Taehyung bukan lagi anak kecil kurus tinggi seperti dulu, tubuhnya kekar penuh otot meskipun tertutup rapat oleh jaket berukuran besar bertudung hitamnya, mukanya keras dan kasar, ditumbuhi janggut pendek dibagian dagu, bekas luka melebar terbentuk memanjang pada pipi kirinya, diikuti memar- memar baru diarea atas kelopak matanya. Bibirnya penuh bekas pukulan, dan tampak pecah-pecah mengerikan.

Aku menahan nafas selama beberapa saat, isi perutku seperti dicengkram dan terasa sangat perih sekarang. Kepalaku berusaha keras mengatur segala emosi, menenangkan diriku agar bisa menghadapi segala sesuatunya lebih jernih.

"Coba lihat dirimu, begitu angkuh dan sombong. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada sosok gadis cengeng lemah membosankan seperti dulu." Taehyung tersenyum mengejek, menyebabkan kemarahan menggumpal di dadaku.

"Kalau kau berharap pelukan-selamat-datang, maka sayang sekali kau salah tepat." cibirku.

"Sebaiknya berpikir lagi jika ingin mengintimidasiku, karena aku sudah bukan orang yang sama dengan dulu…" kataku keras. Aku bisa merasakan api mulai berputar-putar didalam mataku, meskipun lututku gemetar hebat tapi aku harus tetap bertahan.

Taehyung mendongak menatapku, sepasang mata hazel itu dulunya begitu indah dan jernih, namun entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat kotor karena kebencian dan dendam. Hal yang tak bisa kupahami sama sekali, sekaligus menjadi pertanyaanku sejak dulu mengapa kakak kandungku sendiri bisa begitu menginginkan kematianku.

Taehyung berjalan menuju arahku, gerakannya pelan namun setiap langkahnya seakan mengingatkanku pada ujung umurku. Satu langkah maju darinya dan aku akan berjalan mundur secara teratur serta sepelan kubisa. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah tapi juga tidak mau bertindak ceroboh karena tak berhati-hati. Mataku menatap tajam kearah kakinya.

"Kau benar _sist_ ' kedatanganku mencarimu bukan untuk bereuni ria. Aku kemari untuk memperingatkan sekaligus membuatmu membayar setiap detik waktu yang telah kuhabiskan didalam sangkar besi itu." suaranya berat, kasar, serta sangat serak. Ada nada mengancam yang tidak main-main didalam kalimatnya.

Membunuh kepengecutanku, aku membalas ucapannya dengan tawa ejekan. "Yang benar saja. Hidupmu rusak karena salahmu sendiri, kau berhak mendapatkan semua ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caramu bisa keluar dari penjara yang jelas aku tak pernah berhutang apapun padamu!" teriakku. Emosiku meluap.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti, sepertinya ucapanku barusan memberi efek tamparan keras padanya. Namun sebuah seringai jahat yang biasanya kudapat dari karakter penjahat pada film-film superhero fiksi, muncul diwajahnya. Raut muka menjijikan itu begitu kubenci dalam setiap tetes darahku, karena selalu membuatku mimpi buruk.

Sebetulnya, Taehyung memang mimpi paling buruk didalam hidupku.

"Kalau begitu aku harus membuatmu kembali merasakan kenangan 'bagaimana supaya adik kecil mau menurut' rupanya." ujarnya jahat.

Alarm tanda bahayaku menyala kencang. Aku tahu inilah saatnya bagiku untuk kabur. Aku sudah siap membalikkan badan dan berlari secepat kubisa ketika Taehyung bergerak cepat menuju tempatku. Namun disaat bersamaan, sesuatu melompat dari belakangku, menerjang Taehyung hingga tubuhnya terjatuh hingga terpental, punggungnya menabrak dahan pohon ek.

"Sayang sekali, sebelum kau sempat melakukan itu aku akan memotong-motong tubuhmu hingga menjadi serpihan sehingga orang bahkan takkan bisa menemukan mayatmu."

Chanyeol berdiri beberapa meter di depanku, dalam posisi setengah menunduk. Wajahnya menggelap, matanya mengobarkan kebencian mendalam, seringai dibibirnya memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajam. Chanyeol sekarang sangat mirip ketika dirinya diatas ring dulu, saat melawan Sehun. Binatang buas dalam dirinya bangkit dipicu kemarahan.

Taehyung bangkit dengan susah payah, punggungnya merayap pada dahan pohon agar bisa berdiri tegak, mengumpat marah. Aku melihat bayang-bayang gelap iblis di belakang dirinya. Pipinya memar parah, dan darah mengalir deras dari hidung serta kedua sudut bibirnya, Chanyeol sudah memukulnya tanpa ragu.

"Jadi, sekarang kecoa ini bodyguardmu? Atau kau pelacurnya?" ejek Taehyung, tertawa kejam sambil membersihkan darah dari hidung menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Chanyeol mengerang seperti singa kelaparan, kurasa pacarku bisa langsung meremukkan kepala Taehyung jika saja aku tak melompat kesampingnya untuk menahan dirinya. "Chanyeol hentikan! Sampah itu tidak layak untuk membuatmu di penjara!" jeritku memegangi kedua lengannya.

Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya ketika mendengar suaraku, perlahan dia memutar lehernya hingga mata kami saling bertatapan. Aku bisa melihat keajaiban terjadi pada kedua pupilnya yang dari menggelap, kembali mendapatkan cahaya. Lalu, sepasang kelopak cantiknya berkedip. Chanyeol mirip orang dihipnotis yang kembali sadar, dan aku dapat melihat bayanganku yang berantakan, serta dipenuhi air mata didalam kedua retinanya.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, kemudian memelukku erat, mencium puncak kepalaku lama hingga tawa mengerikan Taehyung menyadarkan kami jika masih ada dia disini.

"Chanyeol? Maksudmu bocah ini si tengik Park Chanyeol itu… sudah kuduga, bajingan memang paling tepat bersama pelacur." Taehyung bertepuk tangan keras.

Membuat Chanyeol nyaris terkonfrontasi lagi. Namun pelukan erat didalam dirinya seakan menjadi obat ajaib untuk meredakan seluruh amarahnya dan membuat otaknya bisa kembali jernih. Kemudian, aku merasa ini waktu paling tepat untuk menunjukkan baik kepada Chanyeol ataupun bajingan itu jati diriku yang baru, atau lebih tepatnya, yang sebenarnya.

Aku keluar dari pelukan Chanyeol, pemuda itu sempat menarikku lagi namun melalui kedua mataku aku memberinya isyarat ketenangan. Aku berjalan lima langkah didepan Chanyeol, kedua tanganku terkepal erat disamping pinggulku, menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya suara mau keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Enyahlah dari sini! Kau tak lebih dari barang busuk masa lalu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tulang belulang. Dan jika kau masih berani menunjukkan batang hidungmu lagi didepanku, maka aku bersumpah akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatmu membusuk selamanya didalam penjara!"

Taehyung membelalak, dan aku bisa mendengar gumaman terkejut Chanyeol dibelakangku, memanggil namaku. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, ketika aku terdiam, nafasku tersenggal setelah mengucapkan semua kalimat itu dalam nada tinggi serta seluruh emosi yang selama belasan tahun kupendam rapat didalam diriku.

Taehyung berjalan dua langkah didepanku, kedua pupilnya terlihat berubah hitam seluruhnya karena kebencian, memancarkan aura dendam murni. Tangan kanannya teracung, menudingku tepat dimata.

"Aku bersumpah akan menyiksamu hingga kau sendiri yang meminta kematianmu, dan ingat ini baik-baik. Aku akan selalu mengawasi setiap gerakanmu,mengejarmu meski harus sampai ke ujung dunia, dan meremukkan semua orang yang kau cintai hingga takkan ada lagi tempat tersisa bagimu. Dan pada akhirnya, kau akan memohon serta kembali padaku! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Taehyung membalikkan badan kemudian berlari dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan, tempat dimana tadi dirinya muncul.

Lututku yang sejak tadi gemetar hebat sudah tak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi, aku nyaris jatuh ketanah jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahanku dengan tubuh kekarnya. Chanyeol membopongku dan meletakkanku diatas undakan tangga darurat apartemen, tangannya dengan lembut membelai rambutku, bibirnya mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat penenang indah. Saat air mataku pecah dari bendungannya dan aku terisak keras. Chanyeol memegang daguku dengan jarinya, sepasang mata coklat karamelnya menatapku penuh cinta serta rasa protektif.

"Saat aku bersumpah akan menjagamu hingga tarikan nafas terakhirku, itu akan benar-benar terjadi dan dimulai dari saat ini." Chanyeol menarik kedua tanganku, menggenggamnya erat dan mendekatkan pada dadanya.

"Aku pernah meninggalkanmu dulu sekali, melakukan kesalahan terfatal dalam hidupku, tindakan terbodoh itu takkan pernah kuulangi lagi. Apapun yang terjadi takkan kubiarkan psikopat itu melukai dirimu, bahkan menggoresmu. Namun jika itu sampai terjadi, aku rela membusuk didalam penjara agar bisa menembuskan pisau kedalam jantungnya."

Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh, aku bisa melihat langsung dikedalaman jiwanya, bahwa satu-satunya yang dia inginkan hanyalah menjagaku. Aku menariknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan wajah dan mulut penuh air mata. Cukup lama hingga rasa sesak, kengerian, amarah didalam dadaku menguar.

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu tadi, harusnya aku tetap bersamamu atau menarikmu masuk bersamaku. Ada yang dengan sengaja merobek ban motorku jadi aku harus menggantinya dengan baru tadi." ujar Chanyeol, merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapannya. "Itu pasti Taehyung, entah sudah berapa lama dia mengikutiku, kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada disini dan muncul tepat pada waktunya." jawabku putus asa.

Membayangkan psikopat itu telah mengawasiku selama ini membuat perutku mulas dan nafasku tercekik. Harusnya aku tahu takkan semudah itu bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Bahkan meskipun aku sudah menjadi seorang Oh, tinggal di penthouse mewah dan hidup dengan segala gelimang kekayaan. Sebab Taehyung adalah parasit yang menempel padaku dan takkan bisa dibasmi kecuali salah satu dari kami mati.

"Ayo, bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengantarmu pulang terlebih dulu, masalah Taehyung bisa kita pikirkan nanti." ajak Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk, semua hal tentang Taehyung ini telah membuatku lupa pada masalah utamaku sesungguhnya. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari dudukku dibantu Chanyeol, dia memapahku menuju motor dan itu membuatku kesal. "Hentikan Yeol, aku bisa sendiri." ujarku.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, matanya melirik kearah lututku yang masih gemetaran lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Phoenix_ , kurasa badanmu mengatakan sebaliknya."

Dan aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa karena dia membuat wajah lucu dengan melebarkan cuping hidungnya serta melebarkan pupil matanya hingga menyerupai babi. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menciumku sekali lagi dengan lembut dibibir lalu membantuku naik keatas jok motornya dan memakaikan helmnya.

Tanganku memeluk pinggangnya seerat kubisa, memejamkan mata serta berdoa semoga malam ini takkan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

 **...**

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 10 menit dengan kecepatan sedang versi Chanyeol untuk tiba di _Town House_. _Audi A4_ Sehun sudah terparkir ditempatnya, dari luar aku hanya bisa melihat satu-satunya cahaya yang menyala berasal dari ruang tamu. Itu artinya mereka sedang menungguku.

Menguatkan tekad, aku turun dari atas motor dibantu Chanyeol. Jemarinya meraih daguku, memandangku tepat kedalam iris zamrudku yang kini dipenuhi kecemasan. Seperti ada badai petir menderu didalam kepalaku, menyambar cepat menyebabkan adrenalinku melaju kencang, rasa takut ini memang tidak sebesar saat melihat Taehyung tadi, tapi kupikir akan lebih sakit jika akhirnya memburuk.

"Hei, tenanglah _Phoenix_ , apapun yang terjadi kita akan menghadapinya bersama dan takkan kubiarkan apapun menghalangiku untuk tetap mempertahankanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus padaku. Ya Tuhan, seorang petarung buas seperti dirinya bisa begitu lembut pada seorang gadis sepertiku.

"Aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu." kesedihan membayang dikedua mata Chanyeol, "Aku bodoh karena melepaskanmu dan takkan pernah kuulangi lagi. Untuk alasan apapun."

Mata Chanyeol seperti danau luas dimana menyimpan banyak keteduhan, dan aku adalah angsa lepas yang merasa kehausan. Aku tersesat dengan bahagia didalamnya, bersama dia. Bersama Chanyeol segalanya terasa benar dan tepat ditempatnya. Aku berjinjit untuk menciumnya, dalam dan lama.

Kami tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu menjeblam terbuka, dan bersamaan dengan itu sesuatu melompat kearah Chanyeol, membuatnya terjatuh diatas tanah hingga terdengar bunyi keretak tulang dari salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Dichapter ini udah terjawab kenapa aku nggak make marga Byun utk Baekhyun hehe.

Ohya, utk review dari _Ayupacarchanyeol_ aku jawab disini ya. Di _warning_ udah aku cantumin kalau cerita ini emg _Out of Character_ jadi kalau semisal fisik aslinya bertentangan dgn yg dicerita emg ga bisa aku ubah, aku cuma minjem nama member. Kemudian, kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa karakternya ga dituker sama Sehun? Alasannya ya karena ini cerita ChanBaek bukan HunBaek. Jujur awalnya aku pengen pakai nama Kris sbg Kakak angkat Baekhyun, tapi aku rasa marga Wu kurang cocok/? but thankyouuuu reviewnya

Makasih yang udah sempat baca, follow/fav, dan review^^


	11. Badai

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _The storm is come, but i'm not scare. Because the rightness from our love can make me Dauntless…_ " Arzeta.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada awalnya aku mengira apapun yang menimpa Chanyeol saat ini kemungkinan adalah anjing besar, anak anjing, atau bahkan serigala. Sampai pekikan Kyungsoo di belakangku yang menyebut-nyebut nama kakakku menyadarkanku pada kenyataan.

Itu Sehun.

Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya seusai pesta kencan masih belum diganti tapi sudah kusut tak karuan, dan wajahnya.

Well, Sehun seperti karakter yang kesurupan dalam film-film horor tentang pengusiran setan.

Dia sedang dalam posisi menduduki kekasihku, dengan tangan satu terkepal dan berulang kali melayangkannya keatas wajah atau bagian tubuh Chanyeol manapun yang dapat dijangkaunya, sementara tangan satunya lagi menahan bahu pemuda malang itu.

Aku menjerit dan berlari kearahnya, Jongin sendiri juga sedang berusaha menahannya untuk membunuh Chanyeol tapi tak berhasil. Sehun malah mendorong sahabatnya hingga jatuh dengan segenap kekuatan.

"Sehun! Hentikan!" pekikku dibalik tubuhnya, berusaha memegangi bahunya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan pasrah menerima semua pukulan itu. Sialan! Dia benar-benar tak mau melawan dan itu membuatku semakin cemas.

"OH SEHUN BERHENTI!" aku menggunakan tanganku untuk memukul tepat dibahu kanannya.

Sehun akhirnya berhenti seketika, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi campuran kekagetan, tak percaya, sekaligus sedih. "Kau memukulku?!"

"Ya! Dan itu karena kau melakukan tindakan yang akan kau sesali seumur hidup!" jeritku tak tertahan. Mendorong badannya hingga melepaskan Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol bebas, aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekatinya, berjongkok dan memeriksa lukanya. Memarnya sangat banyak, luka sobekan dibibir serta pelipisnya juga lebar, air mataku tumpah dengan segera.

"Kau memukulku?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaan itu seperti orang bodoh, tapi saat aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya, ekspresinya seperti manusia yang telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Jongin sudah disampingnya, berusaha menenangkan Kakakku. Sementara Kyungsoo berdiri disatu sisi disampingku, membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"KAU MEMUKULKU DEMI BAJINGAN ITU!" Sehun memekik seperti orang gila, berlari kehadapanku siap mencakar Chanyeol lagi. Tapi kali ini aku menggunakan tubuhku sebagai tameng untuknya.

"YA! DAN AKU MENCINTAI ORANG YANG KAU SEBUT BAJINGAN INI!" Aku berteriak tak kalah kerasnya.

Hatiku remuk oleh perkataan serta perbuatan Sehun. Selama ini Sehun yang kukenal adalah sosok lembut, penyayang yang sangat peduli akan lingkungan sekitarnya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari beberapa menit dia berubah total menjadi monster lepas kendali. Aku memang merasa marah padanya, tapi kejengkelan utamaku sebetulnya terletak pada diriku sendiri. Akulah yang telah membuat mereka berdua berselisih paham.

"BAJINGAN INI HANYA AKAN MEMAINKANMU SEPERTI SEMUA PELACURNYA LALU MEMBUANGMU KE TEMPAT SAMPAH SEGERA SETELAH DIA BERHASIL MEMANFAATKANMU UNTUK MENGALAHKANKU!" tangannya menuding pada sosok Chanyeol dibelakangku.

Wajah Sehun sudah semerah tomat sekarang akibat amarah, dan matanya siap membakar apapun yang ditatapnya, dadanya naik turun menarik nafas cepat. Terakhir kali Sehun seperti ini adalah ketika aku diganggu sekelompok preman di jalan raya 4 tahun lalu.

Chanyeol mengeram marah ditempatnya, sebelum dia melompat kedepanku untuk menghajar wajah Sehun dalam satu kali tinjuan. Sehun terhuyung, terkejut akibat serangan mendadaknya. Sehun bersiap maju untuk membalas tapi Jongin bergegas menarik lengannya hingga seluruh otot rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau boleh memakiku, menghajarku, membenciku seumur hidupmu! Tapi jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal kasar pada Baekhyun! Sebab dia lebih pantas mendapatkan kalimat baik untuk didengarkan. Dan asal kau tahu, aku memang bejat, bajingan, pecundang terbesar didunia. Tapi aku tulus mencintai Baekhyun! Aku pernah melepaskannya dulu, dan itu adalah ketolololan terbesar dalam hidupku. Karena itu saat ini aku takkan pernah mau melepaskannya, lagi dengan alasan apapun!"

Sehun terkesiap, dia diam di tempat.

"Aku tahu jika Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik daripada diriku! Tapi aku memang terlalu egois untuk melepaskannya, memikirkannya bersama orang lain membuatku gila! Selama sebelas tahun aku menghabiskan tiap detik waktuku untuk berusaha menjadi seseorang yang berguna agar nantinya aku bisa muncul didepan Baekhyun dengan lebih layak! Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan dunia dibawah kakinya tapi aku bisa menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya! Jadi tolong, bisakah setidaknya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan jika aku bukanlah pecundang seperti yang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol mendesah panjang diakhir kalimatnya, nafasnya memburu, dan wajahnya memucat seakan kehabisan udara. Entah sejak kapan tangan kami saling berpegangan, begitu erat dan berkeringat.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, bahkan bergerak, hanya ada tarikan nafas memenuhi udara. Aku melirik Jongin yang, hebatnya, sampai kehabisan kata-kata. Kyungsoo bahkan nyaris menangis dengan ekspresi terharu oleh keberanian Chanyeol.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun, masih ada kemarahan namun sedikit kekaguman juga muncul disana. Aku merasa lega sebab ekspresi mukanya sudah tidak sekejam tadi.

Semua mata disini sekarang sedang menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, aku bisa gila oleh kediamannya.

"Baiklah…" tukas Sehun akhirnya, membalikkan badan dan berjalan kearah Jongin. "Berikan ponselmu padaku!" ujarnya ketus.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Jongin, jelas kebingungan. Namun dengan tak sabar Sehun mengambil handphone sahabatnya tanpa ijin dari bagian saku depan celananya, membuat Jongin berteriak geli sambil mengerang marah. Kalau situasinya tidak sekacau ini aku pasti sudah tertawa oleh ulah mereka.

Jongin mengumpati sahabatnya, tapi Sehun tampak tak peduli. Matanya hanya fokus menatap layar 'smart phone' milik Jongin, sebelum jemarinya memencet tombol 'call' dan menempelkan benda itu ditelinga kanannya. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Sehun mulai berbicara kepada siapapun yang sedang berada di ujung saluran.

"Ini aku, Oh Sehun…" jeda sejenak, Sehun melirik hanya pada Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku ingin mengajukan tantangan kepada petarungmu." dia berbalik memunggungi kami. Seketika aku, Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan. "Ya tentu saja Crosswell! Si Park memangnya siapa lagi satu-satunya petarung terbaikmu! Sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara, terima saja karena ini akan menghasilkan banyak uang mengerti. Akan ada peraturan dan aku yang menentukannya. Aku tunggu 2 minggu lagi di Shadow Circle, bawa dia kesana dan jika gagal maka kuanggap semua petarungmu sama pengecutnya denganmu!" tanpa basa-basi Sehun mematikan telpon, melemparkan ponselnya pada Jongin dan bergegas mendekati kami yang masih terkesiap.

Sehun menudingkan jarinya diatas dada Chanyeol dengan segala kemarahan yang bisa dia tahan untuk tidak merobek kausnya dan menarik jantung dari dalam rongganya. Dengan arogan khas milik Sehun dia berkata. "Kau ingin pertarungan? Aku akan memberikannya! Jika kau menang aku akan memberikan ijin untuk kalian, tapi sebaiknya persiapkan hal terburuk sebab jika sampai dirimu kalah, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal selamanya pada adikku dan jangan pernah menunjukkan batang hidungmu lagi kalau tak mau kupatahkan! Masih ada 2 minggu dari sekarang jadi bersiaplah!"

Mulut Jongin dan Kyungsoo terangkat bersamaan, siap menyampaikan sesuatu, begitu pula denganku. Namun saat Sehun membalikkan badan bersiap memasuki _Town House_ , justru kata-kata keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku menolak bertarung denganmu…"

Suara Chanyeol menggema diudara, begitu tenang tapi dingin. Sesuatu mencengkram ulu hatiku saat Sehun menolehkan lehernya sambil tertwa keras. "Sudah kuduga, kau terlalu pengecut untuk melawanku…"

Aku tahu betapa keras usaha Chanyeol untuk tidak menendang bokong Kakakku saat ini, yang anehnya, sangat ingin kulakukan.

"Terserah apa katamu tapi alasanku adalah karena Baekhyun. Aku tak mau melihatnya bersedih dan menderita karena harus memilihku atau Kakak yang sangat dia cintai." Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun lurus-lurus, tubuhnya berdiri tegak seperti saat dia menantang lawannya dalam pertarungan.

Sekali lagi kami semua dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Chanyeol, terutama Sehun. Dia sempat terguncang sesaat menyadari kebenaran didalam kalimat Chanyeol. Bola mata hijaunya bergerak kearahku sekilas, sebelum pupilnya menyipit dan cuping hidungnya mengembang kemerahan, ciri khas ketika perasaannya begitu jengkel.

"Aku tak peduli pada pendapatmu. Semua pilihan ditanganmu dan kau sudah tahu peraturanku! Terima, atau jauhi adikku. Selamanya!" ancam Sehun tegas. Kali ini dia berbalik dan tak menoleh lagi. Masuk kedalam _Town House_ untuk membantingnya dengan sangat keras.

Mataku bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka tak mengatakan apapun selain perasaan lelah sekaligus simpatik. Keduanya segera mengikuti Sehun. Meninggalkanku hanya berdua bersama Chanyeol.

Aku mati kutu, tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain memegangi wajah kekasihku dengan kedua tanganku dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untukku.

"Kita akan melewati ini, masih ada 2 minggu dan aku akan mencari cara untuk menghentikan pertumpahan darah tolol itu." bisik Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, iris coklat karamelnya menyiratkan tekad. Dan aku terharu oleh segala kebaikannya.

Aku berjinjit, mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Chanyeol mengerang pelan membuatku segera melepaskan diri. Tatapanku tertuju pada ujung bibirnya yang sobek, merasa malu aku memeluknya sekali lagi. Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa tertawa kecil, dia menyuruhku untuk segera masuk kemudian mengecup dahiku sebelum bergegas menaiki motornya dan pergi.

Semua kemarahanku kembali, mendidih diatas kepalaku segera setelah melihat bayangan punggung Chanyeol menghilang dan deru mesin motornya menjauh. Aku berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumah, dimana tengah terjadi adu teriak antara Kakakku dan sahabatnya di ruang tamu, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri merapat sambil memeluk badannya dengan ekspresi kesal luar biasa. Suasana seketika hening ketika aku dengan sengaja membanting pintu saat menutupnya untuk menunjukkan kehadiranku disana.

"Kau Oh Sehun! Sebenarnya setan apa yang sedang merasukimu! Chanyeol orang baik dan dia tak pantas diperlakukan seperti tadi!" teriakku sembari menyebrangi ruangan menuju tempat Sehun berdiri, berhadapan dengan Jongin dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja marmer onyx berwarna emas.

"Semua yang kulakukan untuk melindungimu! Pada akhirnya orang seperti itu hanya akan memberikan kesakitan padamu, mengapa kau tak paham juga! Dan aku tak pernah percaya pada bajingan itu!" Sehun balas meneriakiku.

"Justru kaulah satu-satunya orang disini yang tak paham Sehun! Aku mencintainya, oke! Dan perbuatanmu barusan justru menyakitiku! Selain itu berhenti menyebut Chanyeol sebagai bajingan karena jauh sebelum kau mengenalku dia sudah menjagaku!"

Sehun tertawa sarkas. "Menjagamu? Lalu dimana dirinya saat tragedi 11 tahun itu terjadi?! Dia kabur Baek, Ok! Dia brengsek dan terlalu pengecut untuk bisa menjadi tegar bagimu! Pria itu meninggalkanmu begitu saja, hal yang takkan pernah aku lakukan padamu!"

"Itu karena dia ketakutan Sehun! Dan dia masih kecil!" kataku putus asa, "Tapi setelah itu Chanyeol melakukan segalanya untuk bisa kembali padaku kecuali fakta dia takut untuk bertemu denganku lagi karena merasa tak layak, hingga kami bertemu kembali beberapa waktu lalu. Dia mendekatiku bukan karena ingin memanfaatkanku, tapi Chanyeol mencintaiku Sehun, sebesar penantiannya selama ini. Begitupun aku!" aku menuding diriku sendiri.

"Aku tak percaya padanya. Titik. Bagiku dia hanya seorang bajingan yang mencoba menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan! Dan dia hanya akan memperalatmu untuk menjatuhkanku! Demi TUHAN Baekhyun kenapa kau tak bisa melihatnya?! Yang hanya dia inginkan saat ini adalah kemenangan dan masuk kedalam celanamu!"

Kesabaranku telah mencapai batasnya saat ini, aku tak bisa dan tidak tahan mendengar semua tuduhan Sehun. Air mataku pecah menjadi isak tangis, dan untuk pertama kalinya pada malam ini aku menemukan perasaan bersalah didalam mata Sehun. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, berusaha menenangkanku, tapi aku memberikannya tanda dengan tanganku untuk menyingkir karena emosiku telah menjadi ledakan gunung vulkanik.

Mengangkat daguku, aku menatap Sehun dengan semua kemarahan yang sudah kurasakan atas sikap egoisnya sejak tadi. "Asal… kau tahu… Chanyeol berniat berhenti dari dunia lingkaran setan itu demi aku! Dan kalau kau khawatir Chanyeol hanya akan memanfaatkanku sebaiknya tidak perlu lagi, karena aku telah tidur dengannya. Aku mencintainya! Aku menginginkannya! Dan akulah yang sudah menggodanya! KAU PUAS!"

Nafasku tersenggal, dadaku sesak dipenuhi amarah sekaligus rasa sakit, air mataku juga tak mau berhenti turun. Wajahku terasa begitu panas, darahku seperti tersumbat disalah satu titik sebelum mencapai otak. Dan mataku tak bisa lepas dari wajah Sehun yang sekarang berubah menjadi sepucat mayat.

Jongin mengumpat dibelakangku, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik nafas pendek-pendek dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya. Semua orang tampak sangat shock, dan aku memutuskan kediaman ini untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran ini.

Aku sudah siap berbalik ketika tangan besar Sehun menahan lenganku.

"SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU!" Bentakku frustasi, sambil memandangnya dari balik bahuku.

Tampang Sehun berubah dari biru menjadi ungu kemudian naik satu level menjadi kemarahan memuncak. "Kau tahu apa masalahnya! MASALAHNYA ADALAH AKU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU SAMPAI TAK BISA BERPIKIR JERNIH DAN MENJADI GILA! AKU SELALU MEMANDANGMU LEBIH DARI SAUDARA DAN MENYIMPAN PERASAAN INI DIKOTAK HARTA KARUN UNTUK KUBERIKAN SAAT WAKTUNYA TEPAT KEPADA PEMILIKNYA TAPI SEKARANG SESEORANG TELAH MENCURINYA. DIDEPAN MATAKU!"

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak. Aku seperti tak bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri…

"Sehun…" bisikku lemah, "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Kuharap ini tak nyata…

 **To be Continued**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL thankyou for being born, i love you to the moon and back. smoga kedepannya bisa terang-terangan skinship dan jalan bareng Baekhyun hehe

makasih yg udah read, follow/fav dan review^^ apa nih wish kalian utk Chanyeol?


	12. Berita Buruk

I give full credit to the author Arzeta Clarkson. Arzeta Clarkson Wrote Shadow in Beauty which I took and did a remake of it in ChanBaek version

 ** _Shadow in Beauty_**

 _Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 _Rate_ : M

 _Genre_ : Romance, Western

 _Warning_ : This is Gender Switch. Mature content. NC. OOC

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Mulailah_ _dengan_ _mencintai_ _dan_ _menghargai_ _dirimu_ _sendiri, sebab_ _jika_ _bukan_ _dirimu_ _yang_ _memulai,_ _maka_ _orang_ _lain_ _juga tidak akan."_ Arzeta

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengalami semuanya dalam waktu semalam. Seperti ledakan kembang api terjadi didalam kepalaku.

Senang, gembira meluap, harapan, cinta, kesedihan, keputusasaan, amarah, sekaligus kepedihan yang mendalam.

Duniaku menjadi jungkir balik setelah Sehun membuka rahasianya didepan kami semua. Di depanku.

Aku selalu tahu jika Sehun sama sepertiku, memiliki kotak harta karun yang disimpan rapat didalam peti kemudian dikubur jauh didasar hatinya. Tapi diluar prediksiku, ternyata harta berharga didalam kotak itu berisi namaku.

Pengakuan Sehun semalam telah mengubah segalanya diantara kami, hatiku terasa begitu sakit dan aku merasa seperti dikhianati.

Aku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang sisa dini hari yang tersisa menjelang pagi ini, hanya bergelung di dalam selimutku, menangis sesenggukan. Untungnya ada Kyungsoo yang menemaniku dengan setia, menahan kantuknya dan terus menerus memberikan dukungan padaku. Menjelang subuh, aku rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku, aku merasa tidak bermimpi saat tidur hingga Kyungsoo membangunkanku dengan berdengung lembut di telingaku.

"Maafkan aku harus membangunkanmu, setelah semua drama semalam aku yakin hal terakhir yang kau inginkan hanya berada diatas tempat tidur entah untuk berapa lama. Masalahnya, hari ini kita akan ada kuis kelas Mr. Harold 1 jam lagi, dan Baekhyun yang kukenal takkan membiarkan masalah pribadi apapun merusak fokusnya dalam belajar." sindiran Kyungsoo begitu halus, namun mampu membangkitkan semangatku lagi hingga kakiku bisa berdiri tegap diatas lantai.

Aku mengangguk singkat padanya, tak menjawab, kemudian berjalan seperti mayat hidup menuju kamar mandi. Aku bahkan lebih memilih memakai shower kali ini ketimbang bathtub yang selalu menjadi favoritku. Mandi secepatnya, kemudian saat mengeringkan rambut didepan kaca aku baru sadar betapa kacaunya wajahku.

Bawah mataku bengkak besar dan berwarna hitam, bahkan concealer kurasa takkan mampu menutupi ini. Kulitku begitu kusam seakan kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Lalu bayangan Sehun kembali menyeruak didalam pikiranku.

Kedua tanganku mencengkram erat ujung wastafel hingga buku-buku jariku memutih, berusaha keras menahan isakanku agar tidak keluar. Aku tak boleh menjadi lemah seperti ini, tak ada gunanya menangis. Kurasa daripada meratap sebaiknya berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik. Meskipun hatiku terasa remuk, setiap kali mengingat betapa tersiksanya Sehun.

Aku berutang banyak cinta dan kasih sayang padanya, dan aku juga sangat mencintainya, sayangnya bukan jenis perasaan seperti yang dia miliki untukku. Dan aku tak bisa berpura-pura merasakan hal sama padanya, karena aku tidak mau lebih menyakitinya. Selain itu, sudah sejak dulu Chanyeol selalu menggengam jiwaku bahkan jauh sebelum aku mampu menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kaca, menanyakan kondisiku. Tanpa menjawab, aku bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sahabatku sudah siap dengan celana jeans serta kemeja berkerah lengan pendek berwarna marun, dan sepasang boot coklat.

Meskipun tidak banyak bicara tapi matanya sudah cukup mengatakan betapa simpatiknya dia pada kondisiku saat ini, tangannya menyodorkan sepiring melanin berisi dua buah sandwich ayam dengan ekstra selada kesukaanku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi setelah Kyungsoo merayuku dengan nada sedikit marah seperti. "Kita akan ujian, kau membutuhkan tenaga untuk memompa otakmu dan aku tak mau berakhir dengan menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan hanya karena pingsan kekurangan makan!"

Akhirnya aku bersedia mengambil sarapanku darinya, menginggit pelan-pelan serta berusaha menikmati rasanya meskipun sejujurnya lidahku terasa pahit. Berjuang susah payah agar makananku bisa masuk kedalam saluran tenggorokan karena rasanya seperti disekat. Kuputuskan untuk menaruh sisanya yang tinggal setengah ketika aku merasa sudah tak mampu menelan lagi.

Aku memakai atas lengan panjang hitam berbahan katun, jeans biru pensil, serta boot hitam hari ini. Suasana hatiku seperti mau datang ke pemakaman, bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sampai menyindirku akan ada yang mati jika aku tetap cemberut.

Kami menuruni tangga, menyadari jika townhouse betul- betul kosong, dapur masih sangat rapi, dan semua ruangan terkunci. Setitik kesedihan didasar hatiku mulai membesar. Sehun pasti berusaha menghindariku.

"Kakakmu pergi ke bar setelah argumentasi itu, dan dia tak pulang sampai pagi ini karena itu Jongin mencoba menyusulnya. Dia merasa jika Sehun sedang mendekam disalah satu klub favoritnya." terang Kyungsoo sambil mendesah panjang.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab atau mengatakan apapun saat ini. Mengikuti Kyungsoo, kami bergegas keluar dari rumah untuk segera menuju Kampus.

 **...**

Aku cukup terkejut dalam kondisi seperti ini masih bisa mendapatkan nilai A untuk kuis Mr. Harold si dosen Antropologi, pagi ini. Segera setelah pria separuh baya berwajah setampan George Clooney itu pergi, semua anggota kelompok jurnalisku segera berkumpul disekelilingku, aku lupa sama sekali jika aku sendiri yang meminta pertemuan hari ini. Dalam kondisi setengah hati aku berusaha memimpin sebaik mungkin, tapi tak butuh waktu hingga 15 menit Lilian terpaksa mengambil alih saat Kyungsoo menyuruhku ke toilet dan berkata pada semua orang jika kondisi badanku sedang tidak sehat.

Aku sudah tiba dimulut kelas ketika Lilian memanggilku, rupanya dia mengikutiku. Sepasang mata abu-abu tembaganya menyiratkan rasa simpatik.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dan kita memang tidak dekat tapi kuharap emosimu tidak menutup logikamu sebab semua jawaban dari setiap persoalan sudah tersedia didepan kita, tinggal kita bisa melihatnya atau tidak." Lilian tersenyum lembut, terlihat sangat cantik seperti Dewi Aprhodite dari Yunani dengan rambut emas berkilauan memanjang mencapai punggungnya. Dia menepuk pundakku lembut, dan aku bisa merasakan energi positif mengalir begitu saja memenuhiku.

"Trims Lil'..." kataku dengan suara serak, tangisku siap pecah. Lilian hanya membalasku dalam satu anggukan kecil kemudian dia berbalik menuju tempat kelompokku sedang berdiskusi.

Tepat pada saat itu ponselku bergetar, sebuah pesan datang dari Chanyeol, yang berisi permintaan untuk bertemu di halaman lapangan belakang fakultas sekarang juga.

Jantungku seperti diremas dari tempatnya, berusaha menyingkirkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi hari ini, aku mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo sekaligus memintanya untuk menungguku di lobi fakultas, lalu bergegas menuju tempat pertemuan.

 **...**

Chanyeol sudah berada ditempat yang dijanjikan, area pepohonan ek di tempat pertama kali kami berciuman. Terlihat tampan dengan atasan hem berlengan pendek hijau toska serta celana kain hitam plus sepatu vantofel. Kurasa hari ini dia mengajar lagi melihat penampilannya.

Saat dia melihatku, yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah menghambur kearahnya, mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, kemudian berciuman dengan penuh gairah.

Rasanya semua permasalahanku lenyap seketika setiap kali aku bersamanya.

Kami melepaskan diri bersamaan, dahi saling menempel dan tertawa. Kemudian aku mulai kembali menjadi Ratu drama ketika Chanyeol menanyakan keadaanku. Tanpa bisa di tahan semua kisah yang terjadi malam sebelumnya tentang Sehun tumpah dari mulutku tanpa bisa kuhentikan lagi, diikuti isakan.

Saat ceritaku selesai, Chanyeol masih dalam posisiku memelukku erat, kepalaku bersanda pada dada kokohnya, mendengar tiap detak jantungnya berpacut cepat membuatku bertanya-tanya itu efek karena bersamaku atau menahan marah. Tangannya membelai lembut rambutku, aku selalu suka setiap kali dia melakukannya.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanyaku menengadahkan kepala dari pelukannya, melihat sepasang mata coklat karamelnya bersinar tenang.

Gelengan Chanyeol diikuti senyum kesabaran mengejutkanku, tapi kata-katanya setelah itu membuatku lebih shock lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, itu sebabnya aku begitu cemburu melihat kalian karena kukira kalian sepasang kekasih. Tapi setelah tahu kalian Kakak beradik, rasanya jauh lebih buruk lagi." wajahnya berubah cemberut.

"Tapi, darimana kau bisa tahu?" tuntutku tak percaya.

Tersenyum, Chanyeol menyatukan kedua tangan kami, lalu menjawabku dengan mata terfokus pada jari-jariku seakan itu benda terindah didunia. "Sebut saja insting sesama pria. Dan karena tatapannya padamu lebih mirip memuja. Sorot mata yang selalu kuberikan saat melihatmu sejak dulu."

Perutku berputar kencang didalam organku, menelan ludah susah payah. Ini sungguh menyedihkan, orang yang kucintai selama ini sudah tahu jika sosok yang kuanggap kakak menginginkanku lebih dari sekedar saudara dan hanya aku satu-satunya yang tak bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Itu karena aku tak mau menyakitimu, membuatmu bingung, dan karena aku tak ingin sekedar dianggap menuduh tanpa alasan." jawab Chanyeol diikuti desahan panjang, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Athan tadi pagi menelponku, dia akan membayarku senilai U$D 1 juta dolar jika aku mau mengiyakan tantangan Sehun."

Ulu hatiku seperti dicekik hingga kesulitan bernafas mendengarnya. Terbelalak, aku hanya bisa berkata. "Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"Tentu saja kutolak. Aku juga tak peduli, toh aku memang ingin segera pensiun dari dunia bayangan. Selain itu, aku tak berhutang apapun pada Athan, selama ini kami menjadi teman sekaligus partner yang saling mengungtungkan. Aku bertarung, dia mendapatkan uang. Aku menang, dia mensponsoriku pada segala hal…" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, dari caranya bicara dia tampak tak peduli lagi pada semua hal.

Chanyeol mengelus pipiku lembut, matanya begitu teduh, seorang pria yang sangat liar dan hidupnya sarat dengan kekerasan bisa memperlakukan seperti seorang ratu. Air mata haru kembali turun memenuhi wajahku.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mencari jalan agar semua ini tidak perlu diakhiri dengan kekerasan, jadi tolong percayalah padaku dan berikan aku waktu. Kurasa setelah ini akan menjadi berat, apalagi Sehun akan menggunakan rasa balas budimu agar kau mau menurutinya."

Aku menempelkan hidungku pada hidungnya, sedikit berjinjit. Dalam suara serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis berkata. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, lagipula selama kita berdua kita akan bisa menghadapinya. Seperti dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kelegaan, semua kerut didahinya yang sejak tadi menggelap berangur hilang. Menunduk, dia mencium tepat dibibirku. Mesra.

Hingga suara ponsel sialan itu mengacaukan segalanya. Chanyeol tertawa sementara aku mengumpat, saat melihat nama Kyungsoo tertera dilayarnya kekesalanku sedikit berkurang.

Aku baru akan bicara setelah menekan tombol terima ketika isak tangis kencang terdengar dari saluran Kyungsoo. Seketika aku membeku ditempat.

"Kyungsoo…sayang, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku terbata-bata, memikirkan segala hal paling buruk.

Jeda cukup lama sebelum sahabatku menjawab. " _Ini_ _tentang_ _Jongin..._ _dia…_ _jongin_ _ditabrak… dia… kecelakaan_ …"

 **...**

Chanyeol ngebut gila-gilaan sepanjang jalan dari kampus menuju ruang resepsionis. Disaat bersamaan, dari arah berlawanan Kyungsoo yang rupanya diantar Pattrick menggunakan mobilnya muncul.

"Di mana Jongin?!" tanyaku kepada Kyungsoo dalam jarak beberapa meter, tak peduli mendapat perhatian dari semua orang.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya dipenuhi air mata. Gadis malang, kurasa sekarang dia baru mengerti apa arti Jongin baginya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk drama, sebab pegawai resepsionis yang sudah mengenalku langsung menjawab.

"Ruang 407 setelah dipindahkan dari UGD oleh Dokter Do, Miss. Oh." jawab petugas berkartu nama Alicia itu.

Kyungsoo membelalak, sepasang iris biru laut didalam matanya berubah menjadi gelap akibat terkejut saat mendengar nama Ayahnya disebut. Aku melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo, tapi tampaknya kepeduliaannya pada Jongin mampu mengalahkan egonya untuk disingkirkan sesaat. Kami bertiga diikuti Patrick di belakang bergerak memasuki lift menuju lantai kamar Jongin.

Pintu lift berdenting terbuka, saat keluar kami disuguhi pemandangan belasan petugas NYPD memenuhi lorong.

Sosok Kim Jongdae berdiri didepan sebuah kamar yang kuasumsikan tempat Jongin dirawat, bersama ayah Kyungsoo.

Ayah Jongin terlihat sangat frustasi sekaligus sedih, itu wajar saja, Jongin adalah satu-satunya putra sekaligus harapan Jongdae setelah Istri dan putrinya meninggal dalam badai katarina beberapa tahun lalu. Kecelakaan ini pastilah sangat memukulnya.

"Paman…" kataku berjalan kearahnya.

Pria berumur pertengahan 40an itu tetap terlihat sangat tampan dengan hidung mancung bengkok, rambut coklat kayu, serta rahang berbentuk hati penuh kedutan yang diwariskan pada putra sulungnya.

Jongdae meraih pelukanku, dan dia mendesah panjang beberapa kali sebelum melepaskanku. "Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyaku sambil mencuri-curi pandang dari balik pundak Jongdae yang menutupi separuh pintu kamar Jongin yang terbuka.

"Hanya patah tulang di bagian pinggul kanan dan kaki. Bersyukur karena bukan otak dombanya itu yang pecah!" Jongdae menggerutu marah, tapi aku tahu di balik ucapan kasarnya dia cemas sampai nyaris pingsan pada kondisi putranya.

"Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol disampingku. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahi menatap Chanyeol kemudian aku memberi mereka perkenalan singkat sebelum Kepala Deputi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebuah truk menabraknya dari arah belakang ketika dia berkendara dipertigaan Bridge Street…" jawab Jongdae dengan suara parau, tangannya terkepal erat disamping pahanya.

" _Kecelakaan_?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Jongdae menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata. "Menurut saksi mata ditempat sempat terjadi kejar-kejaran sebentar antara truk dan putraku, kemungkinan besar dia memang sudah diincar…oh sial! Ini pasti ulah salah satu musuhku!" tangan Jongdae terkepal erat dan dipukulkan pada dinding terdekat yang bisa diraihnya.

Aku sempat melonjak sedikit kebelakang melihat cara Jongdae mengekspresikan kemarahannya, tak heran Jongin tumbuh menjadi pemarah juga.

"Maaf menginterupsi, tapi bisakah aku menengoknya?" Kyungsoo akhirnya buka suara untuk pertama kalinya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, dan meskipun sahabatku berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangan dari ayahnya, tapi aku memiliki keyakinan gadis itu sangat membutuhkan pelukan orang tuanya saat ini.

Jongdae memandang Kyungsoo penuh makna, kemudian kepada Yifan yang notabene juga sahabatnya. "Tentu saja, Kyungsoo bukan? Kebetulan putraku sejak tadi berteriak memanggil namamu." senyum nakal mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ap…apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Saat disuntik atau waktu lukanya dibersihkan. Putra kepala deputi memanggil namamu, Kyungiee." sahut Yifan, mencoba melucu tampaknya tapi justru malah membuat Kyungsoo sebal.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu ayah!" bentak Kyungsoo uring- uringan, tapi tampaknya ayahnya sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan kasar putrinya sehingga hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku sendiri merasakan Chanyeol yang berada disampingku berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Patrick sejenak (yang keberadaannya juga kulupakan) mengucapkan terima kasih lalu bergegas menuju kamar Jongin sementara Patrick berpamitan dan berjanji akan menjenguknya nanti bila kondisi sudah memungkinkan. Saat Jongdae membukakan jalan baginya disitulah aku bisa melihat kondisi sahabat baik kakakku.

Kakinya di gips, diangkat keatas, terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat. Namun sedikit bersinar ketika melihat

kehadiran Kyungsoo dan suara celoteh cempreng cemas khasnya. Sehun juga ada disana, dan tatapan mata kami sempat bertemu.

Masih terkejut, aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Jongdae. "Jongin memang menyebalkan, tapi setahuku dia tak punya musuh." ujarku sungguh-sungguh.

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Itulah sebabnya aku yakin ini ulah salah satu orang yang dendam padaku. Entah mantan napi atau salah satu anak buah suruhan para mafia yang kupenjarakan. Sial, tersangkanya terlalu banyak!" Jongdae seakan menjambak rambutnya membuatku meringis ngeri.

Suara dering ponsel dari saku depan celana jeansku lagi-lagi mengejutkanku. Aku mengambilnya dan mendapati nomor asing berlokasi di New York tertera pada layarnya. Setelah meminta ijin kepada Jongdae dan Yifan untuk mengangkatnya, aku menarik Chanyeol dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari keramaian menuju tangga belakang gedung.

Aku memberikan tatapan ragu sejenak pada Chanyeol sebelum menekan tombol penerima, entah kenapa perasaanku terasa begitu tak enak.

"Halo?" jawabku berusaha terdengar biasa.

" _Halo Sist'. Rindu padaku_?"

Suara Taehyung seketika membekukanku.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

hi guys^^ kemarin2 kita melalui hari yang melelahkan *eaa mulai dari masalah di MAMA yang bener-bener bikin muak sampai insiden exol difitnah saat di MMA. terimakasih buat kalian yang menjadi bagian keluarga exo-l, terimakasih karena masih setia, terimakasih karena selalu kompak dan selalu ada buat mereka. tetep jadi fans yg dewasa, jgn mudah kepancing war. Semoga kedepannya kita bisa tetap seperti ini, seperti kata leader kita Suho " ** _Without you guys, we are nothing_** ". EXO SARANGHAJA!


End file.
